Ultraman Maelstrom
by Leonidas24
Summary: What if Naruto found the Giga-Battlenizer and freed Ultraman Belial, the result the dawn of a new Shinobi the world and the entire universe has ever seen. I Don't own anything other than my own OC's, Naruto small harem.
1. Chapter 1

**Ultraman Maelstrom**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Ultraman, or Godzilla but my own OC Kaiju. All rights belong to TAHO and their respective owners, and a big shout out to SpikedTankedmaster300 for helping with some of the scenes.**

"Talking"

"SHOUTING"

"_Thinking/Telepathy"_

"**Demonic/Alien"**

"**SHOUTING"**

"_**Demonic/Alien Telepathy"**_

"_**SHOUTING"**_

"**M**i**x**e**d **v**o**i**c**e**"**

"**S**H**O**U**T**I**N**G**"**

**Chapter 1: Revival of the Dark Ultra.**

The Village Hidden in the Leaves or otherwise known as Konohagakure, at a glance it appears to be a peaceful village, but in reality, it isn't.

You see about twelve years ago the legendary Nine Tailed Fox Spirit or otherwise known as the Kyuubi no Kitsune attacked the village killing many Shinobi at the time before its rampage was stopped by the Fourth Hokagē, known as Minato Namikaze. By using a forbidden Jutsu he summoned the Death God or Shinigami to seal it away with what's known as the Reaper Death seal on a newborn infant boy with the hopes that the child would be seen as a hero for keeping the beast at bay.

Oh, how wrong he was for instead of honoring his last request, at the revelation of the child's burden almost every Villager called for the child's death, claiming that it would be an act of vengeance for their beloved Fourth Hokagē. The reinstated Third Hokagē, known as Hiruzen Sarutobi, immediately created a law in hopes of protecting the boy and giving them a normal life, turns out it did very little help of doing just that. The Villagers found ways around it and continued this method for the next twelve years.

They even tried to sabotage his education in the Shinobi Academe; they almost succeeded if it weren't for an honest teacher seeing the child for who he is and assisted the boy best he could till he was able to graduate to Genin with barely passing scores. The boy was then placed on a team with two other Genin and was given a Jonin Sensei; their sensei gave them his own test called the bell test in order to see if they have the skills and are able to work together, only they all failed the test and gave them one more chance. In the end they passed the test, however they accidentally left the boy tied to a training post.

But what the boy didn't know was that on that night he will discover something that will change both him and the entire planet forever.

**-Training Ground 7-**

In the clearing of Training Ground 7 are three wooden training posts.

Tied to the middle post is a boy of twelve years old; he's wearing a bright orange jumpsuit with blue outline and a white caller, a pair of open toed Shinobi sandals, a Kunai Holster on his right thigh with bandages wrapped underneath it, a Shuriken pouch in the left side above the left butt cheek. He has sun kissed blonde hair that is in messy spikes, a pair of sapphire blue eyes, tanned skin with three whisker marks on both cheeks.

The boy in question is Naruto Uzumaki, and at the moment he's trying to free himself from the rope binding him to the training post. He grunts as he struggled to reach his Kunai Holster with his right hand, over twenty minutes have passed till he is able to reach it and pulled out a Kunai, he then used its blade to cute the rope and free himself, he stood up while removing the remnants of the rope while grumbling to himself.

"Agh, Dammit! I trusted them and what do they do?! They leave me tied to the fucking post!" Naruto grumbled to himself.

As he's walking, he didn't noticed something sticking out of the ground until it was too late, he stubs his left foot causing him to fall face first into the ground, he made a silent string of curses. He stood back up and noticed what looked to be a metal handle of sorts covered in mold; luckily, Naruto always has a pair of gloves in case something like this happened and he quickly put them on before getting down on his knees. Naruto than grabbed a hold of the handle and gave it a good tug, this caused it to fly open while this send him flying, Naruto was able to right himself before landing in a crouch position.

Naruto sees that it was a secret hatch that looked to be made of an unknown metal and stairs made of stone lead down into the earth; despite what people think he's actually smarter and stronger than he lets on, the reason is because that if they learned that the 'Demon Brat' was stronger and smarter than the other students in the academy.

They would have found ways to make sure he didn't become a Shinobi, so he created a 'mask' if you will, to hide his true talents from them, even the Hokagē. He wondered if he should report this to the Hokagē before he remembered that it was because of him revealing his 'burden' that almost all of the villagers hate him, so he decided to pull out his Kunai again and ventured down the stairs with caution for it could have traps installed.

As Naruto continued to walk down the stone stairs a thought came to his mind of why has no one found this yet, so many possibilities went through his head as he kept going down the steps, at least he can still see thanks to his eyes already being adjusted to the dark.

It took about an hour of walking the steps before it eventually stopped at a door made from the same metal as the hatch with a door handle on it, Naruto contemplated on what to do at this point.

On one hand he could tell the Hokagē about this, on the other hand he could keep this to himself and see what's inside. After what seemed like an eternity, he decided approach the door, he cautiously got closer and gently grabbed hold of the door handle. He carefully turned the handle incase if it being booby-trapped with something.

With a silent click the door was opened, after seeing that nothing happened after a moment Naruto carefully and slowly began to open the door; once it was fully opened, he couldn't see at first anything because of how dark it was. Though he was able to see what appeared be a light switch, while he was confused at why there was one Naruto wasn't going to complain.

As he walked inside towards the switch, he didn't notice that an invisible laser sensor was tripped the moment walked through it; Naruto reached out to the switch and gave it a quick flip.

Instantly the light turned on to reveal that the room has what appeared to be computers of some kind that seemed to be too far advanced than what's being used today. There also appeared to be other types of machines he's never seen before and can only guess what they do, there also appeared to be a round metal table with what looked to be multiple cables going up around a metal poll. The walls, floor, and ceiling appeared to be made with the same metal as the door and hatch.

_**"…N-Narutooo…"**_

He jumped at what sounded like a dark sinister disembodied voice speak to him; he looked around the room and spotted what looked to be a stone pillar located on the farther side of the room with what appeared to be some kind of ancient writing that he couldn't understand at his current distance.

"Unidentified DNA signature detected." A synthetic male voice said out of nowhere scaring Naruto and forcing him to take a defensive stance that looked different than what he showed during his time at the academy. Naruto than heard what sounded like a electric door was opening above him, he looked to where the sound was coming from and see's that the ceiling opened for what appeared to be a dark-red sphere on a metal rod covered in the same type if wires and cables connecting to the sphere and a metal ring going around the middle of said sphere, after it finished lowering itself. "Please identify yourself." The sphere said again, Naruto got out of his stance and relaxed.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto, and who or what are you?" Naruto replied.

"I am the Alternative Intelligence Research and Gathering Unit or A.I.R.G.U. for short; I'm programed to await the arrival of a local life form to appear in the Alpha-House." A.I.R.G.U. answered robotically, Naruto has never heard of this kind of technology before, though one part of what A.I.R.G.U. said peek his interests.

"And why were you programmed just for that?" Naruto questioned.

"So, they can receive the Giga-Battlenizer, and awaken my master from his slumber." A.I.R.G.U. answered robotically again, the short explanation surprised Naruto before his facial expression became a stern one.

"This 'Giga-Battlenizer', where can I find it?" Naruto questioned curiously.

"It is located inside the stone pillar on the far side of the room." He answered.

Naruto looked back to said stone pillar and thought about it for a second before he walked up to it, when he got to it, he noticed what looked like the shape of a hand engraved into it. He looked back to A.I.R.G.U. and right as he was about to ask the A.I. spoke.

"Please place your hand onto the engraving on the stone pillar." A.I.R.G.U. answered for him.

"Okay, that's simple enough." He muttered to himself, before turning back to the stone pillar; he stood there for a moment before placing his hand in the engraving. The stone pillar started to glow a dark red for a second before he felt it starting to shift, Naruto quickly retracted his hand as the top of the pillar folding inwards on itself.

After it finished opening, a small staff that is at least long, with a pair of box like compartments on each end of said staff that are both at least a foot long they are both shaped like a pentagon cylinder. As there are ten little blue screens on each side of the two box like compartments, it floated up out of the pillar and stopped at Naruto's face level.

"This is the Giga-Battlenizer in its retracted form. Naruto, if you grab hold of it, you'll awaken my master and be awarded for the trouble." A.I.R.G.U. said.

Though he didn't hear the A.I., his attention is completely on the Giga-Battlenizer. Said item started to emit an aura of darkness mixed with a dark red around it and could swear that the voice from before started talking to him again.

_**"…Naruto… Take hold of the Giga-Battlenizer and awaken me…"**_ It said, urging him to take hold and not long after he started to do so like if he was put under a spell; he reached out with his right hand and grabbed hold of it.

But the moment gripped the handle; the aura around it exploded sending Naruto a few feet away from it. He quickly righted himself and landed in a crouching position and watched as the dark aura began to seep out of the Giga-Battlenizer and started to collect itself, it than started to take on a physical form as it continued to seep out of it.

Naruto narrowed his eyes as he struggled to get a better look at it and see's that it is taking on a humanoid shape, but also one that he swears he's familiar with. It didn't take long for him to remember where he'd seen the shape before; it looks like the one from the ancient scroll he read from the archives.

When the third Hokagē gave him the scroll he did it to help Naruto improve his reading skills and to show him a piece of history that has long since forgotten to the world. It told of a time when humans didn't know how to use Chakra; and of the gigantic creatures that roamed the planes of Elm called Kaiju. These creatures were describe as forces of nature that couldn't be stopped, for several hundred years the Kaiju either terrorized a village or they fought in it for territory; until one day giant beings of light that were called "Ultramen" appeared from the heavens and began a war against the Kaiju. The Ultramen succeeded in their campaign and driven the Kaiju either underground or off the world, it wasn't long after that they all ascended back to the heavens and were never heard of again.

But back to the matter at hand before him, because the energy has now started to crackle with black lightning around it for a few moments before the energy exploded outwards, forcing Naruto to brace himself and cross his arms in front of his face as the energy rushed passed blowing his in the direction it is traveling.

The exploding energy settled down after a few more moments, Naruto uncrossed his arms from his face only to see something he would never expect. The being that stood before him resembles the Ultra's from the scroll's description, but something is different than what was written, instead of a being of light like it describes; this one appears to be a being of darkness, from what Naruto can guess from this "Dark-Ultra".

The Dark-Ultra in question stood 7ft tall as their muscular body, showing them to be male, was dark as night and red markings that are similar to the color of blood, his Color Timer glows purple instead of light blue. The Ultra's hands are replaced with sets of claws; on the Ultra's face, he bears a grin-like profile with sideburns and his eyes are uniquely shaped unlike most Ultra's described in the scroll as his are also the color of molten lava.

The Ultra threw out his right clawed hand, the Giga-Battlenizer flew right inti his opened clawed hand and he grabbed hold of it before it expanded to a total of 7ft. He then rests one end of the Giga-Battlenizer on his shoulder as he starts to laugh cruelly, which send chills down Naruto's spine from just hearing it.

"Hehe-Bahahaha! After five months I've been awakened from my slumber!" The Dark-Ultra said gleefully, he than set's his gaze on Naruto. 'And to whom do I owe for my awakening?" He questioned Naruto, who stood back up while he had his Kunai out.

"Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto answered.

The Dark-Ultra observed the boy in front of him and sensed a great dark power sealed away in the boy. However, it also appears from his observation that the boy doesn't know how to use it, yet; this may give him an opportunity to do something different for a change.

"Then, Uzumaki Naruto, I thank you for my awakening from my slumber. I have a question for you though." The Ultra said.

"What might that be?" Naruto questioned, while putting his Kunai away.

"Do you know who and what I am?" The Dark-Ultra asked out of curiosity for two reasons; one, to see if he's known on this "world"; Two, see if this "world" also know about the Ultramen, judging by Naruto's expression it would seem to be obvious.

"Well… You look like one of those 'Ultramen', except you don't appear to be a warrior of Light." Naruto paused for a moment before continuing his observation. 'But instead of what the ancient scroll describes, you look to be more of a warrior of Darkness, a 'Dark-Ultraman' if I hazard a guess." He finished, said 'Dark-Ultraman' only chuckled darkly to himself.

"Well, well it seems that Ultra's are known on this 'World' after all… But it seems that there hasn't been any on this 'World' for quite some time, judging by him talking about an ancient scroll." The Dark-Ultra thought to himself.

"Tell me, Naruto, how old this 'scroll' is you mentioned?" He questioned.

"Well, from what the old-man said, about two hundred years or so." He answered, though Naruto had been wondering about one thing though and decided to ask. 'Though, excuse me if I sound rude; but what's your name?" Naruto questioned.

"Hn, well aren't we the wise one?" The Dark-Ultra grunted to himself before answering. 'But very well since you've told me yours I might as well. If you will my name is Ultraman Belial, the first Dark-Ultra in history." Belial said darkly with authority.

Naruto's eyes widen at Belial's declaration, because instead of a regular Dark-Ultra it turns out he's "the" Dark-Ultra. He bows before Belial while crouching, now understanding the situation he's in; Naruto now knows that he has to play his cards right, otherwise he's good as dead.

"Forgive me for not realizing who you are, Belial-Sama." Naruto said in respect, which amused the Dark-Ultra.

"You may raise, young one." Belial said in reply as he sat down on the stone pillar behind him with his left leg raised to his chest. "Now tell me, where am I?" He questioned.

"You're on Elm, in the Land of Fire of the elemental Nations that is mostly populated by shadow warriors known as Shinobi; currently we are in Konohagakure." Naruto answered, Belial then took notice of the blue clothed headband Naruto is wearing, specifically the metal plate with a leaf engraved into it.

"Naruto, tell me what does the symbol on your headband mean?" He asked curiously.

"It shows that I'm a Shinobi of Konohagakure." Naruto answered again.

Belial absorbed the information given to him by Naruto so far, before deciding on how to ask his final question, he felt another presents inside of Naruto other than the Dark one from earlier. He thought about for a few moments with Naruto still standing before him before Belial finally figured out how to present his question.

"Naruto… Tell me why I sense a dark essence inside of you along with second that isn't dark?" Belial questioned.

Naruto is shocked that Belial can sense the Kyuubi that is sealed inside of him, but also that there's another one he didn't know about. Belial watched as Naruto's expression changed from shocked to surprise at the same time, obviously that he is aware of the first but not the second.

After taking a deep breath, Naruto decided to tell Belial now that there's no point in hiding it from him of what he's sensing.

"What you're sensing is a legendary beast called the Kyuubi no Kitsune." Naruto said before continuing. "It appeared and attacked Konohagakure over twelve years ago; our leader the Fourth Hokagē used a forbidden Jutsu to seal it away in a newborn infant." He finished; Belial quickly figured out who that infant is.

"You're that newborn, aren't you?" He stated rather than asked.

Naruto nodes yes in response, Belial sat there for a moment as he contemplated on what to do now.

_"This maybe my chance at redemption, now that I'm free of Rayblood's influence… Yes, perhaps he could be the one."_ Belial thought to himself, he sat there for what seemed to be an eternity but in reality, it was only a few minutes, and after an internal debate he finally came to a decision; he stood back up and faced Naruto.

"Uzumaki Naruto, for awakening me and telling me of both your world and of the beast you carry inside. I would like to make an offer to you." He said.

"And what might that be, Belial-Sama" Naruto questioned.

"How would you like to become my apprentice?" Belial asked this made Naruto's eyes widen once more that day by Belial's offer for a moment.

"If I say yes, what would you teach me?" Naruto asked.

"Heh." Belial chuckled before answering. "Very simple, I would teach you everything I know; from techniques, learning how to tame and control both various Kaiju and Aliens, and finally how to create your own Kaiju Capsules." Belial explained.

Naruto stood there for a few moments contemplating on the offer presented to him; it sounds like a good deal, but even he knows not every deal doesn't have any strings attached.

"That all sounds good to me, but what's the catch?" Naruto questioned further.

"Very good, you at least know how to pick up on this type of deal." Belial commented before answering. "The 'catch' is that I will have to give you some of my energy that will then turn you into a half breed between human and Ultra, it is essential in order to allow you to use said abilities." He explained further.

"_Okay... So, I can choose to except to be his apprentice and become a half breed after being given some of his power or decide to decline his offer and expect to be dusted."_ Naruto thought to himself, he continued to go over the offer until he closed his eyes for a moment before reopening them, coming to a decision.

"Belial-Sama, I've decided... Too except your offer to become your apprentice." He said before bowing his head to his new teacher in respect.

Belial smirked at Naruto's answer, before realizing that he needed to disguise himself to not draw too much attention to himself in public.

"Very well, Naruto; Before I fully accept you as my apprentice, I must talk to your Hokagē about this so that you can train without anyone interfering with your training." He said before continuing. 'But first, I believe my current form is not going to allow me to walk around the village without drawing too much attention, so I'll assume a human form till a time it's not needed." He said before being consumed in a dark purple, which blind's Naruto for a few moments.

When the light dies down it reveals Belial's new form; his body appears to be built like a WWE wrestler and has blood red tattoos in the same pattern as before all over his body, his face is rough looking with little to no baby fat has black haired sideburns and is bald, his eyes are magma red; he has a pair of black pants with a dark purple sash tied around his waist, and a pair of combat boots with red highlights, while still holding the Giga Battlenizer in his hand.

"Ah... This will do, for now." Belial said in a deep voice matching his new appearance.

Naruto for his part thought his eyes were going to pop out of their sockets, though you can't blame him because he didn't know that Ultra's could take human form. Then again, that could explain how they appear where kaiju would surface. Naruto shook his head before regaining his pastor and speaking.

"Belial-Sama, if you wish to meet the Hokagē then we best get moving, he leaves his office in an hour." He said Belial nodes before standing up revealing to still be standing at 7ft.

"Agreed, Naruto, it would be rude to keep the man waiting." He said before grinning.

**-Meanwhile in the Hokagē's office-**

Hiruzen Sarutobi can be seen currently in battle with the greatest nemesis to all Kagē's in the Elemental Nations, paperwork. He had finished his meeting with the Johnin sensei's of their team's test results, while he's happy to know that three teams past their tests. Though he wished that Kakashi would take his new position as sensei more seriously, this leads him to a problem with how to handle said man. He'll have to find someone who can keep him in check and make sure he's doing his duty as sensei. Not only that but, but once more did Naruto held back again during the test, yes, he's been aware of Naruto's real strength and abilities for some time now.

But he felt he shouldn't pressure the boy; he knows that even if he did bring it up and he did ask the boy to drop his mask it wouldn't change how the villagers view him. That's another thing that has disappointed him is how they reacted that night he revealed Naruto's burden, he hoped that they would have honored Minato's last request. But he shouldn't have expected anything different from the villagers, because of the state everyone was in at the time.

Because of how they all reacted he had no choice but to create a new law that for Naruto, hoping the boy could live a peaceful life growing up. Oh, how wrong he was, because instead Naruto was ignored and hated throughout his childhood, and Hiruzen couldn't do anything at the time because of the civilian council had power over him during the time. But now that Naruto is a Shinobi under his command, he will have a better chance of helping the boy from the civilian council.

Though he's been contemplating something as of late, that being Naruto's inheritance that have been left by his parents. While he knows he can't give the boy his inheritance until he becomes the age of sixteen or achieved the rank of Chunin though he's been thinking that it would be better to give Naruto's inheritance before that to help the boy in the long run. As he was thinking about this the intercom on his desk went off, sighing to himself in relief from the paperwork he pressed the button on the intercom.

"Yes?" He said in tiredness.

"H-Hokagē-Sama, you have two visitors requesting to see you." The female secretary said while stuttering, this made him raise an eyebrow for he wasn't expecting her to stutter like that or any visitors tonight.

"Send them in." He simply said, wanting to know who it is at this hour. He heard the door being opened and watched as a familiar mop of blonde hair poke inside.

He smiled seeing the person had just been thinking about walk in the room, though he noticed that Naruto wasn't wearing his usual mask. Instead Naruto is wearing a serious expression that he won't lie unnerved him, more than likely just too use to his mask. Fallowing behind is a man who is intimidating to say the least, the man stood at 7ft with blood red tattoos in strange patterns all over his body; black sideburns and is completely bald on top of his head, his eyes looked like there bathed in red magma. The man has no shirt leaving his chest bare showing how he's built, for his body is that of what he thinks of a wrestler; he's wearing a pair of black pants with a dark purple sash tied around his waist; he's wearing a pair of what he believes to be black combat boots, though the staff this man is holding in unique as well looking like it's built for both battle and something else.

Regardless he focused his attention back on Naruto, before speaking. "Well, Naruto-Kun, this is a surprise! I wasn't expecting to see you, and you brought a guest. To whom do I owe the pleasure?" Hiruzen asked and said man chuckled darkly which slightly unnerved him.

"You may call me... Belial Yami, Hokagē-sama." The man answered in a deep voice to match, this made Hiruzen raise an eyebrow for a moment, but he puts that aside for now.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you, Belial-Sama. Now then, Naruto-kun, why are you both hear?" Hiruzen asked curiously, though for a moment Naruto's expression softened before returning to his serious one.

"Hokagē-sama, I wished it was just a regular visit, but it isn't." Naruto said evenly, this made Hiruzen's expression from grandfatherly to one that belongs to a Hokagē.

Hiruzen singled the Anbu to leave before going through a set of hand seals to activate the silencing seals for the office, after finishing that the room glowed for a moment before fading away showing that they can speak without being heard from anyone outside.

"You may speak now." He said and both visitors nodded.

"Hokagē-Sama, today's events have shown me that it's time for me to drop my mask, as I'm sure you're aware, and improve myself." Naruto began before continuing. "But in order to do that, I need to know who my parents were; and please, Hokagē-Sama, don't lie to me." He finished, Hiruzen knew that Naruto is right about it, but he wasn't sure if he should with Belial in the room.

Before Hiruzen could continue his train of thought, said person spoke up.

"If I may, Hokagē-Sama." Belial said, getting Hiruzen's attention. "You need not worry about what you have to say to the boy, for I vow on my name that not a soul will know other than us." Belial finished, knowing how to play at this old man to spill the beans as it were. Hiruzen is surprised to say the least, though decided to test Belial's before giving out such information of Naruto's heritage.

"Tell me, Belial-san, what is your intention after I reveal his heritage?" Hiruzen questioned, he had to be sure this man can be trusted.

Belial chuckled before answering. "I don't care about whom his parents are or his heritage and burden, to me I see a child who is ready to learn to be a warrior." Belial's said before continuing. "Besides, I was planning to take him under my wing as my apprentice... With your permission of course." Belial's finished, his answer surprised Hiruzen for he didn't see that coming.

Nor did Hiruzen think the man would also want to take the boy as his apprentice, even if he knew Naruto's heritage. Hiruzen put his right hand on his chin to contemplate this new development, perhaps now is the right time, no it is the right time. The boy needs to know, Jiraiya's plan be damned for the man never once went to see the boy when he's here. Hiruzen made his decision before reaching for the top left drawer and pulled it open to reveal many different scrolls; he reached in and grabs the one marked Fourth.

He put it on the desk and unrolled it revealing it to be a storage seal; he then made the hand seal for release and channeled some Chakra causing a small puff of smokes to go off before dissipating just as quickly. On top of the storage seal area pair of scrolls each with a different color, one being yellow and the other red. Hiruzen returned his attention back to Naruto before speaking.

"Naruto-kun, before I hand you these scrolls understand that I originally was going to give you these when you became seven, but a certain someone thought otherwise. Believe me I never wanted you to suffer like have." Hiruzen said honestly, Naruto can see the regret in his eyes making him smile softly, Hiruzen return in kind.

Hiruzen picked up the scrolls before standing from his chair; he walked around the desk before stopping in front of Naruto. He held out both scrolls to Naruto, who then reached out for the yellow scroll first to read its contents. Naruto open the scroll and started reading it.

_Dear Naruto, Menma and Mito._

_If you're reading this then the sealing worked and you're alive, I'm sorry that I'm not there to see you grow like a father should. My name is Minato Namikaze, the fourth Hokagē, before I go on I just want to say that I didn't want this to happen, but this masked man came and threatened you and successfully took the nine tails from your mother, Kushina, I had to seal it away but the only ones capable of doing that were the Uzumaki and your mother was too weak to have it sealed in her again. I'm sorry for putting this burden on you three if I could've done something else believe me, I would've done it, but I couldn't. I sealed three parts of the nine tails chakra in each of you three and the last piece in me. I believed you three could master this power when this man came again. But know that he's skilled he knew how to dodge my thunder God almost perfectly. I'm sorry I can't be there to protect you three, I know some of this village will be grieving and take it out on you three. But I know you all will become stronger than their hatred and rise above it. I put in here various Wind styles I know and some more and how to work my Hiraishin and the kunai I used with it and how to use a technique I learned from my master, Jiraiya, the Rasengan. Mito try to stay away from him he's, ha well a super pervert. I can only ask that you three will find it in your hearts to forgive me, as a father I couldn't ask some other family to sacrifice their child to become the Jinchuuriki. Know that I am proud of you three and will always be watching you._

_Love Minato Namikaze, father of the soon to be greatest trio of ninja in the leaf._

As Naruto read the scroll, he couldn't believe his father really was the Fourth Hokagē, he even shed a few tears that he really did love him. However, one thing stood out the most are this other names, Menma and Mito, and that there his siblings meaning he's the first born among triplets. He needs to be sure, so he rolled up the scroll before putting it in his coat pocket. He then reached out for the next scroll that's probably from his mother and opened it, he then started reading it.

_Dear my beautiful children_

_If you're reading this, then Hiruzen finally decided to tell you the truth. My name is Kushina Uzumaki, or as I was known around the village the red-hot habanero or Red Death. I was also the Jinchuriki for Kurama, the nine tailed fox which your father has sealed in you. Know that I loved you all so much and was counting the very second waiting to hold you three in my arms. But when a Jinchuuriki gives birth the seal gets weakened where the beast can get free. Try not to give the old fluff ball a hard time, he may act mean but he's really nice, he put up with all my talk about how happy I was to be a mother. Listen to me I'm blabbing, dattebayo. I'm writing this in case that this does happen, and Minato had sealed parts of Kurama in you three. I'm sorry for not being there for you, Kami I wish that I were. But know this we love you and are watching out for you three and are sorry we won't be there to watch you grow into the ninja we wanted you to be. Inside this letter is a storage seal holding books on Fuinjutsu, a skill we Uzumaki are the best at, books on Kenjutsu, something I'm good at, and instructions on how to use the Uzumaki chakra chains. I'm sorry for not being there to teach you these myself. But do your best and give that village hell, dattebayo!_

_Love Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze, mother of you triplets._

After reading this it only confirmed that his parents were expecting triplets after all, but then that raised the question. Where they are now, are they safe, are they living in a different village? So many questions were running through his mind right now. But only one person right now might know what's going on, so he faced Hiruzen with a questioning look.

"Hokagē-sama, did you happen to read these scrolls?" He asked, causing Hiruzen's eyebrows to raise a little, he opened the scroll he currently held and gave it a quick read. While Belial stands there curios as to what's going on.

As Hiruzen read the scrolls contents, his eyes start to widen as he continues to read it; after he finishes reading the first scroll, he saw Belial's expression and decided to hand him said scroll for him to see. Belial read the scroll pretty quickly and see's the problem right away and just simply rolled it closed before handing it to Naruto, who merrily put the scrolls in his coat pocket.

Hiruzen walked back around the office desk before sitting himself down as tried to comprehend what just learned, after a few moments of silence Hiruzen finally spoke.

"I-I don't understand... None of this makes sense." Hiruzen said confused, until it hit him like a ton of bricks. "Unless... Of course, the blood corps no Jutsu is the only explanation for this." He said as he finally understands what it means, even Naruto knew what that Jutsu does, and Belial can easily guess what it does by the name.

"So, it seems that someone is trying to manipulate everything for their own benefit. Eh, Hokagē-sama?" Belial said smoothly.

"So, it would seem." Hiruzen said with a hint of suspension in his voice, this didn't go unnoticed by Belial.

"I assume you have an idea as to who might be responsible?" Belial asked, Hiruzen just nodes.

"I might, but I can't do anything without evidence. In the meantime I give you permission to take Naruto as your apprentice, but first I believe by being a member of Naruto's team will allow you to teach him better and I would like you in return keep Kakashi in line when he's not doing his duties as sensei correctly this would make you a second sensei to said team." Hiruzen started before continuing. "But before that I would like to test you in a weeks' time at training ground 13 around noon to see how skilled you are, if you are alright with that?" He finished, Belial thought about it for a moment before answering.

"Hmm... That seems acceptable for me." Belial's said excepting Hiruzen's offer.

"Good then, will it's getting late and this paperwork won't do itself. I bid you both goodnight." Hiruzen said, Naruto and Belial's just nod before leaving the office.

Hiruzen just sat in his chair now wondering what the future will bring. But for now, he needs to take care of a certain issue that has cropped up, he deactivated the silencing seals and flared his chakra which called the Anbu that appeared in a flash, four Anbu each with a different animal mask.

"I need a team sent out to find Jiraiya, he's ordered to return for an SS-class mission. Is that understood?" Hiruzen commended.

"Yes, Hokagē-sama!" They all said before vanishing from the office.

Hiruzen let out a long sigh of relief, before going back to the dreaded paperwork. Though while he was,

he had an expression of happiness knowing he's done the right thing tonight.

— **Later at the Alpha house —**

Both Naruto and Belial's walk in the Alpha house where they're greeted by A.I.R.G.U.

"Welcome back, masters." He greeted.

Belial's just walked in not hearing the A.I. as he has other things to take care of, while Naruto has noticed that his current clothing won't cut it, he wants to change them in order to show the new hi. But because the villagers see him as the fox, he can't get any new clothes, but then an idea hits him.

"Belial-Sama, I have a question." He said gaining Belial's attention as he stands in front of one of the machines, Belial's looks at Naruto showing his he's listening. "I'm wondering if I can have some new clothing to show my new mantel as your apprentice and to get out of this ugly jumpsuit." He asked.

Belial thought about it for a moment before answering.

"And what colors would you like them to be?" Belial's questioned, Naruto thought about it for a moment before replying.

"I would like it to be a crimson red and black." Naruto answered.

Belial's smirked at his choice before raising his left hand and shot out a harmless red-n-black beam, that engulfed Naruto for a moment before he cut the beam allowing it to die out to reveal Naruto's new look.

Naruto is now wearing a black tight-fitting shirt that showed off his still developing muscles, a black vest with crimson red out lines over said shirt, an orange swirl on his left shoulder showing his Uzumaki heritage, a silhouette of a crimson red fox head on the back with the kanji for Destroyer in black on the back of the vest. A pair of black shinobi pants with his equipment still where they were before, a pair of open toed combat shinobi boots with some crimson red highlights. Finally, his head band cloth is replaced with a black cloth.

Naruto looks himself over and has to say that Belial has very good taste; he then readdressed Belial and bowed his head in thanks.

"Thank you, Belial-Sama." He said gratefully.

"Consider it as a bonus for becoming my apprentice." Belial's said.

Belial then turned his attention back to what he was doing before, he simply pressed a button on the counsel, and it started to activate. A holographic screen appeared over the machine as it booted up, he started typing on the machine as multiple different screen's appeared before going away just as quickly. Once he's sure everything is in order, he nodded to himself before returning his attention to Naruto.

"Naruto, we must make a plan for upcoming week." He said, Naruto nods in agreement and so they planned everything out for tomorrow before Naruto went back to his apartment for the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ultraman Maelstrom **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Ultraman, or Godzilla but my own OC Kaiju. All rights belong to TAHO and their respective owners, and a big shout out to SpikedTankedmaster300 for helping with some of the scenes.**

"Talking"

"SHOUTING"

"_Thinking/Telepathy"_

"**Demonic/Alien"**

"**SHOUTING"**

"_**Demonic/Alien Telepathy"**_

"_**SHOUTING"**_

"**M**i**x**e**d **v**o**i**c**e**"**

"**S**H**O**U**T**I**N**G**"**

**Chapter 2: New look, and a new Sensei.**

It's 11 PM at night, Naruto is in the middle of packing his things in his apartment into a storage seal, as he was putting the last of his things in his storage seal Scrolls. He's been thinking on how his life will change with his mask gone, and how is friends are going to react.

He figures what everyone's reactions are going to be; Sasuke demanding him to teach him his techniques, Sakura screaming like a banshee about being cooler than her "Sasuke-kun".

Shikamaru, probably already knows but didn't say anything because it would be in his own words "too troublesome". Choji wouldn't care because it wouldn't matter to him the big guy, Ino being a gossip queen or also known as Miss Konoha daily would more than likely leak it out to everyone though he wouldn't care for it or it if the council tried anything he would make it clear to them to never mess with him, if they a valued their lives.

Kiba would be more than likely pissed as much as Sasuke for him not fighting him seriously in the beginning, Shino like Shikamaru may have already figured him out. Now comes the one person that truly cares about him, Hinata.

She's the only girl in the village that truly cares about him, maybe more. He wouldn't be lying about her affections for him, but she's a very shy girl, and it doesn't help that she's being pressured by her own family in the clan, and because of that she isn't able to gather the courage to tell him.

Not only that, but he can see the Heart of a Lion inside of her just waiting to be set free. Naruto thinks he will spend more time with Hinata whenever he can, so he can see if her feelings are genuine or just a crush.

Now that he thinks about it, maybe he should gather his friends up at Ichiraku's, now that he's loaded like a king in money. Besides, Belial-sama is going to be tested in a week; so, it gives him plenty of things to do, and he can only imagine the looks on Sasuke's and Sakura's faces when they meet Belial-sama.

Deciding to just put those thoughts away and finish packing his stuff, about five minutes later he has everything in a scroll. He went to the door and stopped, he looked behind him and he silently said his goodbyes to this place. He then turned around and walked out of the apartment, never to return there again.

**-Namikaze Estate-**

Naruto arrived at the front gate of the Namikaze Estate within ten minutes, the building is in an traditional Japanese setting; said building appeared to have at least three floors and a balconies on the second and third floors, the building is made out of oak with the roof being made of (something). The front gate seems to have a blood seal barrier to keep those not of the Namikaze or Uzumaki blood out, and only allows those of said blood entry.

Naruto quickly took out a Kunai with his left hand and poked his right index finger drawing blood, he quickly wiped his bleeding finger on the blood seal; said seal glowed for a second letting him know that he can now enter.

Naruto opened the gate before walking through, he then walked up to the main doors and took out the keys. He unlocked the door; taking a deep breath, he than opened it and walked inside. He's greeted to the sight fine quality wooden floors and fine furniture, realizing that he wouldn't be able to explore all of it in a short time, Naruto created ten Shadow-Clones.

"Okay, you eight will do a thorough sweep of the building and you two will go into the shopping District while being disguised as different people to get food and supplies." He said.

"Right, Boss!" All the clones said at the same time before dispersing to their assigned tasks.

Naruto then put the scroll containing his items on a nightstand next to him on the left before leaving the and headed to training ground 7 to meet up with Belial, it didn't take him long to reach said training grounds. Though as was approaching the entrance to the Alpha-House, he noticed that Airugu's drone floating there as if he'd been expecting him.

Naruto approached the AI, who noticed him in return.

"Welcome back, Naruto-san." The AI greeted.

"Thank you, Airugu-san." Naruto greeted in return.

"Belial-Sama, is awaiting your arrival." The Ai continued.

"Understood… Say, Airugu-san, is it possible to change my hair color?" Naruto questioned.

"Hai, it is very possible, I can change it to the point to where your children may be able to inherit it as well." Airugu said.

This gave Naruto answer he'd been looking for.

"Airugu, can you do something for me?" Naruto asked, Airugu continued floating there as he listened to Naruto's request.

**-Meanwhile inside the Alpha-House-**

Belial whistled as he gave the Giga-Battlenizer a twirl, he then heard footsteps he looked at Naruto entering the room before raising an eyebrow; Naruto is now sporting red streaks to his blonde hair.

"So, what do you think?" Naruto asked.

"I don't mind but why?" The Ultra questioned, not understanding the reason.

"Well, while I did liked my blonde hair, but I wanted to add red some to show that I'm an Uzumaki. Airugu said that this hair coloring is permanent." Naruto said.

"Indeed. It is down to the point where his children could gain this hair trait, as per his orders." The A.I. explained further.

"Whatever, ready to start training?" Said Belial as he stood up, while putting the Giga Battlenizer on his shoulder

"I was born ready; follow me I know the right place to go." Naruto replied, Belial just gestured for him to lead the way; and so, they left for Naruto's first training session

**-The next day, with Team-7-**

Kakashi walked along side Sasuke and Sakura as they tried looking for Naruto who had been missing for a day. He wasn't at his apartment, if you could even call that place a place of living; in fact, it looked to have been cleared out of all items and cleaned till it looked like you can eat off the floor. He wasn't around pranking anybody as they would have heard it, he wasn't even at Ichiraku's and that was a scary thought as he was always there eating ramen. Not even Hinata has seen him, and she follows him around half the time!

Hell, he just finished talking to the Third Hokagē about it; only to be told that he shouldn't worry too much and that he should think about why he hasn't been seen since yesterday. The Third was obviously pointing how he along with the rest of Team-7 just left Naruto tied to the training post without even thinking about freeing him.

So now they are going to their training grounds to try and find him.

"Maybe he thought you were going to be extra late, like you did last time." Sakura said in thought.

"I may arrive late but I'm usually not 6 hours late." Kakashi said, the two Genin just roll their eyes at their sensei's response.

Even though they just became a team a day ago and have seen his tardiness they found that laughable, because he was late 4 hours yesterday with a very pathetic excuse.

"Why didn't we look at the training grounds in the first place?" Sasuke questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Because I figured he was still in the village and it was the last place I thought of." Kakashi said while scratching the back of his head with his one eye closed sheepishly.

Both Sasuke and Sakura sweat-drop at this, they're having a hard time believing that he didn't bother looking here first of all places. Kakashi and the two Genin then heard the sounds of grunting and what sounded like wooden weapons hitting against each other, one of the grunts they recognized as Naruto's but the other they didn't.

Fearing Naruto was being attacked the trio rushed into the training area, what they found wasn't a attacker but it was a fairly large man training Naruto as the two held bow staffs although the large man with the red tattoos staff was different looking as Naruto's was a plain red staff.

"Amazing, my apprentice, you pick up fast." The man said complemented.

"Thank you, Belial-sama. I am proud to finally show my true colors, and it doesn't hurt to have a photographic memory." Naruto said to the man now known Belial.

"With that and your skills you will take to my teachings like a fish to water." Belial said for he'd rarely seen such talent as what Naruto displayed in their training thus far.

"Thank you, Belial-Sama." Naruto said.

"You can stop calling me that." Belial sighed, while scratching the back of his head.

You see before they started training Belial had Naruto talk to the Nine-Tails or otherwise known as Kuruma, it turns out that someone was indeed behind his attack twelve years ago, one that was confirmed to be an Uchiha. Naruto was able to work out a deal with Kuruma for exchange for letting him use his Chakra, Naruto would make Kuruma's current living conditions better and access to both Naruto's sight and hearing.

After words Airugu started helping Naruto with learning elemental jutsu, since the Third had tested him with a special Chakra paper, the results were a very high wind affinity and nearly as high water affinity. So Airugu was able to find suitable Jutsu for him to learn. It didn't tale him more than half an hour to learn all of them.

Belial then start with hand to hand combat and different weapon types as well; they've been training through the rest of the night and through most of the morning till now.

"Okay. Hello, Kakashi you're '_very'_ late." Naruto said as if talking about the weather.

"We've been looking all over for you! Where have you been?!" Sakura yelled being her usual loud self.

"I'm standing a foot from you, no need to scream, banshee." Naruto said plainly.

"What did you call me?!" Sakura screeched in anger.

"Didn't you hear me? Probably can't because you made yourself deaf with your loud voice, forehead." Naruto insulted, surprising the three of his response.

This is when they noticed his new outfit and the new color added to his hair.

"What's up with the new look and what did you do to your hair?" Sasuke questioned out of curiosity.

"Thought it was time for a change." Naruto said as if he's not bothered about it.

"About time." Sakura mumbled.

"Says the girl that wears pink." Naruto retorted.

"Shut up!" Sakura yelled before going for a hit, but he grabs the fist and squeezes making her groan in pain, surprising both Kakashi and Sasuke.

"I am not your punching bag anymore." He said in a low tone before letting her go and pushing her back.

"And you are?" Kakashi said looking at Belial, not recognizing him or seeing him anywhere in the village.

"The person who is going to pick up your slack." Belial said plainly.

"Excuse me?" Kakashi said taken back, being unaware of this info.

"Your Kagē's assigned me as an aid for this team so when you don't train them I'll actually do it. I am Belial Yami." Belial said while he gives them a bow.

"I've learned more from him than anyone." Naruto said as he puts on what looked like Belial's old mantel except of being blood-red it's ebony-black with orange-red outlines and the Uzumaki symbol on the back in the color of blood-red, Belial gave this modified version of his mantel to show that Naruto is his apprentice.

"And why wasn't I told of this by the Hokagē?" Kakashi questioned not believing him.

"Maybe because he hasn't made his decision final yet. He wants to test me first, though I have little doubt I will win it easily, though he said that I can start teaching till its official." Belial explained.

"I'm sorry but who exactly are you? I have never seen you in this village before." Sasuke asked.

"I'm new here and after seeing you all leaving Naruto behind tied up on that stupid log post I decided to take the Uzumaki kid under my tutelage to become an unstoppable ninja." Belial answered with a bit of disgust in his voice.

"How?" Sasuke questioned further.

"Belial knows combat techniques and other forms of offensive and defensive attacks that makes one a lethal force to be reckoned with. Those of which he has promised to teach me and teach some to the two of you if you can handle it." Naruto explained for his new sensei.

"Well if we are to begin working alongside one another then we should get to know one another. Naruto take him to the top of the academy like when we first introduced ourselves to each other." Kakashi said with his eye doing that weird upside down U shape.

"Fine."

Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke as Belial puts on an identical type of Mantel like Naruto's but its just colored blood-red.

"Where's your shirt?" Sakura asked.

"You try finding one my size and that will actually fit me." Belial deadpanned.

"Well meet you there." Naruto said as both he and Belial vanished in vortexes of shadows.

This surprised and shocked Sasuke and Sakura.

"If he's going to be a new sensei for us, I'd want him to teach me that." Sasuke said impressed with what he's seen, Sakura nods in agreement, they than take off to same meeting spot from yesterday.

Kakashi was already on the academy roof reading his book when suddenly a kunai went directly through the middle of the book slicing it in half.

He screamed as he picked up the two halves and turned to see who threw it.

It was Naruto!

Both He and Belial where in the tree on the roof with him. But how? He just left them.

"Did you... shunshin here? Naruto that's a high level technique not just everyone can do it. How did you?" Kakashi said in both shock and amazement.

"The old man taught me it, he showed me how do it. He's a pretty good teacher." Naruto said.

"It wasn't hard, even I pick up on things like it's breathing the air. Kinda like this kid, I've only had him for a day and he's already learning so much." Belial explained further.

"Why did you destroy my book?!" Kakashi exclaimed while crying anime style tears over said book.

"I hate perverts." Naruto said with passion.

'Dear god, he's becoming his mother!' Kakashi thought as he knew Naruto's mother who was scary as hell when angry, for even he knew better than anger her.

Naruto sits down on the tree branch and pulls out a book and begins reading.

Belial leans on the trunk of the tree and closes his eyes

Kakashi glanced at Naruto's book.

'Travelers guide to Kaiju? A Kaiju book? Why would he be reading those?' Kakashi thought, as he didn't know he read that kind of thing.

Sasuke and Sakura's breathing got their attention but Kakashi only turned to them.

"When can we learn that, Shunshin?" Sasuke said out of breath.

"Yeah, that was a long walk." Sakura said also out of breath.

"You're reading a book?" Sasuke said looking up at Naruto.

"Yeah." Naruto said.

"Why?" Sasuke asked.

"Because I wanted to." Naruto answered while turning a page.

"Seeing as we may have a new person working alongside us I suggest we introduce ourselves to him and tell him stuff about us." Kakashi said.

"Kakashi Hatake, age 26, Birthday: September 15, Horoscope: Virgo, Blood Type: O, Height: 5"11, Weight: 67.5 kg, Hair: Silver, eye color: grey, Rank: Jonin, Former ANBU. Likes: Icha-Icha series, Broiled Saury with salt, Miso soup with eggplant Dislikes: Anything sweet. Was personally trained by the fourth Hokagē. Is known as the copycat ninja for some reason, and his special jutsu is the Chidori." Naruto said as if talking about the weather.

Everyone, except Belial, looked at Naruto in shock and surprise none more than Kakashi himself as Naruto didn't look away from his book.

'How did he know all that? I never told him anything about me.' Kakashi thought.

"How did you -" Sakura began before being interrupted.

"Read his profile, the Kage's really going to need to up the security. I read up on a lot of people and considering I have a photographic memory I have it all kept in my mind." Naruto interrupted.

"When did this happen?" Kakashi said.

"Back when I was younger and got bored waiting for gramps to show up." Naruto answered while turning the page of his book.

"Anything else I should know?" Kakashi questioned

"Yeah, I read many scrolls about jutsu techniques and had them memorized. A lot of them were from the various clans here in Konoha, like Shikamaru's, Ino's, Hinata's, Kiba's and Sasuke's being some of them." Naruto said shocking them

"_We really need to up security if a little Naruto can get into all that stuff."_ Kakashi thought with sweat drop.

"When did all this happen?" Kakashi asked further.

"Back when I was like six." Naruto explained.

"Damn, our security sucks." Sasuke said with disbelief, Sakura nods in agreement, while Belial is silently chuckling.

Skipping Sasuke and Sakura's introductions.

"Okay, although nothing's changed. Belial why don't you go next?" Kakashi said after he sweat dropping to Sasuke and Sakura's original introductions.

"Alright." Belial said as he got down from the tree with Naruto who never looked away from his book.

"Hello, I am Belial Yami. My likes are my own, I don't have many dislikes. My favorite foods are my own, actually I don't think I have a favorite food. My dream... my dream." Belial looks away as now Naruto glanced at him.

"Belial?" He said worried for his sensei.

"My dream is to find a way to make up for all the bad things I have done and, and to reconcile with my son." Belial said.

The three other members of team 7 look at Belial feeling sorry, even Sasuke just from hearing the tone he used.

Belial looked down and saw Naruto looking at him with the same face.

"Well I guess I can add you to the list of my likes." Belial said while playfully rubbing his head.

"Watch the hair." Naruto said playfully.

"Not going to try and dig into that seeing how emotional you are." Kakashi said, seeing the pain in Belial's eyes.

'Besides that, we only got his name.' He thought as Sakura and Sasuke have the same thought.

"Naruto now you." Kakashi said.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like the color red and yellow, yet I don't like the color orange, that much. I love ramen and hate the time it takes to wait for it to cook. I love training with Belial and want to have him see me become the ultimate ninja. I also have a love that I didn't tell you. I... love... Kaiju, I love all of nature!" Naruto said making Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura face vault

"I thought you were going to tell us about a girl!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Why do you love those things?" Sasuke asked wanting to know more about it.

"Because when I was little, I made friends with one, Golly. My dream is to make a work where the people of Elem and the Kaiju can live together in harmony. I want to be the first to discover new species of Kaiju and write about them so all can know. And..." Naruto looks up to the Kagē monument,

"What about being Hokagē? You've said that before like a thousand times, what finally change your mind?" Sasuke asked.

"To be honest, maybe." Naruto said shocking them even Kakashi who nearly drops his other Icha-Icha book and struggles to catch it as it keeps jumping from hand to hand before using both to grasp it.

"What do you mean, maybe?!" Sakura screeched.

Belial cleaned out his right ear with his pinky.

"You weren't kidding about her voice." Belial said.

"Told ya." Naruto said. "I've recently learned a couple of things involving my family, more specifically my mother and my clan." Naruto explained.

"Wait, clan?" Sasuke said in surprise.

"Yep. The Uzumaki clan, did you know the first Hokage's wife was a Uzumaki, she was my great, great, great grandmother. Making me related to the first Hokagē and his brother the second. I recently found out my mother's identity and some other things which leads me to my next dream, no, my mission." Naruto explained as he closed his eyes

The trio of 7 look at each other and back at Naruto surprised by how serious he was especially considering moments ago he was making Kakashi and Sasuke laugh when he was burning Sakura while said pinkett was blushing. After calming herself down, they then leaned in to hear more of what he has to say.

"My mission is to find my mother and my triplet brother and sister. To find my family." Naruto finished with determination.

Kakashi's visible eye nearly bulged out his head, while both Sasuke and Sakura where surprised of this information.

"What happened? Everyone thought you were an orphan." Sakura said, trying to understand what was going on.

"I was for a time. Until I received my inheritance from the Hokagē. See my mom was known as the Red-Hot Habanero, the Red Death. She was possibly the most dangerous kunoichi ever. I heard that she fought all seven swordsman of the mist and humiliated them! Took them all on and beat them all without getting a single scratch or even getting hit once. With her signature sword, I forget what she called it, she was unstoppable. See among the Uzumaki clan's various skills they were adept swordsman. They would even give samurai a run for their money like what's his name, Mifune! Some guy from the Land of Iron." Naruto said as he continues to tell Sasuke and Sakura the stories he's heard about his mother. Meanwhile Kakashi was lost in thought.

"_Kushina is alive? Naruto has siblings?"_ He thought to himself.

"Well anyways, I'm getting off topic. She apparently came from a village called Uzushiogakure, or the Hidden Whirlpool village or hidden eddy village. It was the home of the Uzumaki clan. We were great in things like sealing Justus, swords techniques, known for having a lot of summoning scrolls and among those was one that was found by the royal family of Uzu. The family was relayed to the third Uzu Kagē's I didn't get her name..." Naruto said before being interrupted,

"Wait! They had a Princess as a Kagē!?" Sakura exclaimed.

"Queen actually." Naruto said.

"A queen?!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"Yeah, mom wrote how Grandma Kazue had..." Naruto said before being interrupted again.

"Wait, the Kagē was your grandmother?!" The three exclaimed in unison.

"Yeah so? I just remembered what her name was." Naruto said not seeing what making them freak out like this.

"Naruto, if your grandmother was a queen that made your mother a princess and considering how old your mother must've been then she could've became the new queen, making you a prince. You're royalty!" Sasuke said.

"Huh? Well anyways, my mom... is alive." Naruto said dropping a bombshell.

Kakashi's visible eye bulged even further as Sasuke and Sakura were drawn in.

"Really? Where has she been? Did she abandon you?" Sakura asked.

"Uzumaki never abandon our own." Naruto said in a stern voice so unlike himself.

"Then what happened?" Sasuke said now more interested in what is being said.

"Someone lied to her making her believe that I was dead, and she just left. That's the only thing I can think of. Then said person made it seem like she was dead." Naruto said.

"What was her name?" Sakura questioned.

"Kushina." Naruto answered.

Sasuke leaned back and put on a thinking face.

"Kushina, Kushina... where have I heard that name before?" Sasuke said as he tried to remember.

The Uchiha then snaps his fingers.

"My mom always talked about a lady named Kushina! They were best friends and teammates, I think. I always remembered how she would visit... a friend. " Sasuke said.

Sasuke then leaned back.

"What? She talked about adopting me? In one of mom's letters she said If anything happened to her and dad that Tsunade Senju, Jiraiya or Mikoto would take care of me. I remember the times how she would try but failed." Naruto said as he remembered her.

"I'd always remember she would come home sad. She was actually trying to adopt you?" Sasuke asked trying to understand what's going.

"Yeah, because she thought of my mom as like a sister. Which is why one of my dreams is... to avenge her death." Naruto said with conviction laced in his tone and shown on his face

Sasuke's eyes widened at this.

"Remember the night your clan was slaughtered? That very same morning Mikoto had finally found a way to get past all the problems and was ready to adopt me. She told me, "By morning you will be a part of my family." The next day I read up on the Uchiha massacre." Naruto explained.

Sasuke couldn't believe what he was hearing

"The very day I was finally going to experience what it was like to be a part of a family and it was ripped away from me. On that day I vowed vengeance on Itachi Uchiha, and I won't stop until I finally kill him." Naruto finished.

Sasuke couldn't believe that look in Naruto's eyes.

It was the very same that was in his eyes, the fire in them. The look of vengeance.

"Then I'm going to find the person who took my father from me, and the person who tricked my mother into leaving and crush them until there is nothing, but ashes left. I'm going to eradicate them from the face of the planet!" Naruto said with determination in his eyes.

The trio couldn't believe the look in his eyes.

"_Naruto..."_ the trio thought.

"Naruto just what has happened to make this sudden change in personality?" Kakashi asked.

"I just got sick and tired of being pushed around by everyone. Now I'm going to stand up on my own two feet and not be afraid to show who I truly am! I've broken my mask and am going to show my true face to all." Naruto said.

"Damn right, kid." Belial finally said speaking after what seemed like forever.

"_We could've been brothers, but Itachi stole that from him."_ Sasuke thought as he had more reasons to exact vengeance on his brother.

"Well considering we are now teamed with a new Naruto; I think I have just the thing that can have us see his new skills." Kakashi said while holding up two familiar bells.

"The bell test again?" Sasuke said.

"Yes, but also considering how you already know what the test is meant for, this time you will have until the sun goes down to get them. Should be plenty of time to give our new Naruto to show us just how much he's changed." Kakashi said.

Naruto grinned as he closed his book and looked right at Kakashi.

"Be careful watch you ask for." He said

Inside Naruto, Kurama grinned as this was going to be fun to watch.

"And I get to watch." Belial said.

"Even better." Naruto said.

The group gathered at the training grounds as Kakashi stood in front of them reading his book, making Naruto growl.

He really did not like perverts and every time he had to use that sexy jutsu a part of him always wanted to throw up having to use it

Belial took a seat in a tree leaning his back on it as he watches, eating popcorn.

'This will be fun. Should've brought more food.' Belial thought.

"Okay, are you ready?" Kakashi sais.

"Hell yeah." Naruto said unknown to them his nails grew into claws.

"Begin."

Naruto reached into his pouch and threw shuriken and kunai.

Kakashi had grabbed his own and easily blocked them but then grunted as in the blink of an eye Naruto was right on him with his fist in his gut.

"How'd he -" Sasuke said surprised.

"_Such speed."_ Kakashi thought.

Kakashi could barely dodged Naruto's attack to his face but he did and saw the claws of his fingers.

"_That's similar to the Inuzuka clans attack style, clawed hands."_ Kakashi thought.

"I call it my fox claw style. Now that I got your attention, I wanted to let you know another one of my goals. I want to learn every single type of jutsu. Every taijutsu, genjutsu everything. Even make my own." Naruto said before he leapt up and struck Kakashi's chest. "2 actually. Fox Claw and Maelstrom's Claw." Naruto said.

"2 new taijutsu, a certain person I know would probably be jealous." Kakashi said

Naruto then charged at him tucking both arms in.

Naruto then leapt up and struck Kakashi's shoulder with his knee

Kakashi put on a serious face as he put his book away.

"Guess I won't be able to get any reading in." Kakashi muttered.

"**Shadow Clone Jutsu!"** Naruto called before making 5 clones.

"Okay, you want me serious? Alright then!" Kakashi said as he made handsigns before putting his left hand close to his mouth. **"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!"** He called out.

The jutsu unleashed a large ball of fire that went through the 3 of the clones but Naruto went through hand signs as did the other two.

"**Water Style: Liquid Bullet!"** Naruto launched a barrage of water blasts from his mouth as did the other two shadow clones and they extinguished the fire; this surprised the trio again.

"He can do Elemental jutsu?" Sasuke said in complete.

"Amazing." Sakura said in awe.

"_When did he learn how to do something like that?"_ Kakashi thought with wide eyes.

"Whew, didn't think that would work. Gramps told me that I had a strong wind affinity and a water affinity, but my water wasn't as strong. Kinda happy to know its strong enough." Naruto said as the other two shadow clones dispelled from using the jutsu.

"When did this happen?" Kakashi questioned.

"Couple hours ago, I read up on Elemental jutsu after seeing yours and Sasuke's and wanted to know mine." Naruto answered.

"Oi, Naruto, try not to show off all your new tricks! Takes away the fun!" Belial said as he ate a handful of popcorn.

"Yes, sir." Naruto said with a mock salute before getting back into his current fighting style.

Naruto went at Kakashi as the two started a dance of kunai.

"_Just what has this guy done to Naruto to get him to the point of going toe to toe with a Jonin?"_ Sasuke and Kakashi thought at the same time.

"Okay, enough showing off." Kakashi said as Naruto knocked the kunai out of his hand.

He then struck Naruto back before knocking the kunai out of his hand, grabbing it and then grabbing Naruto's arm, twisting it behind his back. The kunai he grabbed was pointed right at Naruto's neck; Sasuke and Sakura grunted as they both brought out their own kunai.

"Got you, now." Kakashi said thinking he's won.

Belial kept a smirk as he slightly shakes his head with a chuckle eating his bag of popcorn. Naruto grinned at this as well

"Naruto, I have one of your arms restrained and I can slash your throat before you can do anything." Kakashi said with his visible eyebrow raised, not understanding why he's smirking like that.

"But you won't, you'd probably just stab me in a place that wouldn't cause any permanent damage. Besides, I already have what I need in my hand." Naruto said still smirking, he whipped his hand up and a small black sphere the size of a marble shot up before he flicked it. "Quick, shield your eyes!" He said shaking his teammates out of their stupor and covering their eyes

Time seemed to go slow as Kakashi let go of his arm as the marble sized object went in his face before exploding making a large flash of light.

"GAH!" Kakashi exclaimed as he put a hand to his eye.

"Now, we vanish." Naruto said while dropping more marble like objects, but these made smoke as they exploded.

Kakashi groaned as he rubbed his eye and blinks, he was trying to regain his vision.

"Flashbangs, who uses flashbangs anymore?" Kakashi said in bewilderment while blinking his eye. "And smoke bombs? Nobody uses those anymore." He finished his thought out loud.

"Good luck finding him. The kid doesn't show himself unless he wants to be found." Belial said while still smirking.

"Great help you are." Kakashi said sarcastically.

"Thanks." Belial said in humor.

Unknown to Kakashi, Naruto was just a few feet away hiding with the other two using a jutsu his dad left.

The **Wind Style: Wind Cloak**. This jutsu allowed the user to bend the air around him/her along with the others around the user to make it seem like they were invisible. He had a clone keep the jutsu up as he grabbed a brush and some ink and wrote seals around them.

"Ha! Silence seals down in seconds! Mom would be proud, now we can talk just as long as we stay inside the seal circle." Naruto said with a smirk.

"He can't hear or see us?" Sakura said.

"Nope." Naruto said.

"You learned all this from the letters your mom left you? Awesome." Sasuke said before the two looked at him with a surprised look on their faces. "What I can give a compliment, can't I?" He said.

"Yep." Naruto _"Along with a certain fox buddy of mine, the things left by dad and taught by Belial."_ He thought, while inside the seal; Kurama grinned.

"Wind and water. Hey don't wind style jutsu boost fire?" Sakura said remembering from their time in the academy.

"Yes, glad someone knew what I was thinking. Combine my wind style with your fire style, Sasuke; we should be able to do some damage. Did you know our mothers used to be members of the same team? They did this all the time, who's to say we can't?" Naruto said with a smirk.

Sasuke blinked before smirking as well and nods liking where this is going.

Kakashi had his back to them as Naruto stopped the wind cloak. He grins and looks back at the two as the two smiled and held back their laughter. Naruto may have matured but he couldn't resist a good prank. Must be the fox in him, foxes are tricksters after all.

"HEY, KAKASHI!" Naruto shouted.

Kakashi let out a rather unmanly yelp and jumped in the air before he fell into the water.

Kakashi picked himself out of the river as everyone laughed at him.

"You didn't hear that!" Kakashi said using fire style to get the water off of him.

"Told ya!" Belial exclaimed in glee.

"How did you hide from me?" Kakashi asked.

"Two words. Wind. Cloak." Naruto said with fox like grin.

Kakashi growled internally.

"_Kami, I always hated that jutsu. Minato-sensei always used it to prank... Wait a minute! How does he know it?! Good god, what idiot gave him it?! His pranks are going to be the end of us."_ Kakashi thought with despair.

"Sakura, go!" Naruto shouted.

Sakura threw some shuriken that Naruto gave her which Kakashi deflected with his kunai. Time seemed to slow as he looked at one that went by his face and noticed it was purple, Kakashi smelled it.

"_Poison? Okay who's giving this kid stuff? Seriously, is he spending time with Anko? Oh, please let me be so wrong."_ Kakashi thought as he didn't want to even think about what would happen if those two got together.

"Naruto! Sasuke-kun! Go!" Sakura shouted.

"**Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!/Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!" **They shouted together, the two jutsu merged. The fireball turned the strong gust of wind making it into a torrent of flames. **"conjoined Jutsu: Flaming Hurricane!"** They called out together.

"_Oh shit!."_ Was all Kakashi could think of saying, he quickly went through hand signs **"Water Style: Raging Torrent!" **He called out**,** before the water from the river rose as it clashed with the raging flames. Creating a massive explosion.

So great the village felt it.

Hiruzen was doing the most hated opponent of all Kagē paperwork. When his office shook and he stopped a picture from falling,

He looked out and saw the cloud that was made from the explosion,

"_Did I make the right decision putting that man with Naruto?"_ Was all he thought before getting back to his work.

Belial fanned himself because of all steam.

"Whew! Like a freaking sauna!" He said.

Kakashi was panting as he was surrounded by the steam.

"_That last jutsu took a whole lot out of me. Never thought I'd see another Uchiha Uzumaki combination. Though with how long it's been I'd say they'd have 2 minutes left. Just what can they do in 2 minutes?" _Kakashi thought.

Through the steam came Naruto making the steam break showing Sakura and Sasuke were down. He throws three shuriken before he falls exhausted, Kakashi sighs as he deflects them easily.

"_All with 60 seconds to spare."_ He thought

Belial never dropped his smirk as Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke puffed into smoke,

"_Transformed shadow clones? Then where?"_ Kakashi thought.

Kakashi's eye widened as the three shuriken puffed smoke and in their place was the missing trio.

Sakura to his left, Sasuke to his right and Naruto right above him.

"_Oh no."_ Was all he could think of.

Naruto goes to do a flipping heel dropkick as Sasuke and Sakura spin to land heel kicks.

"Got you this time!" The trio said as their legs struck Kakashi making him groan before he dropped.

Naruto seeing the moment grabbed the bells.

"3"

He gives one to Sasuke,

"2"

The other to Sakura.

"And 1." He said as the sun set and Belial stood and clapped.

"Amazing, now that's my apprentice." Belial said before noticing that he ran out of popcorn. "Now, I wish I had brought more popcorn." He mumbled.

Naruto looked at the unconscious man and grinned.

"I know that look. What are you doing?" Sasuke asked.

"Watch." Naruto said grinning.

Kakashi groaned as he shook his head.

He looked up and saw the three smirking holding the bells.

"Congra- huh?" Kakashi started before noticing that he is tied up to the log, the same log Naruto was tied up to before. "Hey! Why am I tied up?" He exclaimed.

"So, you can know what that was like. Now you get to watch as we eat." Naruto said as he made a hand sign and three puffs of smoke appeared showing food,

Dango, ramen, steak and other foods.

"_Good grief! He's become a mini Kushina!"_ Kakashi thought.

"Whoa, how'd you get the heating thing? Don't those sit on those tables in the barbecue places?" Sasuke said surprised that Naruto could do this.

"Yeah, well you can never guess what people throw away. I like to recycle and take things people throw in the trash, clean it up and reuse it. What's rumbling?" Naruto said as they looked and saw a cloud of dust coming towards them as they squinted they saw it was...

"Chouji!?" They all shouted in surprise.

"I SMELL BARBECUE!" The Akamichi shouted.

"Hold it, right there!" Naruto said putting a handout making Chouji begin to stop but he stumbled into Naruto's open hand, from behind him came panting Ino and Shikamaru as well as a panting Asuma.

"Forgive us, but Choji just goes crazy for some, Kakashi?" Asuma said noticing his comrades current predicament.

"Oh great, there goes my dignity." Kakashi mumbled.

"What the heck Is going on? An earthquake?" Came Kiba's voice as the other team's showed up.

Hinata's blush reached new colors as she saw the new Naruto. He noticed her, he grinned at her with a wink. Hinata tried her best to not faint from that.

"We heard an explosion and came to investigate." Came Lee's voice

"Oh no." Kakashi groaned.

"Show us the foe and we wil... Kakashi?" Gai started before also noticing his rival's condition.

"What happened to him?" Kurenai asked.

"He underestimated my apprentice that's what he did." Belial said walking to them as he made his popcorn container vanish as shadows swallowed it.

"And who are you?" She asked.

"Someone who has more muscles than Gai sensei could dream of having?" Tenten said making her sensei gasp as he looked at his muscles and saw she was right, so he started crying abime tears.

"He looks like he's taking steroids, jeez!" Ino said.

"My name is Belial Yami and my apprentice is the best kid I have ever seen. Naruto Uzumaki." Belial said pointing to him.

"Him? Really?" Kiba said.

"Hey, he's showed me he has the skill, the intelligence, the drive to be my apprentice. He told me if he actually tried in the academy he would've kept the rookie of the year his entire time. Oops, I wasn't supposed to say that." Belial said.

"Thanks." Naruto groaned.

"You held back in the academy?" Kiba asked not liking hearing that someone held back against, Naruto sighs at this knowing he has to explain it to them.

"Yeah, a lot of people didn't like me in the village. Most teachers except Iruka would sabotage me and my exams, sometimes going so far as to literally keep me away from the academy until either the test was over or until I was late. Giving me rusty or flat out worthless kunai and shuriken. Every time I'd get a good score on a test they'd say I cheated and fail me. Iruka was the only teacher who was actually nice to me. All because of... my birthday being the same day the Kyuubi attacked." Naruto explained, inside the seal Kurama put on a sad face as he looked down.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Shikamaru asked not understanding, though he has idea why.

"Isn't it obvious? He has those whisker birthmarks, kind of like how a foxes would look like." Shino stated.

"They... thought you were the Kyuubi?" Neji asked.

"Yeah, they thought I was the fox reincarnated, so they thought they could avenge the fourth Hokagē by making my life miserable. I could ace all those tests easily but the one I truly had trouble with was the clone jutsu. Due to me being an Uzumaki, I had an abnormal amount of chakra so I can't do a regular type of clone jutsu." Naruto explained further.

"Well, it's been said and done, you're here with us, those people are idiots, so forget about it and let's eat!" Sasuke said.

Choji goes in to grab some of the meat but Naruto quickly smacked the hand away.

"Ow! What was that for?" He said.

Choji tries again but his hand gets smacked again even harder making him drop his chopsticks and shake his hand.

"OW! Quit it, man!" He shouted.

"Are we g-going to eat?" Hinata asked shyly.

The others shrugged as they didn't know what was going on.

"Choji we're friends and I love you like a brother, but I have got to be honest with you. You make eating barbecue not fun." Naruto said.

"What? Why?" Choji asked.

"Well every time we ate you always inhaled all the meat before we could eat any." Naruto said.

"Oh, come on, I always do that meat is war!" Choji exclaims.

"No, it's not, and I won't let you inhale all of the meat I spent so long making for everyone." Naruto said.

Choji kept trying but Naruto kept stopping him. After the twentieth attempt Choji gives up and whimpers.

"Okay, I promise to stop eating all the meat every time, just please let me eat!" Begged Choji.

"You promise not to do that with any of us?" Naruto said.

"Yes!" Choji shouted.

"Then dig in." Naruto said.

"Finally." Shikamaru said.

Kakashi grunted as he tries to break free but can't, he can't even use any of his chakra.

"Okay, enough. Why can't I get out?" Kakashi said.

"Triple reinforced ninja rope and I placed a chakra suppression seal on your back." Naruto said plainly as if talking about the weather.

"_Okay, what the hell happened? How did he learn wind and water style jutsus, let alone what affinity he has, seals and how to use ninja tools like this?"_ Kakashi thought.

"Okay, everyone dig in. I made all of this myself, ya know, so I'd be insulted if you didn't." Naruto said.

Everyone grabbed one piece of the slabs of meat from the grill and blew on it before putting it in their mouths.

Naruto was slightly worried that they wouldn't like it, but they put that doubt away as they did like it obviously by their reactions.

"Delicious." Shikamaru said.

"Whoo, mine's spicy, whew." Kiba said fanning his mouth but stopped once he got used to it then he licked his lips.

Everyone gave him praise but Choji who had his head down.

The red haired boy began shaking,

"Yo, Choji you okay?" Kiba asked scared of what his big boned friend was doing

"This... is... THE GREATEST PIECE OF MEAT I HAVE EVER HAD IN ALL MY LIFE!" Chōji shouted in amazement. "How didn't you get it to taste so good?!" Chōji said with stars in his eyes.

"Well I've asked Ayame and the old man to teach me how to cook things besides ramen. I've read lots of cooking books. I like reading, as well as painting, bird watching and lots of other things. A guy has to have a hobby right?" Naruto said.

"_Maybe we don't know Naruto as well as we thought."_ Was all their thoughts, Belial smiled at his apprentice.

"Can someone please get me off!? My back is starting to itch!" Kakashi shouted in frustration.

Belial had his hand flat before he slashed it going right through the middle of the log with no resistance from the wood, he broke the restraints and tore the sealing paper off Kakashi.

"Oh, thank you." Kakashi said.

The others were impressed

"I made cinnamon buns; anybody want one?" Naruto said.

"Oh, you shouldn't have done that." Neji said while shaking his head.

"Why?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Because Hinata is to cinnamon buns like you are with ramen." Neji explained.

Hinata blushed with embarrassment.

"Oh, then try, one!" Naruto said putting it down, but he tripped on the blanket.

"Oh no, you ain't kissing me again!" Sasuke exclaimed getting out of the way.

Naruto yelped as he fell and indeed did kiss someone.

Only it wasn't Sasuke.

His lips fell on...

Hinata!

The twos eyes widened as everyone's mouths dropped.

"_Naruto is... k-k-kissing me!"_ Was the only thought on her mind.

"Well, well, way to go kid." Belial said with a smirk.

Naruto got off of her and chuckled and blushed with embarrassment but Hinata.

Her blush turned her entire head red and steam came out of her ears before she passed out with a smile on her face.

Everyone laughed at the two.

"Better her than me." Sasuke said while still chuckling.

Belial smiles at his apprentice.

"_You know you could've told them the whole truth."_ He said using their telepathic link.

"_One step at a time."_ Naruto sent back.

Belial nods at his reason.

"Considering this Belial could train Naruto to become someone who can attack like that, we have some work to do." Kakashi said to Sakura and Sasuke.

"Us too, were not going to let you outshine us! Hinata's out but she'd agree." Kiba said.

"Considering I'll be helping you, one eye, they'll have to catch up with him. He's taken to my training like a fish to water, and I've taught him how to do some amazing things." Belial said.

Hours later the team's had finished the food and were laying around as they enjoyed their meal.

"That was the most delicious meal I have ever had the pleasure of eating." Choji said as he laid on his back rubbing his belly.

"You can say that again." Kiba said as Akamaru enjoyed the special dog food Naruto made for him and was now chewing on a bone.

"To be honest we should do this more often." Sasuke said.

"Well, we should be going. Thank you for the delicious meal!" Might and Lee both said.

Everyone then departed from the training ground, though while Naruto can't stop thinking about the kiss with Hinata, he's still glade of how everything worked out. He smiled as is looking forward to the upcoming week.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ultraman Maelstrom **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Ultraman, or Godzilla but my own OC Kaiju. All rights belong to TAHO, and I would like to point out SpikedTankedmaster300 for helping with some of the scenes and character descriptions.**

"Talking"

"SHOUTING"

"_Thinking/Telepathy"_

"**Demonic/Alien"**

"**SHOUTING"**

"**_Demonic/Alien Telepathy"_**

"**_SHOUTING"_**

"**M**i**x**e**d **v**o**i**c**e**"**

"**S**H**O**U**T**I**N**G**"**

**Chapter Three: Date and Jounin test.**

It's been a couple weeks since the last time Team-7 trained with their semi-second sensei, and said man was out as he had been issued summons by Hiruzen, for his test.

Naruto was in the capsule house that he had set the location up for being underneath the Namikaze compound, considering no one else lived around the area he got plenty of peace and quiet.

Naruto passed by his weapons making table, the place he makes his special made smoke bombs and flash bangs and where he would make other things. He used to try it in his apartment building but those villagers always messed his stuff up.

For these past weeks, he's actually been avoiding Hinata. Ever since that kiss he hasn't been able to get her off his mind. Something Kurama teased him about frequently

He's tried countless times to try and ask her out on a date but every time his nerves got to him and he runs away,

He's never thought that talking to one girl would be so hard, though It didn't help that Sasuke and Sakura would tease him about it.

He's tried everything to try and get it out to her, everything from poetry to painting some things he was good at but whenever he saw her, he couldn't get any words out and he just ran away. It's somewhat funny how one accidental kiss could reverse things from her being the shy one to him being it.

He sighs as he sits in a chair.

The place had everything, a wide training area, a pool surprisingly, hot springs, an actual training area inside the place, a place for him to do his inventions.

At a young age Naruto had been crazy with making things from potato guns to a shuriken/kunai launcher he tried once. Keyword once, he fired that thing once and it wouldn't turn off, but he always tried again.

He couldn't figure out why he liked it but he just did.

He even went so far as to try and make a puppet. He once read a book on puppets and figured out how to do the technique they use to make the 'strings' for them but he couldn't ever make a working on. He wanted to see if he could make a puppet that didn't need the strings but just needed chakra to work.

He shook his head getting his mind out of the gutters

"Naruto, I see you have bought lavender flowers. Another attempt at asking miss Hinata out?" Airgu said while in the drone.

"Yeah, Gah! Why is it so hard to ask out a girl!?" Naruto said in frustration while hitting his desk with his right fist without breaking it, thankfully he was able to learn during his time Belial how to control his new found strength otherwise he'd just keep breaking everything and everyone he'd touch.

"I cannot calculate any issues. I have matched your personalities and calculated a 99.99% of the two of you being compatible." Airgu said after making a quick calculation between the two.

"Yeah if only I could muster up the guts to say one word to her." The blonde said while slumping in his chair.

"Sitting around doing nothing, won't get you anywhere." The AI suddenly said.

Naruto looked up at Airugu with an raised eyebrow

"That was the saying of Belial's son, Geed. Are you going to just sit here and talk about how you're too scared to tell Hinata how you feel?" Airgu explained.

Naruto looked down at the desk before putting on a determined face as he grabbed the bouquet of lavenders.

"Naruto, you are going on a rank D mission, for painting a civilians house, mow his lawn among other things." Airgu said as he received the information as he was connected to the Leaf's computers.

Naruto groaned before he stored the flowers in a seal and used the elevator to go into town

Naruto walked out from the alleyway he exited the elevator from

He looked around before going on his way to the Kage's office.

There he met Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura

Iruka was there as well

"Ah Naruto, I -" began Hiruzen

"Have another D rank mission where we have to paint a house, fix their fence and cut their grass." Said Naruto.

"How did you -"

"Know that? Because that's all you give us because we have to serve these lazy asses because of some stupid reason I don't care enough. Just give it to us so we can get this over with." Said Naruto

'These D ranks are starting to get to him. Kushina was the same way.' Thought Hiruzen.

"Naruto you have to do these as ninjas-"

"Of this village we have to look after our people, yeah, yeah, Iruka. But how's about this? What have these villagers done for me? Personally I think that these a-holes are doing this because they are too lazy to do them themselves. Give us the address so we can get this shit over with." Said Naruto

Sasuke approached the Hokagē. "Sorry about him, for the last couple of weeks he's been trying to tell Hinata how he feels, but he keeps chickening out. I think it's starting to drive him mad." He whispered in his ear as the Kagē nodded in understanding.

"Here's the address, have a nice day." He said with his grandfatherly smile while handing it to Kakashi.

"Hey, where's Belial-sensei?" Sakura asked as she noticed that he wasn't here.

"He's busy handling something." Naruto said while walking out the door, the others then fallowed his to get there mission done.

**-One hour later at the Client's residents-**

Naruto was painting the house with Sasuke as Sakura was fixing the fence with Kakashi.

Kakashi glanced at Naruto as Naruto looked back at the house. Hatake then sighed knowing what was going through the young Namikaze's mind.

'He's been like this for weeks with all of us. Maybe holding back up the stuff about Kushina was a bad idea. All he's done is just be angry with me and all the other sensei except for Belial-san of course.' He thought to himself.

"Hey Naruto, this paintings got me remembering of a prank Kushina did one time. See her and Mikoto went and -" Kakashi started

"Don't wanna hear it!" Growled Naruto as he continued to paint the wall.

"What he said." Sasuke with an edge in his voice.

"Guys, I'm trying here. I'm sorry for not telling you about your mother, Naruto, but the third—" Kakashi started again

"Screw him." Naruto interrupted.

"Sasuke why are you so mad? I mean it's Naruto's mom that's the key problem." Sakura said trying to understand what the issue was.

"It's because nobody told me how close my mom was with her and that he would've been adopted. She tried and nobody else did but that council never let her. You all knew! But never tried! Why, too busy joining in his beatings?" Sasuke responded as he looked back at Kakashi as he was on a ladder.

Kakashi's eye turned into a glare as he clinched his hand into a fist so hard the bones were popping.

"Don't ever associate me or the others with them." He growled out.

"Still. None of you ever tried to adopt me, let alone help me. You just let it happen." Naruto continued.

Kakashi sighed as he looked up at the sky.

'Why did he have to inherit her temper and sensei's attitude?' He thought to himself.

"You know what? Screw this, I'm getting lunch." Naruto said as he slid down the ladder.

"Me too." Sasuke said while doing the same.

Sakura's stomach rumbled as she stood up.

"But wait, what about the, ugh.' Kakashi started before Naruto and Sasuke threw the aprons they were wearing to keep the paint off of them on his face, He sighs. 'They really are their mothers kids." He mumbled as the trio walked off.

Naruto didn't really care where they ate so he ate at Ichiraku's as he usually does. As he ate his bowl both of his teammates watch as he ate his twelfth bowl of ramen.

"How do you eat so much ramen and not get fat?" Sasuke said with an eyebrow, as Naruto ate his bowl.

"Hey! you eat a lot too, sure not as much as I do. But with how much chakra I use and with my training, what's the purpose of having a diet?" Naruto said as he finished went to finish his bowl of ramen, only to stop in his tracks as he see's something.

"Good point. So what now? Naruto? Naruto, what are-' Sasuke started before seeing what made him stop eating. '-oh not again." Sasuke muttered as Naruto sat still in place and see's Hinata, whom was currently walking towards them with a grocery bag and with her team 10.

Naruto channeled his chakra and brought out the lavender flowers from their seal, he took a hold of them and stood up while looking at her.

"You got her, her favorite flowers? Aw." Sakura said with her hands clamped together.

"They're her favorite flower as are white lilies but Ino didn't have any. So I got her these. If only my feet would move to give them to her." Naruto said as tried to move on his own but he couldn't seem to be able to, Sasuke had enough of seeing his rival/brother chickening out every time Hinata is around.

"That's it!" Sasuke said before getting up and went behind Naruto and began pushing him as Naruto protested.

Kurenai looked up and saw the three approach as Hinata see's this as well.

"50 bucks, he turns and runs." Kiba said grinning believing Naruto would do just that.

"Double that, and I'm in," Shino said, thinking this time would be it for both Naruto and Hinata, so they could finally start dating.

"Triple." Kurenai said smiling while agreeing with Kiba.

Hinata gave them a slight glare before looking back towards Naruto.

"Make it four times and I say he won't run this time." Hinata said.

The trio look at her and themselves before shrugging

Naruto couldn't even get any words out, 'Standing around doing nothing, won't get you anywhere.' He remembered those words before he gulps.

"H-ere Hinata t-h-th-ese are for y-you." He stuttered handing her the flowers with a blush.

"L-lavender. My second favorite flower." She said while blushing as well.

"Right behind white lilies. I've seen you press a bunch of them before." Naruto said with his blush lightening a bit.

'So far, so good.' He thought

"Do, d-do you press flowers?" She asked

"Occasionally, I also paint among other things.' He said before gulping. "Hi-Hinata? W-w-would y-you like to go o-o-on a d-d-date with me?" He said hoping she'll say yes.

Hinata blushed red before she gulped controlling herself to not faint.

"Y-yes! Yes I would like that." She said with a very beautiful smile on her face.

Shino and her did a side hand clap as Shino joined her side of the bet before Naruto showed up.

"Dang it, now me and Kurenai-sensei owe her and Shino 200 dollars." Kiba muttered.

Hinata and Shino looked at each other with a slight smirk before smiling, Naruto was grinning before he grabs Hinata's hand.

"Really? Well, come on!" Naruto said as he gently pulled her along with him.

"About time." Sasuke said as he and Sakura smiled as they looked at each other before looking at the two walking away.

"Well that happened. Listen the Hokagē had asked me to take care of something so I will see you later." Kurenai said before she disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Well I got nothing better to do, wanna follow them around?" Kiba said, curious of seeing how their date will go.

"Yeah." Sasuke and Sakura said at the same time before looking at each other and looked away with a slight blush on their faces, luckily Kiba and Shino didn't notice as they all left to follow Naruto and Hinata on their 'date'.

Naruto had taken her inside a store and gotten some cinnamon buns, the store lady was one of the few people that actually liked him.

Now where are the four followers? Underneath a table watching everything.

"Ow, watch it that's my hand." Said Kiba as Sakura put her elbow on his hand.

"Sorry." She apologized, Suddenly three sets of legs blocked their view.

"What now?" Sasuke said looking up and seeing Ino, Shikamaru and Choji, he glanced at Kiba and the two nodded.

Choji was eating a bag of barbecue chips, a new type of barbecue chip that he was trying, As he was savoring the taste, Ino and Shikamaru were dragged under.

"You guys have got to, huh?" Choji started only to see them gone before his legs were pulled from underneath him.

He saved the chips and was trying to pull away using his hands but he was pulled underneath the table, Kiba was covering his mouth and shushes him.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Shikamaru said with an angered look.

"Shush, were spying on Naruto and Hinata's date." Sakura explained.

"They're on a date?!" Ino gasped quietly at the news.

"Yeah, and we're bored so we're seeing what he does." Kiba said further.

Naruto took Hinata over to the clothes as he spotted a hoodie similar to Shino's and a pair of the shades he wears and grins.

"Hey watch this." He says as he puts it on and the shades before tucking his head in so the thing covers his mouth.

He then puts a hand to his throat as he leans his head back and makes his head go left to right as he rubs and clears his throat.

"Hi, my name is Shino Aburame. I love being so quiet that people forget I am in the room, I dream of finding a girl who likes bugs as I have them in my skin so for some that's a major turnoff. Me and my clan love wearing shades so that no one can see our eyes, excuse me I am going stand in the corner with my hands in my pockets, its silence time." Naruto said as he literally made his voice sound like Shino's

The group watching along with Hinata laughed as Shino's face turned red and a aura of sadness fell over him.

"Took me a while to learn that trick. I can mimic anyone's voice, it was a boon for my pranks." Naruto said

"Where did you learn that?" Hinata asked while still smiling.

"The fox art of mimicry. A, friend taught me the ways of the fox which helped me greatly. Who knew a combative art could work so well for pranks." Naruto said.

**'Yeah because we foxes were made for pranking and infiltration among other things.'** Kurama said as he may not have the summoning contract for the Foxes but he knew of their techniques, after all he taught them everything they knew.

Naruto smirked at that as he put the stuff back before leading Hinata out of the store as they threw away the wrappers the cinnamon buns were in.

The group moving behind them and stay out of their view as they went back and forth from the sides of the street, Naruto then stopped as he brought Hinata to the koi pond. The group following jumped as they hid in the bushes, Choji however tripped and face planted comically but he moved into the bushes by moving like a worm.

"I love coming here and feeding the fish. Here comes my two favorite, I've named them Yin and Yang.' Naruto said as a white Koi with black dots came with a black one with white dots. "Yin, she's the black one and Yang he's the white one. They love going around in circles when they see me." Naruto said as the two koi did as he said.

"He comes to the park and feeds the koi?" Shikamaru questioned.

"Weird, what are we doing?" A familiar voice whispered from behind them.

The others were spooked as Lee, Tenten and Neji were behind them.

"Trying to give us a heart attack?" Ino said while calming herself.

"Sorry." Tenten said.

"We are watching Naruto take Hinata around for their date." Choji explained

Naruto put his finger to the surface of the pond and watched the two koi follow the finger, Hinata smiled which Naruto saw from the water. He looked back at her and smiled in return, she noticed and blushed as she brushed a piece of her hair off her face.

"Has anybody ever told you, you have the most beautiful eyes? They remind me of the moon." Naruto said softly.

Hinata blushed even more as she smiled.

"Oh, he's good." Sasuke said as they continued to watch the scene unfold.

"So why aren't you guys on a mission or something?" Sakura asked.

"Asuma-sensei had a mission to do." Ino responded.

"Same with Guy-Sensei." Lee replied.

"Kakashi-Sensei told us that he was going to have to go on a mission later before we left for another stupid chore run." Sasuke said angerily at the last part.

"All of our sensei had to go on a mission?" Kiba said with an eyebrow raised.

"Uh guys, where'd they go?" Ino suddenly said.

The group poked their heads out and saw they were gone.

"Damn it! Hey Neji use your Byakugan." Sasuke said.

"Normally I wouldn't be doing this but I have nothing better to do at the moment, fine." Neji said before activating his Byakugan. "Found them, they're... at Naruto's house?" He said unsure of if he's seeing it right.

"Perfect! Uh... where exactly is his house?" Kiba said as he didn't know Naruto's current residents.

"It's a somewhat distance outside of the village. Not outside the gates but a small distance away from the town. Hey, that's the way I saw it." Said Neji as he saw the looks they were giving him, before shrugging and deciding to just fallow the directions given.

They went to the back of the village and found a path that went up to what looked to them like a miniature traditional Japanese castle with a fenced area.

"Is that a freaking castle?!" Kiba exclaimed in shock.

"Well, Naruto did say his mother was queen of Whirlpool, so it stands that her place of residence would've been a place fit for royalty." Shino said.

(Gai's Orbnica )

Suddenly harmonica music began to fill the air as they sticked to the shadows as they saw Naruto and Hinata sitting on a hill that had flowers that led to a lake and the forest as Naruto was playing on a harmonica that had a picture of Kurama on it.

The group was in the trees as they listened to the music, they all smiled as they felt all their worries go away as they spotted animals like birds and deer were out as they listened. Hinata couldn't help but lean on Naruto's shoulder while listening to the melody of the song.

Naruto smiles as he finished the tune and puts the harmonica back into one of his storage seals.

"Belial taught me that, that's why I built my own harmonica." Naruto said as he liked the feeling of Hinata on his shoulder.

"That was beautiful." Hinata said softly enjoying being close to him.

"Hey, you want to see my workshop?" Naruto asked.

"Workshop?" She said while siting up straight and looking into his eyes.

"Yeah its where I make my flash bangs and smoke bombs among other things. I have food and snacks prepared." Naruto said before he stood up and helped her up.

"You guys want to see?" Naruto suddenly said, causing to tilt her head in confusion before Lee popped up from the bushes with his hand raised.

"I would like to see it." He said before realizing he was supposed to be hiding as he sighs and the others groan and get out of their hiding places.

"How long did you know we were following you?" Sasuke said.

"Since the beginning, come on." Naruto answered with smirk before motioning them to fallow.

They all fallowed Naruto to a large shed that he renovated into his workshop, he then opened the double doors as he lead them inside.

"Mom didn't say much about dad, but she said that he loved inventing. She said that he even made the special kunai the fourth Hokagē used. I turned this old shed into my own workshop for making my special made bombs. They vary from smoke bombs, ones made with poison and there's my flash-bangs, made to do what they always were made for, blinding my opponent. Careful Neji some of these are special." Naruto said while showing them as the Shed was very large and filled with tables and equipment

Neji raised an eyebrow.

"Some can even temporarily distort ones dojutsu." Naruto added.

"Why did you make all these things anyway? I mean I realize you get it from your dad, whoever he is, but why?" Tenten said while looking at the various items he's made.

Naruto looked down.

"Life was rough. There was times that all I wanted to do was run away from this village, so I guess I made some to help me escape. Flash bangs to distort the Hyuga's, bombs that mess with the Inuzuka's smell, and some weapons to keep them off my back. But I never left." Naruto said, everyone had sad looks on their faces.

'Squeak, Squeak!'

Everyone looked to where the sound came from and found Akamaru who was chewing away on a squeak bone, it was purple colored. The pup then threw it up before a orange blur grabbed it, showing it was a small fox wearing a collar with a tag that looked like a paw print.

"There you are Scarlet, here girl ." Naruto said as the fox made her way to him and rubbed herself on his pants leg.

"Hey I remember that fox, my sister used to care for it. Never knew what happened to it." Kiba said.

"She escaped that vet 100 times, I rescued her from some bad people hurting her. Her leg was messed up so I bandaged it and took her to the Vet. Ever since then she wouldn't leave me. She's not a ninja animal like Kiba's dogs but she's very useful. She's an excellent tracker as she's always found me no matter where I was, she can fit into small places and she's smarter, the little prankster aren't you?" Naruto said as he picked her up, said fox yipped while holding the chew toy in her mouth.

"Hey does this red one make red smoke? I wanna see!" Kiba said before grabbing one and getting ready to throw it down.

"NO, KIBA NO!" Naruto exclaimed too late as Kiba threw it, Yellow smoke came out of the building as Naruto and everyone ran out holding their noses, while Kiba, Akamaru, and Scarlet had it worse because of their sensitive noses.

"God damn it, Kiba! Do you know how hard it is to get rid of that stink!" Naruto exclaimed angrily.

"God, a stink bomb? Really?" Sasuke said.

"Used in pranks." Naruto answered.

"Good news, I saved the food!" Choji said as he put down the tables the food was on.

"Well at least I can still salvage this day." Naruto said.

'Man, I wonder what Belial is doing right now? He had something he wanted to show me.' Naruto thought.

**(Meanwhile at Training Ground 12)**

Where was Belial at this moment you may ask? He was walking through a forest wearing his mantle humming a tune. While he also was drinking some alcohol, he chuckles as he holds his drink up.

"Thank you body for allowing me to never be drunk and thank you kid for the beer." Belial said to himself.

Unknown to him there was black blurs moving through the trees, he whistled a tune as he approached a small river as he had a tent set up with a lawn chair, a cooler right in front of it, with a small foldable table with a small radio on it; he went over to the chair and sat in it.

"Thank you vacation time, or down time, whatever." Belial said as he leaned back in his chair and kicked his feet up on the cooler and turned on the radio.

In the trees a hand is seen flipping a trench knife into it.

Belial was drinking the beer until suddenly the bottom got sliced spilling it all over the ground.

"Huh?' He muttered looking through the glass and saw Asuma. "Hey, that was some high grade stuff, do you know how hard it is to get some good sake around here?" Belial said clearly upset about what he did.

"Nope." Asuma answered.

Belial quickly got out of the way as dozens of snakes struck down on his chair.

"What the hell is wrong with you people?! I'd figure this kind of stuff would come from the girl with the purple pineapple head but what's going on?!" Belial said.

Ripples like ones you'd see when you drop something in water appeared around him as shuriken came out from them but he twirled the Giga-Battlenizer around his body deflecting them. He then raised his foot up and slammed it down making the ground move like a wave as Kurenai was shot up from the ground. A fireball then came from behind that he sliced in half with the Battlenizer but when he did a man was coming down intent for a dropping heel kick.

Belial quickly dodged it as the kick made the ground explode a fair amount, It was Might Guy and Kakashi Hatake.

"Has everyone taken crazy pills?!" Belial exclaimed.

"The Hokagē asked us to test you, see what you can do." Kakashi responded.

"Oh, you want to see how I stand in battle, huh?' Belial said as he dropped his mantle as it made the ground crack and form a miniature crater from the sheer weight of it, shocking everyone sans Belial. He then looked right at them with his eyes glowing orange. "Be careful what you ask for." He said with a smirk.

**(With Naruto's group)**

Naruto looked up as he sensed Belial's energy spiked a small bit, knowing what it means he stood up getting everyone's attention.

"What's wrong, Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"Belial's in a fight." Naruto replied, before he took off in the direction of Training Ground 12.

"Hey wait up!" Kiba called out as everyone followed suit.

The Konoha 12 arrived on the scene and were shocked by what they're seeing, well everyone but Naruto that it is. Belial was taking on their sensei's and Anko and he didn't have a single scratch on him, the others however did.

**"Geno Thunder!"** Belial called out as he pointed his weapon at Kurenai who got sent flying back as she was blasted by lightning. She was sent through three trees before landing on the ground unconscious, Belial chuckled as he rolled his shoulders and rolled his neck popping the joints.

"Kurenai!" Asuma called out in worry for obvious reasons.

**"Many Hidden Shadow Snakes!"** Anko called out unleashing a wave of her shadow snakes to attack.

"Ha! **Kaiser Ripper!**" Belial made his hands glow black as red energy came from the fingers on his right hand as he swipes it sending a red arch wave that went up and down slicing the snakes into pieces and almost did Anko if she didn't move out of the way in time.

**"Dark fire style: dark fireball!" **He then points the Battlenizer at her as fireball made of purple flames struck her sending her flying as she fell to the ground unconscious

"Ha, ha, who's next?" He taunted.

Guy charged in a punched Belial in the chest as the muscled giant didn't even turn to him, Guy then groaned as he held his hand as it swelled comically.

"Feels like this guy doesn't have a ounce of fat on him!" Guy said

"Ha, ha! Come on hit me again! Make me feel it!" Belial said as he patted his chest taunting Guy.

"Grr! **Asa Kujaku!**" Might Guy began laying punch after punch which were so fast that flames were formed as Guy shouted with each punch.

"You're boring me." Belial said bluntly as he caught both fists and the flames were instantly extinguished.

"Impossible." Guy said wide eyed in disbelief.

"Guy-Sensei!" Lee shouted in worry for his sensei.

"Allow me to show you true Taijutsu." Belial said, before stabbing the Giga-Battlenizer into the ground before he began laying punch after punch, as his arms were covered in black-n-purple energy. His arms began going so fast it was like he had multiple hands.

Belial's punches began lift Guy off the ground before one final one sent the Taijutsu user right into the air before Belial shot over him and brought the heel of his right foot onto the back of Guy's head sending him straight into the ground causing a small crater to form from the impact, Gai grunted as he tried to get up but couldn't as he lost consciousness as Belial landed gracefully on the ground.

"Then there was 2." Belial said before picking up and twirling the Giga-Battlenizer in his left hand.

"He's tough, I'll give him that." Asuma said as he kept his eyes on their opponent.

"Yeah, it's like he knows our moves." Kakashi said while narrowing his eyes in thought.

"Oh I do, the kid told me all about you guy's. He also showed me what else you can do after he memorized the techniques he wanted to know and could actually do." Belial said as he heard their conversation.

Kakashi's and Asuma's eyes widened as the others looked at Naruto who paid them no attention.

"Don't forget that kid once went through practically all the Leaf's files, and he has a photographic memory." Belial said probably of his pupil.

"Why would Naruto do that?" Kakashi questioned though he has a good idea why.

"Because of this village, more specifically the stupid council of yours." Belial said as he put the Giga-Battlenizer on the back of his neck

Kakashi and Asuma looked at each other, knowing what he meant.

"Now when I say council I don't mean that Shinobi council, oh no. I mean that group of dumbasses the civilian council." Belial said.

"Always tormenting him, but there was 1 he never let his guard around, always being careful around him, this was Danzo Shimura, along with his two 'buddies' Koharu Utatane and Homura Mitokado. He overheard Danzo always trying to get the old man to give him custody of him to turn him into one of his Root. To make sure he always stays in the village and is under watch 100% of the time. Ha, from what he said Naruto has never seen the old man so angry. At times he thought he was literally going to break down the building. Naruto warned me to not let my guard down around the one eyed geezer." Belial continued.

"He feared that if I showed just how powerful I was then the geezer trio would try something. Possibly going so far out as trying to kill me if I was shown that I was too powerful to be left alone or if I tried to take the kid to someplace better than this place. So he told me everything anybody can do here, in case they convinced any of you to try and take me down." He finished.

Everyone of the Genin looked at Naruto with sadness as Hinata held his hand.

Sasuke had a scowl as he couldn't believe that there was someone who was like this Danzo. He grunted as he felt his eyes flare for a second but he paid it no mind as he looked back at the fight.

Asuma and Kakashi nodded at each as they dropped their arms and Asuma dropped his trench knives.

"We lose." They said at the same time

"Hmm, good move." Belial said making the Giga Battlenizer disappear, he address the Genin present "Hey kid, enjoy the show?" Belial said as he puts his mantel back on with smirk.

"Hell Yeah." Naruto said as he liked watching the fight.

"As did I."

From above them in a tree stood, Hiruzen Sarutobi.

"I have seen all I need to see. I will make the arrangements to place Belial under Team 7 as an additional Sensei as a Jonin." Hiruzen said with a smile.

"Yes!" Naruto exclaimed happily as he fist pumped. While both Sasuke and Sakura smiled liking the idea of Belial being their second sensei.

"And I'd recommend having those three go to the hospital." Belial said while pointing to said three unconscious Shinobi.

Hiruzen nodded before he made a signal before some of his Anbu appeared and took them away as Kakashi and Asuma walked away also needing to get checked as well.

Naruto said his goodbyes to everyone but Hinata gave him a kiss on the cheek as everyone went home.

"Come on, kid. Gotta surprise for you. Airugu." Belial said as the elevator appeared by them as they arrived in the Alpha house

"Welcome back." Said the I.A.

"Naruto, I think the time has come for you to receive these." Belial said as Airgu made a platform rise.

On it was Fusion Riser and replicates of the Ultra-Capsules Geed has but also a couple of Kaiju-Capsules.

"All my capsules are at your disposal. You just need a name." Belial said.

"Designation?" Airgu asked.

"Maelstrom, Ultraman Maelstrom and this is the Maelstrom riser. And all your capsules? You have capsules of every Kaiju and Seijin a Ultra has fought." Naruto said as he approached the items

"Yep, all of them. I've also made some for the other ultras although they haven't got a known fusion, we'll figure something out. If not? They're quite collectible." Belial said.

Naruto picked up the Maelstrom-Riser, the red color changed to a red-orange in an instant. Naruto smiled knowing he's taken one more step towards his new goal as an Ultraman.

Although Naruto's day was through, it wasn't quite over for Sasuke.

**(Meanwhile at the Uchiha District)**

Said Uchiha stopped at the gates of his clans estate and sighed.

"Maybe I should've accepted Naruto's offer to move in with him. No, I wouldn't want to be any trouble, ha, probably won't stop him from insisting over and over." Sasuke said as he walked inside.

He walked inside and stopped as he noticed his parents room, he walked inside the room and saw family pictures, memories of them and a bed that had no one to sleep in it.

He sighed as he closed the door albeit a bit too hard and he froze as he heard something break in the room.

He opens the door back to find a picture has fallen off the dresser, the picture wasn't damage, though its holder was.

Though it wasn't a family picture it was a picture of his mother with Kushina as the two were standing cheek to cheek smiling as they threw up a peace sign.

He found the dresser had some more of them, he also found one where the two were back to back winking and striking a pose together. He chuckled a bit finding one where the two where smiling like in every picture like they were sisters.

He frowned as he found one picture where Kushina was pregnant. It had a letter attached to it.

"Mikoto, please look after my children?" He read reminding himself that Naruto said he had siblings who he believes to be alive.

Sasuke begins to seethe as he put the paper back before shouting in rage as he hits the lamp breaking it as it hits the wall.

The lamp nearly hit a picture of his mother when she was a kid with a kid Kushina and a girl with blonde hair that reminded him of Sakura's mother as a woman with blonde hair and a diamond on her forehead was behind them signifying that was her team as Genin. Showing that his mother, and Naruto's and Sakura's mothers used to be members of the same team.

"Why, Itachi? WHY! He could've had a family that could've protected him from those assholes! He wouldn't have been alone! WHY!" Sasuke shouted in anger as he shed some tears.

He looked at himself in the mirror and gasped at what he saw.

His sharingan had awakened.

"I vow to avenge my clan, and to make sure Naruto never has to feel alone again. I will take my mother's pledge to protect him, as his friend and together with a bond that has been passed on from our mother's to us, we will show you vengeance Itachi, no, we will show you that our bond is greater than you and avenge the Uchiha clan our way." Sasuke said with a new vow before going to bed.

Sasuke awoke the next morning feeling... better. It was some of the best sleep he's had in a while like some weight was off of him.

He looked in the mirror after getting dressed with his sharingan activated for a moment as he smirked and tightened his headband before he left after deactivating his Bloodline.

**(At the Namikaze Estate)**

Naruto woke up as he got ready and went to the kitchen to grab breakfast, he sees Belial finishing his meal as he entered.

"Morning, Belial-Sama." He said in greeting as he went to get a bowl of cereal.

"Morning, Naruto." Belial replied before remembering that he needed to take care of something. "By the way, Naruto, I'll be heading out early now. So I'll be seeing you at Training-Ground 7." He finished.

Naruto nods in understanding before Belial left the kitchen to care of "something" as he put it, Naruto quickly finished his meal before putting on his mantle and leaving.

**(Training-Ground 7 Entrance)**

Naruto arrived at the gate and noticed Sasuke was already there, and Uchiha looked... happy. Though he figured that might have been from hanging out at his place yesterday could be it, and just shrugged it off before joining him.

"Morning, Sasuke" He greeted his team mate.

"Morning, dobe" The Uchiha greeted back in good humor, Naruto of course just rolled his eyes in amusement.

It wasn't long till Sakura showed up and they'd said their greetings before entering the training ground, upon walking to their spot they see something they did not expect. Naruto raises an eyebrow as does Sasuke and Sakura as they see Belial standing with Kakashi.

"Kakashi, on time? Is the world ending?" Naruto said in good humor as he figured out what was really going on.

Belial chuckles at this.

"Don't get used to it. I just thought I shouldn't miss our first training with Belial as our new team captain." Kakashi said with an eye smile.

"Translation, I dragged him here." Belial said.

Kakashi face faulted at that... Because it was technically true, as Belial showed up earlier at his apartment practically dragged his ass out.

"Now I am going to be helping him train you all. We are going to make you great Shinobi and make the newest generation of the Uzu-Uchi-Haru formation a dangerous force." Belial said with a smirk.

Kakashi looked at him before looking back at the three.

"What he said but change it to like how I'd say it." Kakashi said.

Sasuke and Sakura chuckle, though Naruto was confused about what Belial said.

"The what formation?" Naruto asked with his arms crossed haven't heard of it before.

"Uzu-Uchi-Haru, its like the Ino-Shika-Cho. Ever sense the time of the first Hokagē they've made this formation. Sort of like a tradition. The previous one consisted of your mothers." Kakashi explained.

"Our mothers?" Sakura asked surprised.

"Certainly explains why we work together so well the second time." Sasuke said as Naruto nods in agreement.

"But how? I come from a civilian clan." Sakura said, having a hard time understanding how her mother was a Shinobi.

"Mostly because the ninjas in your clan are retired. Just ask your mother when you go home." Kakashi answered, Sakura nodded now wanting to know more about her mother then ever before.

"But first lets learn what elements of chakra you got," Belial said pulling out some chakra papers

Belial glances at Naruto before taking the papers back.

"Hey!" Said Sakura.

"Naruto, I want to know your opinion. What do you think they're elements will be?" Said Belial

Naruto scratches his chin in thought. "Well we've already seen Sasuke know fire but I imagine he also has a lightning element. Sakura has a strong Earth element as Earth chakra users tend to have hard punches. Which I have personal experience of seeing." Naruto said.

"Sorry," Sakura apologized with a guilty expression.

"Whatever, I believe she also has a water element like I do." Naruto finished.

"Lets see." Belial holding out the slips of paper, the three Genin picked one each. "Just focus your chakra into these papers. They'll show what elements you got. Fire: the paper will ignite and turn to ash. Wind: the paper will split in two. Lightning: the paper will wrinkle. Earth: the paper will turn to dirt and crumble away. Water: the paper will become wet/damp." Belial explained.

"What are your elements?" Sakura said wanting to know what his was, as did both Kakashi and Sasuke.

Belial sighs, not seeing the point in arguing with the Pinkett

"Fine I'll go first." Belial said before taking one of the spare slips of paper he has and focused his chakra into it

To everyone's amazement half of the paper turned black and dissolved into black smoke as the other half shined bright and dissolved into sparkling light.

"What was that?" Kakashi asked in astonishment at the sight.

"I don't have the elements like other ninja do, I possess the light and dark style bloodlines. Using a special jutsu I gave this to Naruto." Belial said calmly, though it was technically a lie. But he doesn't want everyone but Naruto to know that, yet.

"Now just focus your chakra into these papers." Belial instructed.

Half of Sasuke's paper burned and the other half got wrinkled showing fire and lightning, then half of Sakura's paper turned to dirt and the other got damp.

"Called it." Naruto said with a smirk similar to Belial's for a moment.

"How'd you know?" Kakashi questioned with an raised eyebrow.

"Call it a hunch." The Blonde replied.

"Now that we know your elements, we can start training. By the time we are done you three will be the perfect team." Belial said.

"Hey, don't forget that I'm here. Maybe we can start with some trust falls and -" Kakashi started only to be interrupted by Belial covering his mouth

"Too weak level and besides they've already established that level of trust. It's time to start a more serious training session." Belial said with a deadpan.

Kakashi moves his hand with an eye twitch. "Alright then if you're so certain how's about you take over their training for the day?" Kakashi with his usual happy expression before he turns to leave only for Belial grab his collar and yanks him back.

"You're helping, don't forget that the old man put me on to make sure you are pulling your weight, scarecrow." Belial said with board expression

"Stop calling me that." Kakashi said in irritation at being called a scarecrow.

"Anyways, before we start I need to know what you if you can handle it. Naruto can, can you two?" Belial said.

"I don't want to hold the team back, so I'm in!" Sakura said in determination.

"If Naruto can handle it, so can I." Sasuke said before activating his Sharingan. "Count me in." He finished.

Everyone were surprised by Sasuke's Sharingan, then Naruto thought beck to earlier when he seen Sasuke's happy mood and now understood why; this caused him smile knowing that this will be great.

Belial grins like shark, knowing that Kakashi will now have to stay around to help Sasuke train with his newly awakened Blood-line.

"Good, let's get to work." Belial said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ultraman Maelstrom **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Ultraman, or Godzilla but my own OC Kaiju. All rights belong to TAHO, and I would like to make a big shout out for SpikedTankedmaster300 for helping with some of the scenes and character descriptions.**

"Talking"

"SHOUTING"

"_Thinking/Telepathy"_

"**Demonic/Alien"**

"**SHOUTING"**

"_**Demonic/Alien Telepathy"**_

"_**SHOUTING"**_

"**M**i**x**e**d **v**o**i**c**e**"**

"**S**H**O**U**T**I**N**G**"**

**Chapter 4: The Escort to Wave, and Demon of the Mist.**

It's been a month since Belial joined Team-7 as second Sensei, and during the time he's been able to get Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura to work together like well oiled machine. Not only that, but he was also able to teach them the basics such as the tree walking exercise and water walking. He also made sure Kakashi did his part in teaching them, if he didn't... well let's just say Kakashi would be having an everlasting nightmares that even he couldn't tell if it was real or not.

During the time Sasuke was able to get his Sharingan half way through maturity thanks to both Kakashi teaching him how to use it both in and out of battle and Belial showed him how to fight without it, when he asked why Belial simply said you can't always count on the Sharingan to save his ass every time and only use it when the situation calls for it. They also found that Sasuke has shown to have good swordsmanship with a katana, so Kakashi was able to get a hold of one made with Chakra conducting metal.

As for Sakura, to show that she is serious in her currier as a Kunoichi she went to her mother for tips on how to improve her self. Her mother showed her the way by telling her she couldn't keep dieting or she'll never get anywhere as a Kunoichi, she even had her mother cut her hair to a shoulder length because she realized the all a Shinobi had to do was hold her by her hair and that'd be it for her. Sakura has shown to be able to preform the healing palm jutsu with great skill, though there's only one person who could take her skills further, but the chance of finding _her _were almost zero.

Even the Hiruzen could tell by how they do on D-Rank missions, this further cemented his decision of putting Belial on Team-7, much to his own relief.

Also the relationship between Naruto and Hinata has been improving greatly, her improvement can be seen in Hinata the most for she's no longer stuttering when she's around just Naruto. It also gave Naruto more reason to get stronger in both his ninja carrier and his training as an Ultra, for that reason he asked Belial to step up his Ultra training to the point knew how to use his skills in human form.

And as so Team-7 were currently on a mission, another D-Rank.

Finding the pet cat of the fire Daimyo's wife, Madame Shijini. Tora, considering how many times this cat runs away Naruto made a mental note to show her how you should treat a cat.

"This is crimson Avenger, I am in position." Sasuke said with his sharingan active to give him a better chance of catching that call from hell. 'Love these codenames." He finished

"Cherry blossom, I am too position." Sakura said with her new hair cut.

"Maelstrom fox, ready." Naruto said.

"Dark warrior, ditto." Belial said while smirking at the codename.

"Tardy Scarecrow, ready. I hate you, Naruto." Kakashi said with his eye-brow twitching at the codename, everyone ells either chuckled or laughed at his expense.

"Yeah, yeah love you to." Naruto said in good humor before spotting their quarry sprinting by. 'Crimson she's going your way." He called out over the radio.

Sasuke sprinted out trying to grab the brown cat with a red ribbon and a line going down its forehead with three crossing it with amber colored eyes.

He tried but couldn't catch it at every attempt, Sakura then tried and couldn't catch it either as said cat ran off.

"Naruto it's heading your way, Naruto?" Sasuke said as he found the cat laying in Naruto's arms purring as he scratched it behind the ears.

"Hey guys." Naruto said as the cat continued to purr.

"You and animals I swear." Sasuke said with a sweatdrop at the scene.

"Yep, its her. Red ribbon on the right ear." Sakura said in confirmation.

**-Later at the Kagē** **building-**

They arrived in the Kagē's office where Naruto gave Tora to her owner and sent her off with ways to treat Tora better. They shouldn't have anymore Tora missions.

"Impressive work Naruto, your ways with animals never disappoints. Now for the next D-rank-" Hiruzen as he was about to give their next mission.

"No! No more D-ranks!" Sasuke interrupted surprising everyone.

"I have to agree with Sasuke, we are getting tired of these d-ranks." Sakura said explaining their collective thoughts.

"Yeah, come on gramps give us a C-rank. Please?" Naruto said as Iruka who was in the mission granting room with them rubbed his forehead.

"Naruto, you have to -" Iruka started.

"Iruka, please. Naruto why do you believe that you are capable of doing a C-rank with your team?" Hiruzen interrupted.

This surprised Naruto from the sudden question, he thought that the Hokagē would ask either Kakashi or Belial not himself.

"M-my team? Why are you asking me?" Naruto said in surprised.

"Because I believe you are the one who has matured the most and I want to hear your reason for thinking the three of you are ready for a C rank." Hiruzen explained.

Naruto thought on this for a moment before answering.

"Well, I'd say that we have completed a fair amount of D-rank missions and that our team work has become sound. Although Sakura is not as strong as me or Sasuke she still brings something to the team. Me and Sasuke have great teamwork, Belial-Sensei even has commented that we each know the others move before the other does it." Naruto said.

'Just like their mother's.' Kakashi thought with a sweatdrop, remembering the times he's seen them work together and compared it to their children, they were so similar that it was scary for him.

Belial smiled at them as he wore his headband, although he didn't make it a head band he used a black strap for it and made it like a belt around his waist.

"Besides how am I supposed to show the true me if all I do is help lazy people?" Naruto said further.

"We can't show our skills using these types of missions." Sasuke said in agreement.

"Hmm, I do believe I have something for you. C-Rank, bridge builder in need of protection, returning home. Bring him in." Hiruzen said.

The doors open then Belial and Naruto cover their noses as they can smell nothing but alcohol that was harming their heightened senses of smell. Sasuke and Sakura soon joined as they couldn't stand the smell either, Kakashi though kept a straight face even though he's also effected.

A man with a grey chin beard that was connected to his mustache that had a black shirt with a grey belt and grey pants with a backpack on him with a rag around his neck and a strap wrapped on his forehead.

"What the? I asked for ninja not brats!" The man said as he chugs his beer with some dripping down his chin. The man then adjusted his glasses "I asked for ninja, not a bubblegum haired girl, somewhat broody looking kid, and a kid who can't decide what color he wants his hair." He said rudely.

Suddenly the bottom of his beer glass was sliced, the liquid never touching the floor as it was collected in the bottom half and the man was met with three kunai at his neck making him gasp and shudder.

"Believe we're ninja now?" Sasuke said to prove a point.

"Okay, that's more like it. My name is Tazuna." He said as he looked in Naruto's direction who gagged as he smelled his breath and turned a little green.

"In case you don't mind I'm going over here, your breath reeks of alcohol." Naruto said calmly before walking away.

Sasuke picked up both halves of the glass through them away and joined Naruto along with Sakura fallowing suit.

"Am I getting the one eyed scarecrow and the steroid guy?" Tazuna said as he looked at Hiruzen who nodded as he smoked his pipe. 'Ahh, now that's protection!" He said smiling.

"I am a master bridge builder, and I need to return to my country, Wave. I am building a bridge there that will change our world. I expect you all to get me there safely even if it means giving up your lives. Think you can handle that?" Tazuna said while still smiling.

Naruto put his hand in his chin in thought, as something didn't add up but kept it to himself.

"Hey gramps, I request that Team 8 come and aid us on our mission. Since they are a tracking team they will be perfect in alerting us of enemies coming our way." Naruto said.

"Why, don't think you can handle it?" Hiruzen said with a teasing smirk.

"There's going In, and there's going in smart." Was his answer, though as the saying goes the eyes are the window to the soul as he stared at him.

Hiruzen noticed this and instantly saw what he discreetly implying, he thought to himself for a moment before breathing out a puff of smoke.

"Request accepted. I will inform Kurenai's team to meet you at the village gates." Hiruzen said.

Naruto nodded as they went to their homes to pack.

Something of which that doesn't take long for a seal user like himself,

"Hey Belial, if I wanted to control a Kaiju, which I can considering thanks to your energy making me a Reionics, how do I get it?" Naruto asked.

"You use a Battlenizer. Why thought of your first Kaiju?" Belial answered as Naruto loaded up the riser and some capsules.

"Not really." Naruto said as he finished sealing the things he will need during the mission.

"Well, just incase here." Belial said as he pulled out an original Battlenizer with three empty slots. 'I had Airgu create this last night." He finished.

"Thank you, Belial-sensei." Naruto said before excepting it, the moment he grabbed hold of it the blue paint instantly changed to a dark-orange. This surprised him for a moment before he just shrugged and pocket it.

Naruto and Belial then continued to walked together to the gates and began hearing Sasuke and Kiba arguing.

"And I say Gandar could win, the snail thing can make blizzards instantly." Kiba said.

"And I said Birdon would win, it's called the Volcanic Bird, and then it has that deadly poison." Sasuke said

"I see someone took your advice on the Kaiju information." Belial said to Naruto gaining everyone's attention.

"Hey, Naruto, you're a Kaiju professor, maybe you can help settle this. Who'd win in a fight, Gandar vs Birdon? I say Gandar and he says Birdon." Kiba said.

"Well I would say Birdon could win considering it is the volcanic bird Kaiju it has fire breath along with a high body temperature and it's poison. Most likely I'd say that Birdon would win." Naruto instantly answered.

"Ha!" Sasuke laughed as Kiba had a rain cloud over his head.

"I didn't pay for Kaiju nerds, I paid for ninja!" Tazuna said.

"Oh, shut up already! Geez." Kiba snapped back.

"First time out of the village, I'm kind of excited. I've always read about things in books and scrolls and now I get to experience it." Naruto said.

"Yeah well this is real life not a book." Kakashi said.

"Yeah, yeah." Naruto said as he waved him off, this made Kakashi's eyebrow twitch in irritation.

"Are we just going to stand here, or are we going to hit the road?" Tazuna said being at tad to impatient for Naruto's taste.

"Listen here, you asked for our protection, so how's about stop being such a pain or well just let you walk home alone," Sakura said in irritation.

Tazuna gasped in in slight fear at that, Naruto noticed how he reacted and adds this to his mental ongoing list of suspicions towards Tazuna.

"Of course considering we already agreed to it we can't decline it now." Kakashi said.

"He's right, we are now supposed to protect Mr. Tazuna." Kurenai said, even though even she had to admit that this man for some reason was grinding her gears in a bad way.

"So we cannot allow any harm to fall to him as we take him home." Shino said logically.

"Let's go! Standing around here doing nothing, won't get us anywhere!" Naruto said without realizing he said he said almost exactly the same thing as Geed would before transforming.

"Hmph, like my son always said." Belial said before he had a small frown and looked to the sky. 'My son.' He thought solemnly.

Naruto realized what he said and decided to pull out his harmonica.

"I'll play us some music to pass the time," Naruto said as the group began walking and he played his harmonica.

**(Play Gai's Orbnica-Theme)**

Kakashi raised an eyebrow seeing the nine tailed fox on it but shrugged it off as something that didn't matter for he just chalk it up as him learning his "burden".

Belial looked distant as Sasuke decided to break the ice, shockingly to everyone but his team.

"Hey Belial, what was your son like? You talk about him a lot," Sasuke asked.

"His name is Riku, he's a great kid. He lives very far away and I miss him." Belial said though in all honesty to him it is better to stay way from Earth for now till he's ready to face him again, hopefully it doesn't result in them fighting it out.

"Why don't you message him?" Sakura said not understanding what the problem is.

"Too far away." Belial said simply before continuing. 'My son is someone with great potential. A great warrior, humph, most of the time. Anyways, I have done things in the past that I have regretted. I guess you can say he helped snap me out of it with help from Naruto. But now, I just don't have the strength to face him." He finished.

"I-I know some day you will be able to reconnect with him." Hinata said with her stuttering much less than before, ever since her and Naruto's date she's been a little bit more confident in herself; evident that she's beginning to lose her stutter.

"I see you began to lose your stutter, Hinata." Sakura said with a smile.

"Yeah she has ever since she became Naruto's girlfriend." Kiba said while trying to make sure Akamaru didn't fall off his head as Naruto's music putting the pup to sleep.

Hinata blushed but Naruto nudged her making her smile.

"Hey Tazuna, doesn't your country the Hidden Wave Village have any ninja?" Sakura asked for she's not familiar with Wave.

"Some villages don't have ninja, Sakura." Shino said.

Kakashi went on a long speech about the 5 great nations and the Kagē but nobody was paying attention as they were too busy listening to Naruto's music.

"Hey, don't ignore me!" Kakashi exclaimed with a tick mark.

"You forgot one. Uzukage, something my grandmother was, and my great grandfather before her and so on." Naruto said as he stopped playing his harmonica for a moment.

"Yes, that may be but the title of that is meaningless compared to the five great nations." Kakashi said before the mask wearing ninja flinched as he suddenly felt a great amount of Killer intent.

Kakashi turned and saw Naruto with a aura of pure rage and killer intent that seemed to affect everyone, all except Belial of course.

"What was that you just said?" Naruto growled getting in Kakashi's face, which wasn't that much of a challenge since he's grown thanks to Belial.

"Don't ever talk down about Uzu, or the Uzukagē or the Uzumaki clan! My grandmother gave her life to make sure my mom could come here to start over, so don't EVER insult the name Uzukagē!" Naruto said as he kept on walking a head.

"Naruto!" Hinata called ouf before going after him.

'Good grief! He's a Kushina Jr.' Kakashi thought as he breathed in relief.

"Why did you go there?" Sasuke said with his arms crossed and a look basically saying 'really?'.

"Well how was I supposed to know he'd do that!?" Kakashi said with his hands up in a surrender fashion.

"Jerk." Sakura simply said as she lost more respect for the man, the two then went after him as well him.

'Geez, could they be anymore like their mother's!?' He thought as he remembered Kushina's team always stood up for one another in everything. 'No wonder only Tsunade could teach such a team.' He thought with a sweat drop.

"Gah, this is going to be a long trip." Kakashi said while massaging his temple as Belial laughed at the man's plight as they continued on their way.

The group after, Hinata calmed Naruto down, kept going as she held onto his arm with a smile as did he.

They passed a puddle, suddenly Naruto, stopped and quit playing his harmonica.

He suddenly whipped around throwing his hand out throwing an explosive kunai that hit the puddle and exploded then two people jumped out of the smoke.

Then the two shot clawed gauntlets connected by shuriken chains and wrapped them around Kakashi and Kurenai and pulled leaving behind tons of blood as they were torn apart.

"Kakashi-Sensei! Kurenai-Sensei!" Kiba said in terror thinking they've been killed.

"Sakura, the chain!" Sasuke called out.

"Got it!" She said before jumping up and getting the shuriken chains stuck in her kunai.

"Sasuke!" Naruto said jumping up.

"Gotcha!" Sasuke said following suit.

The two assailants who wore some kind of weird breathing mask and one had a single horn over his headband while the other had 2. They had a clawed gauntlet on opposite arms one being on his right while the other had on the left.

"What the - oh shit!" Said one as they were heading straight for Naruto and Sasuke who kicked the them in the face causing them to go flying backwards but with their chains being stuck they spun around the tree before they slammed into one another

Naruto and Sasuke land back on the ground as team 7 grins in victory, they hear clapping as Kakashi, Kurenai and Belial.

"Amazing work, Belial's aid has really helped your compatibility between one another. But then again knowing that your mother's all were the same way it must come off as something inherited." Kakashi said.

"Hey, Kakashi-Sensei, did you know our mother's used to be in a team together or did you just choose us off randomly?" Sakura said with narrowed eyes, same with Naruto and Sasuke.

Kakashi was caught off by the question before Belial put his hand over his mouth.

"Stop before you dig yourself a deeper grave." He simply said to him.

"Kurenai-Sensei, but -substitution jutsu." Kiba groaned as he just now noticed the two destroyed logs.

"Now we tie them up and look at Kiba's hand." Naruto said before getting to work on securing the prisoners.

"Huh?" Kiba said before he raised his right hand and saw it had a cut and he was bleeding.

"Stop! Before you start moving around know that these are the demon brothers from the hidden mist, Gozu and Meizu. They coat their gauntlets in poison. Luckily I know some medical jutsu so I should be able to stop the poison." Naruto said.

Everyone but Belial, Sasuke, and Sakura looked at him in surprise.

"What? Mom was taught medical jutsu by Tsunade and like I've said before you'd be amazed by what people throw away in the Leaf." Naruto answered the unspoken question as he removed the shuriken chains from the unconscious brothers and used his own ropes to tie them to a tree before pulling out an injector that was filled with a black liquid.

"Naruto what are you doing?" Kakashi asked not liking the looks of the black liquid.

"Giving the two some encouragement to answer our questions. Speaking of which we are going to have a talk, Mr. Tazuna." Naruto said as he injected the liquid into the mist ninjas necks.

'1. Need to remind the Hokagē to monitor what is being thrown away in the village and 2, maybe I shouldn't have allowed Naruto to learn interrogation techniques.' Kakashi thought.

Naruto walked over to Kiba holding a kunai, this of course made Kiba to start freaking out.

"H-hey what are you doing?!" Kiba asked while backing up.

"I have to use this to get the poison out, then I start the healing." Naruto said planly as if talking about the weather.

"Like hell! I'm not letting you stab me!" Kiba said as started to back up even more.

"Either you do it like this or I do it with you chained down." Naruto said as he stood still trying to get him to cooperate.

"Screw you!" Kiba exclaimed stubbornly.

"Fine then." Naruto said before making a handsign as chains made of pure Chakra came from his body and they wrapped around Kiba while keeping his hand out and still.

"H-h-hey!" Kiba exclaimed in shock before he fell over.

"I gave you the chance to do it the easy way but you chose not to." Naruto said before getting close enough to start extracting the poison. 'Now, hold still." Naruto finished.

Kiba whimpered as the kunai drew closer as Akamaru covered his eyes with his paws.

Suddenly we hear Kiba's scream so loud the birds around them fly away as we see Naruto's hands glow green signifying he's using the healing jutsu.

"Even if it's healing, it stings!" Kiba complained.

"Hang in there, you'll be okay." Hinata said to comfort her teammate.

"Hey, thanks Hinata, you know - OWWW! Would it kill you to be a little bit more careful?!" Kiba shouted.

"Don't flirt with my girl." Naruto mumbled.

"What was that?!" Kiba exclaimed.

"Nothing, ya big baby." Naruto said as he continued the healing.

Kakashi looked and saw the wound on Kiba's hand was closed within minutes.

'To have this level of chakra control without going through the techniques such as water walking and tree walking. You really are a chip off the old block. This truly is the new generation of the Uzu-Uchi-Haru formation.' Kakashi thought.

"There now bandages." Naruto said as he didn't even turn around as he raised his hand and turned it around to catch a bandage roll Sakura tossed him.

"How do you all work together so well? Over a month ago, you all couldn't stand each other." Kiba questioned, having a hard time understanding what happened during that.

"Because they are friends, and the new Uzu-Uchi-Haru formation. A formation that was held previously by the all kunoichi team taught by the Sannin Tsunade Senju. Their mothers, Kushina Uzumaki, Mikoto Uchiha and Mebuki Haruno. The trio had gone and faced some of the most dangerous people and creatures ever, they even gone up against the 7 swordsman of the hidden mist village and came out unscathed. Hey Naruto, dating back wasn't their a Uzumaki married to the first Hokagē?" Shino said.

"Yeah, that was my great, great grandmother. I guess you can say I'm of the Uzumaki and Senju clans." Naruto said, happy to know that there are people who still know both the Uz-Uchi-Haru and of the first Hokagē's wife.

"Wrappings secure and tightened to not allow the wound to reopen, restraints on the enemies secure, now let's get some answers." Sasuke said as he pulled out some water and tossed some of it on the hidden mist ninja.

They coughed and shook their heads.

"Huh, what's going - ow my head hurts." Meizu groaned.

"Your head hurts? My head hurts". Gozu groaned as well.

"That tends to happen when two people's heads slam into each other." Sasuke said.

Naruto walked forward twirling the injector as he crouched in front of them.

"How did you know we were there?" Meizu questioned trying to figure how they knew.

"Please, a puddle on a clear day, when it hasn't rained in weeks?" Kakashi plainly said, the two tied Shinobi dropped their heads at that stupid blunder.

"Now tell me you two, have you ever heard of the Volcanic bird Kaiju Birdon?" Naruto said while flipping a small tube of a clear liquid between the fingers of his right hand.

"Yeah, what about it?" Gozu said not catching what the Genin was getting at.

"Did you know their poison is one of the most dangerous poisons in all of Elementia? Why just a drop could kill half of a village I believe." Naruto said.

"Naruto, you didn't!" Kakashi exclaimed as he understood now what he was saying.

"Naruto, Birdon don't have an antidote to their poison, when introduced in high enough quantity. How are we supposed to get information if they're dead?!" Sakura exclaimed at what he did.

"Well then they'd better speak up. Because I'd say they have 10 to 15 minutes at most." Naruto said, this caused the to Shinobi in question to panic at the implication.

"Okay, okay we were after the bridge builder!" They said at the same time

"Thank you." Naruto as he stood up and walked away.

"Hey! We told you what you wanted to know, so give us the antidote!" Meizu shouted not wanting to die by a Kaiju's poison.

"Huh? I don't have it, there never was one." Naruto said.

"WHAT?!" Everyone exclaimed in shock, except Belial who already figured out what he did.

"There wasn't an antidote because they haven't been poisoned, I just injected them with some black ink, they'll feel woozy for a few days but they'll be fine." Naruto said while walking back towards the two brothers.

"YOU TRICKED US!" They shouted comically.

"Got that right." Naruto said as he knocked them out again.

"Now that we got it from them. Now we talk." Naruto said looking at Tazuna.

"God, Naruto don't do that, please." Sasuke said as he really thought Naruto poisoned them.

"Mr. Tazuna you specifically asked for standard protection meaning you'd have us watch out for robbers or highway men, you never said anything about other ninja coming for you, hunting you down.. That would fall under the ranks of a B rank. Luckily Naruto had thought ahead thinking something would happen and he was right so we don't need to worry about going in alone. But the fact that you lied to us makes this unacceptable." Said Kurenai

You had to have your reasons for lying, to us. Lucky for you Naruto knows some medical jutsu to care for Kiba, otherwise this conversation would be going in a completely different direction." Said Kakashi.

"We should go back. I -" Kiba started.

"So you're going to chicken out the moment things get rough, mutt?" Naruto interrupted.

"What did you call me?" Kiba growled out, he hates being called a 'mutt'.

"We are ninja, unexpected things happening on missions is a part of life, how you adapt to that change shows strength. So are you going to get scared the minute things change and run with your tail between legs like a scaredy cat? Or are you going to face those unexpected things and fight them like a man?" Naruto said.

Sasuke and Sakura stand with him and nod in agreement.

"You guys can go back but we're staying." Sasuke said with Sakura nodding again.

'I've said it once and I'll say it again, just like their mothers. It's actually starting to get very scary.' Kakashi thought with a sweatdrop.

"When you put it like that, then fine we're staying." Kiba said with new found confidence, with Akamaru jumping back on his while barking in agreement.

"Besides if Hinata's not going to leave than we're not, considering she's been glued to your side the entire time." Shino said while adjusting his shades.

Hinata blushed with embarrassment at that as Naruto shrugged not bothered by that remark.

"So what? Got a problem?" Naruto question.

Shino sweated a bit.

"Uh... no." He answered.

"Good, now let's move." Naruto said, they all then continued on to their destination.

Tazuna showed them to the boat man who brought him to the mainland

"Thank goodness you are alright. I see you got help." The boat man said.

"Yes, now we go home." Tazuna said as everyone managed to fit onto the boat as the man pushed off and they went right into a dense fog.

"This fog is as thick as pea soup, you can't see anything." Kiba said trying to see ahead of them.

"The bridge isn't far now. We are nearing our destination, the land of waves." The boat man said.

Note that they are all whispering as the boatman doesn't have the motor going as they need to be quiet.

They see the bridge coming into view that it had construction vehicles and tools up on the unfinished bridge.

"Its huge!" Kiba exclaimed before everyone shushed him. 'Sorry" he then whispered.

"Mr. Tazuna before we reach the pier I need to ask you something. These men that are after you, I need to know why, if you don't tell us I'm afraid we will have to end this mission when we drop you ashore." Kakashi said.

"Okay, I have no choice but to tell you, no I want to tell you the truth. As you've made clear this is above the average scopes of the original mission, the one who seeks my death, is a short man who casts a very long and deadly shadow." Tazuna said.

"Who is it?" Kurenai asked wanting to know the name same Kakashi.

"You two know him, or at least you've heard his name. He is one of the wealthiest men in the world, the shipping magnet, Gato." Tazuna said

"Gato, of Gato transport? He's a business leader everyone knows him." Kakashi clarified making sure it's the same Gato they're talking about, Tazuna nods yes while the six Genin were listening in with interest.

"Gato is a very powerful tycoon from a famous company that is true. But underneath the surface using the same methods he uses to take over businesses and nations, he sells drugs and contraband using gangs and ninja. It was 1 year ago that he set his eyes on the land of waves, using his vast wealth and resources he took complete control over our transport and shipping. Any that try to stand up to him simply disappears. In a Island nation, he who controls the sea controls everything." Tazuna explained.

"So that's why he's trying to kill you, with that bridge connecting to the mainland you can escape him." Belial said, Tazuna nods.

"And I'm guessing that your nation doesn't have much money, that's why you could only afford a C rank. But why didn't you just tell the truth, I'm sure gramps would've done something." Naruto said.

"Gramps? Oh you mean your Kagē. I was afraid that if I didn't have the right amount of money he'd simply reject the request." Tazuna said.

"Then clearly you've never met the Leaf's Kagē before." Sasuke said.

"Before you bring up your family, know that we are staying on mission, I am the copycat ninja and Kurenai is the Leaf village's greatest genjutsu user, and Belial is possibly the most powerful being in the village besides the Hokagē. So that's three Jonin guarding you. Pair that with six Genin with three of them showing amazing teamwork skills, I'm sure we can handle anything Gato throws at us." Kakashi said, this caused both Team-7 and Belial to groan at this.

"Don't jinx us now." Belial while rubbing his forehead, Kakashi just sat there as he realized he that he just did.

Thank you but what was that about your Kagē?" Said Tazuna.

"The Hokagē is a very kind hearted man, if you had told him the truth he would've came to a understanding with you and probably would've done this for free or at least take the current payment instead. Konoha is known for being very compassionate and helping those in need. It's been that way since the first Hokagē." Sasuke said.

"I see, I apologize for not speaking the truth when I should have. I hope you can forgive me." Tazuna said with a bow in apology.

"Water under the bridge, literally." Naruto joked as Sasuke and Sakura chuckle a little with the other Genin, Hinata just held onto Naruto's arm as this happened.

Belial noticed this.

'She may have became braver but we still need to work on her self confidence. Don't you think?' Belial said through the link he and Naruto have.

Naruto gave him a silent nod As he looked at Hinata.

'I love her, and I don't want her to continue looking to me for strength she needs to find her own inner strength and stand on her own.' Naruto said back through the link.

They arrived in the hidden Wave as the boatman went through a tunnel and dropped them off. after saying their thanks they went on their way to Tazuna's home.

Kiba growled as Naruto walked in front of him as he went at the same speed.

'I'm not going to let you show me up again!' Kiba thought, before he sniffed the air as he threw a kunai into the bushes.

Naruto shook his head as he reached into the bushes pulling out a snowy white rabbit that is currently scared shitless.

"There, there." Naruto said as he started to pet it, the rabbit went from scared shitless to happy and relaxed as Naruto petted it.

"Aww, Kiba you idiot! Why'd you attack a bunny?" Sakura said before hitting him on the head with Akamaru jumping ship to avoid being hit.

"Ow, but I thought it was an enemy," Kiba said while rubbing his head.

'Wait, this is a white rabbit a winter coated one. This means it's been kept as a pet otherwise it's coat wouldn't be white.' Naruto thought, his eyes along with Kakashi's, Kurenai's, and Sasuke's as they realized it too, Belial caught on but he just stood there as he isn't worried.

"EVERYONE DOWN!" Kakashi shouted as everyone but Belial ducked down.

The tanned skinned behemoth of a man simply put his right hand out and caught a very large sword without looking, the huge blade in question had black and grey patterned handle and the blade itself was ridiculously big as the part near the handle was curved and there was a hole near the end and the blade was curved at the end.

"That blade, it's the Kubikiribōchō, the decapitating carving knife! Wielded by the member of the seven hidden mist ninja, Zabuza Momochi, the demon of the mist." Naruto said in recognition.

"Ah, I see I have a fan. It's great knowing ones work is appreciated by some." A voice said.

Suddenly someone appeared on a branch clapping.

"Very impressive. Not many have the strength to hold Kubikiribōchō, my Decapitating carving knife." The man said.

Belial raised an eyebrow at him as he looked at the sword he was holding.

'Is it heavy? Feels like a feather to me, let's see this guy try holding the giga Battlenizer and then we'll talk.' Belial thought before speaking. "First meetings often merit introductions." Belial said.

"Ah yes of course, like the kid said I am Zabuza Momochi, rogue ninja of the hidden mist, the demon of the mist, at your service." Zabuza said as he gave them a mocking bow.

"Demon? Naw I've seen scarier things and seen my fair share of demons. Try standing face to face with a Kaiju like I have then we'll talk, and I was 3-5 years old when I met two. A Golza and a Gandar." Naruto said as he got back up, fallowed by everyone ell's.

"Lots of Kaiju tend to not attack children Naruto, they don't see them as a threat, this is different." Sasuke said as remembered what the book said.

"Somebody's been catching up on their reading." Said Naruto with a smirk.

"A wise man once said, "A ninja must be prepared for anything." Sasuke said recalling Naruto saying that to him as he gave a smirk back at him.

"Oi, you dropped this." Said Belial as he flipped the blade to make it face Zabuza as he held it like on holds a spear ready to throw it before he launched it at Zabuza who quickly got out of the way as he spread his legs to two branches above him as he almost lost his life and his manhood, Zabuza sighed as he dropped down and grabbed his sword.

"Impressive, steroid man." Zabuza said as he jump on the branch next the sword and pulled it out.

"I am Belial Yami, these are my compatriots the genjutsu mistress Kurenai and Kakashi of the Sharingan." Belial said, of course both Kakashi and Kurenai are surprised of how he knew their titles.

"How did you know... Damn it, Naruto, how many files did you read?!" Kakashi exclaimed as he figured Naruto told him, they really had to up security in the Leaf.

"Kakashi of the sharingan?" Sasuke questioned, because that would explain how he knew so much about his bloodline, for he thought Kakashi must seen the sharingan in action a few times.

"Secrets out, but for this fight I will need it," Kakashi said as he lifted the headband off his eye to show a scar over the left eye and it showed a half evolved sharingan!

"Hmm, I'd wager his original eye either A was damaged and replaced or B he replaced it with a Uchiha's eye." Sakura said as she got a good look at it.

'Okay, their brains are starting to scare me.' Kakashi thought.

"Three Jonin for me? And I thought today was going to be a bad day." Zabuza said as he shouldered his weapon.

"2 Jonin, one look and I can tell you're going to bore me. I'll leave them to you and my apprentice and his teammates." Belial said as started to walk over to a nearby tree.

"Belial, what are you thinking?!" Kurenai called in shock of what she just heard.

"That A you can handle this creep and B that these three can kick his ass after all their mothers did." Belial explained as he jumped onto a branch leaned against said tree.

"Mothers?... Wait, you three look familiar, you sure we haven't met? Have I killed someone in front of you?" Zabuza said as he was trying to remember something.

"Never met you before but our moms did. Names Naruto Uzumaki, that's Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno." Naruto said.

Suddenly Zabuza stopped as he dropped his head and the shadows were over his eyes.

"Kushina Uzumaki... Mikoto Uchiha... Mebuki Haruno... those three..." Zabuza said slowly as he seemed to be on the brink of snapping from rage as he growled and seethed. "I MADE A VOW TO ERADICATE THOSE THREE!" He yelled out in pure rage, as his eyes are showed to have gained a demonic tint in them.

The area was filled with killing intent that at one point would've been too much for the team 7 Genin but now they are able to shrug it off after training with Belial. Hinata, Kiba and Shino on the other hand, were not.

"They humiliated us seven swordsman! Made us look like amateurish fools! They took away my eyebrows!" Zabuza exclaimed as he pointed out the said spot where the eyebrows are supposed to be.

"Yeah that's sounds like something my mom would do." Naruto said while scratching the back of his head.

While Sasuke and Sakura chuckled along with the others.

"I made a vow for revenge. When I heard Kushina and Mikoto were dead that made me angry knowing they didn't die by my hands. When I heard Mebuki retired I was even angrier. But now the hand of fate have turned in my favor. I will take great pleasure in slaughtering their brats." Zabuza said as he readied his weapon.

"You'll have to get past me first." Kakashi said taking a stance.

"And me." Kurenai said as she did the same.

"And me, should I feel like stepping in." Belial said.

"Gladly. And this way I finally get to the sharingan up close. That Mikoto lady never used hers, which makes me angry." Zabuza said.

"You got too much anger, ever thought about having some relaxation time, like I don't know getting laid or something?" Naruto said.

Some of the others chuckled as Hinata blushed

Zabuza growled as he made a handsign.

**"Water style: Hidden mist jutsu." **Zabuza said as the fog got even thicker

"Everyone double triangle formation around Tazuna!" Naruto called out.

Hinata, Shino and Kiba with Akamaru formed a triangle around Tazuna while a couple feet in front of them in the spaces of the triangle were Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura.

"Eight points" Zabuza said from somewhere within the mist.

"Huh?" Kiba questioned.

Larynx, spine, lungs, liver, jugular, subclavian artery, kidneys, heart, now which shall be my kill point?" Zazbuza asked himself, Naruto's ear twitched as he smirked.

"Impressive, knowing you memorized those spots on the human body. But too bad your brain isn't as big as your MOUTH!" Naruto said as he went through handsigns as he turned right at Tazuna. **"Wind Style: Air Bullets!" **He fired balls of air as time seemed to slow as Sasuke tackled Tazuna down as Zabuza was right there reading his sword when he noticed the jutsu coming at him.

He used the sword as a shield but he was blown away as his feet skid across the ground kicking the dirt up as his back hit a tree.

"So you have impressive hearing enough to find me. I'll remember to keep my mouth shut." Zabuza said as the mist came back stronger.

"Back in formation!" Naruto said, in a quick thing of speed he and Sasuke seemed to just blur back into their position.

"They're so fast." Kiba said in shock.

Naruto focused to find the sound as his sight wasn't going to help and Sasuke's sharingan wasn't that much as he hasn't trained with it for long.

He heard no footsteps showing this man was truly a master assassin, being able to move without making a sound.

He heard no sounds of breathing also a proven skill of Zabuza's work.

But he did hear something.

'Ba-Bum, Ba-Bum, Ba-Bum'

He smirked again, Sasuke and Sakura looked back at him as did Kurenai's team as Naruto pointed his fingers at 6:00, Kurenai's team turned but he shook his head doing the point again showing they were facing the wrong direction, the opposite 12:00.

He then held up 5 fingers, then his feet shuffled. Sasuke and Sakura nodded as Sakura pulled out a explosive kunai.

She threw it as it went off and Zabuza was in the air followed by Sasuke and Naruto.

**"Wind Style: Air bullets!/ Fire style: dragon flame bombs!" **Naruto/Sasuke said in unision, asSasuke unleashed flames that looked to become the heads of dragons while Naruto unleashed the bullets of wind that boosted the flames and made them bigger and stronger. **"Conjoined jutsu: Dragon blazing grenades!"** They finished.

Zabuza again had to use his giant sword as a shield to protect himself as he was blasted into the lake.

The trio prepared to do more but Kakashi stopped them.

"No! I said we'd handle this." He said with the look in his eyes told them that there was no room for arguing

"Says the guy who just sat there as we attacked him." Naruto said as Sasuke and Sakura nodded

"Now, if you want Tazuna you'll have to go through us." Kakashi said

"Screw the old man, he may be the paycheck but those three brats are the pleasure!" Zabuza said.

Kiba growled as he was raring for some action, but Naruto saw this and knew if he didn't do some.

"Stay in formation, Kiba!" Said Naruto

"Grr, come on! We can take him!"

"No you can't, we are to stay back and protect Tazuna."

"But..."

"Don't make me repeat myself or I will come back there and beat your ass!" Naruto called out as he looked back at him.

Kiba was little unnerved by the look in his eyes so he stayed put, for now.

Belial just surveyed from a tree branch

"Why doesn't he do anything?" Kiba questioned.

"Because Belial would destroy some of the area and possibly kill Tazuna in the process." Naruto said simply.

Kakashi charged in and slammed his kunai right into Zabuza but instead of blood water came out,

"A water clone, behind you Kakashi-Sensei!" Naruto said.

Kakashi turned around just as the Zabuza he stabbed turned into water

"Die!"

Zabuza sliced Kakashi in half but then both halves became water.

"He copied my water clone? Even through the mist he saw it?" Zabuza said impressed.

"Don't move."

Kakashi stood behind him with a kunai to his neck.

"Now its over." Kakashi said

"Hmph, copying my mist jutsu then using it to copy my water clone. You're good -" He said Kakashi saw behind him another Zabuza that was ready mid swing and quickly ducked as Zabuza sliced his water clone. "But not good enough!" The original said before chuckling as he jumped in the water.

"Why is he, oh no! Kakashi, Kurenai, get out of the water!" Naruto called out ah figured out what Zabuza is up to.

Everyone looked at him confused as Kurenai and Kakashi realized what he was getting at.

"The water..." Kakashi trailed

"It's not normal water!" Kurenai finished for him as Zabuza appeared behind them.

**"Water Prison jutsu!" **

The water below the two Jonin's feet rose up and trapped them in water spheres.

"Damn it!" Naruto said.

"So much for the great Kakashi and Kurenai, falling for my trap so easily." Zabuza said as he laughed, keeping his arms in the spheres.

"If his hands are occupied, then he's vulnerable!" Kiba growled.

"No, he's not. Now he's going to make a water clone and then he'll send them to attack us." Naruto said knowing what the Mist-shinobi was up to.

"Hmph, I see you're the brains of this little group, yes that's exactly what I'm going to do. How'd you know that the water clone is the one jutsu in my arsenal I don't have to make the handsign for?" Zabuza asked as a water clone of himself rose up from the water.

"Why else would you risk using that jutsu on them both?" Naruto replied back.

"Hmm, I see, now. If I kill you first then the others will fall." Zabuza said.

"Like I'll make it that easy."

Naruto put his hand out as Belial tossed him the giga battlenizer and he catches it.

"A stick. He has a big ass sword and your plan is to fight him with a stick?!" Kiba shouted.

"This 'stick' has never been broken, no being alive has ever broken it and I know what I'm doing. Just keep back and I'll keep you safe." Naruto said back.

"Grr, I don't need you to protect me!" Kiba said.

"I was talking to Hinata."

Kiba growls in frustration as Sasuke and Sakura chuckled a bit.

'He's not wrong, the giga battlenizer I used on Earth was simply a copy, this is the real deal.' Belial thought as he watched on.

"Watch, I can take him, let's go Akamaru!" Kiba said and Akamaru barked in reply as if to say 'alright', Kiba then made a some handsigns. **"Manbeast clone jutsu!"** He called out and Akamaru was then enveloped in a plum of smoke only for it to fade way and reveal a second Kiba in his place, the two then charged.

"No, you idiot!" Sasuke called out knowing how this would end.

"Get back here!" Sakura shouted.

**"Fang over Fang!" **Kiba called out before both he and Akamaru spun becoming like drills as they charged.

"Hmph, brat." Zabuza said as the clone tilted his head dodging Kiba's attack before leaning to the side dodging Akamaru, as they came back around Zabuza reached for his sword and was preparing for a slash forcing them to make a quick maneuver around the sword causing them to mess up and roll across the dirt.

"Did you honestly think I've never gone up against a member of the Inuzuka clan before?" Zabuza said.

Kiba goes forward but Naruto grabbed him by his hood stopping him and pulling him back.

"Let me go, I can take him!" Kiba said.

Naruto put a hand on his shoulder.

"Clearly you can't."

Kiba pushes the hand off and glares at Naruto.

"I'm not going to let you -" Kiba was silenced as Naruto gave him a quick chop to the neck knocking him out as he caught him.

"Sorry about that, you'll forgive me, hopefully." Naruto said before placing him with Hinata and Shino.

"Naruto, do you really think you can take him?" Hinata asked looking up at her boyfriend.

"Me, yeah. But with them absolutely, now don't you worry that pretty little face of yours, babe." Naruto said as he stood up and got between Sasuke and Sakura with the same look on their faces.

"You got balls kid, I'll give you that. Knocking out a team member like that." Zabuza said impressed that the Uzumaki had it in him.

"I don't like him that much but if I let you kill him, his sister and his mother would kill me and Akamaru would never forgive me, can't have that." Naruto said shouldering the Giga-Battlenizer.

"Besides were not your average ninja." Sakura said with confidence in her voice.

"Oh?"

"We're the newest generation of the Uzu-Uchi-Haru formation, so don't look down on us." Sasuke said

"Sakura, sorry about this, but you're gonna have to take Kiba's place in guarding Tazuna." Naruto said.

Sakura glanced at him before nodding and backing off not taking her eyes of Zabuza.

"More fun for us." Sasuke said glancing at Naruto as the two smirk.

"Let's go wild." Naruto said as the two fist bump.

"You talk too much."

Suddenly Zabuza was on them as Sasuke pushes Naruto out of the way taking the hit.

"Gonna take the hits for your friend? Fine!" Zabuza said as he slams his elbow into Sasuke making him hack up blood.

"Sasuke!" Sakura called out in worry.

Naruto growled in anger as did Kakashi even though he has limited air inside the water sphere. Zabuza put his foot down on Sasuke and began twisting it as he had a hand on his sword.

"Your mother was a pain, nearly impossible to land a blow but I think I'll take out that frustration on you considering you volunteered." Zabuza said as he continued.

"Leave him alone! **Shadow clone jutsu!**" Naruto said as he made at least 30 clones.

"Just like that Kushina, being able to make a lot of shadow clones." Zabuza said looking at them all knowing what was to fallow.

They all charged at him and piled up on him. Sasuke then rolled out of the way as Zabuza roared as he flung all the clones off of himself, Sasuke glanced back as Naruto was sliding across the ground catching a collapsed Fuma shuriken and tossed it over to Sasuke who caught it, Sasuke smirks as he twists and takes a stand as he opens it up.

**"Fuma Shuriken: Windmill of shadows!" **He called out.

"A shuriken?" Shino questioned not sure what they were up to.

"Do you honestly think a shuriken can stop me?" Zabuza said clearly not impressed.

Sasuke simply jumped up and threw it.

The water clone watched as swerved around going for the real Zabuza

Zabuza growled as he was forced to stop the jutsu holding Kurenai to catch it, while Kurenai jumped away and joined her team.

"So you forced me to let one go but -"

Zabuza was shocked as another fuma shuriken was going at him.

"A second one in the first's shadow? The shadow shuriken jutsu." He said.

Zabuza jumped over it.

"I told you brats -"

Zabuza stopped seeing Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto's smirks

The second shuriken suddenly poofed and its place was Naruto who threw a kunai.

"Eat this, asshole!"

Zabuza was forced to release the jutsu on Kakashi, however the kunai grazed his cheek making blood drop.

"WHY YOU!" Zabuza roared as he made the shuriken he caught begin to spin as he prepared to throw it.

CLANG

Zabuza turned to see a soaked Kakashi stopping the shuriken with his hand as Naruto flipped himself and landed on the water.

"I thought I told you."

Kakashi raises his head to look at Zabuza with a hardened glare.

"Your fight's with me."

"That was a excellent plan, Naruto. You've really grown, haven't you?" Kakashi said.

Naruto chuckled as he grinned.

"Considering Sakura had to protect Tazuna, I had to rethink the plan a little. Sure I know I could've taken him myself but he did everything just according to my plan." Naruto said.

"What was that, brat?" Zabuza said lowly.

"See I could've matched you but you were right, if I got taken down then the others would've probably fell as well though I can definitely say Sakura and Sasuke could give you a run for your money. See I may be strong but against that sword it'd probably kill me with one slash. So not only did I get you to attack but forced you to let them go or else risk getting struck with the shuriken or kunai. Only a Jonin or someone with a great plan can take down another Jonin like you." Naruto explained.

"Worked to perfection just like you told us." Sasuke said.

"You tricked me?!" Zabuza exclaimed with anger that a mere Genin could trick him. Him! Zabuza the demon from the hidden mist tricked by a brat!

"Wasn't hard, every move you made went according to my plan, and you fell for it, hook, line and sinker."

"Oh, I am to enjoy tearing you apart!" Zabuza said.

'He came up with a strategy all in mere seconds and they knew about it? How? He didn't speak. Is their teamwork that great?' Kurenai thought as she looked at Naruto. 'Just like their mothers.' She smiled in after thought.

"See, when Naruto threw me his shuriken I knew it wasn't a real one so I had to use one of my own to fool you. Zabuza Momochi, one of the seven swordsman tricked by some Genin, that must hurt." Sasuke mocked as he smirked.

"Hey Scarecrow, how's about hurrying this up? I'm getting hungry and bored, so bored i think I'll join in." Belial said as he helped Kurenai out of the water.

"Belial-sama, you join and you just might kill Tazuna by accident!" Naruto called out.

"Kid, I thought I said stop calling me that." Belial muttered.

"Enough talking!" Zabuza said as he folded up the shuriken to add more weight however Kakashi bats it away knocking it out of his hand and fall into the water.

The two then separated before the two began making handsigns at the same time and speed.

Naruto then recognizes the jutsu they're going to do and quickly ran back to shore before they finished.

They stop at one.

**"Water style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" **They called out, and from the water behind them burst forth two large dragons made of water with a set glowing yellow eyes.

While everyone was impressed, Naruto somewhat wasn't as Belial wasn't impressed at all as he simply raised an eyebrow at the display.

The two charged at each but Kakashi gasps as Zabuza turns and is met with a glowing red fist delivered by Belial.

Zabuza groaned as he bounced across the water before skidding back onto his feet.

"Times up." Belial said, shocking those who haven't seen his speed before.

"All this has bored me to hell, and I am ending this now." Belial said as he rolled his neck popping the joints as a dark aura surrounded him, causing those who haven't felt it before to start shake in both fear and respect.

"Belial." Kurenai said as she was sweating from the dark feeling.

"So strong." Kakashi said as he to started to sweat from the pressure.

"This feeling, its as if I'm starring directly at Death." Shino said as his insect colony were making a ruckus telling him to not engage this man.

"Such power..." Hinata said in amazement.

Tazuna didn't say anything for he didn't trust his own voice at the moment, even Zabuza had to admit that this man's aura was terrifying. As for Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were used to the amount of power Belial was letting off so they weren't as shocked. But before Belial could do anything Naruto appeared next to him and placed a hand on his arm getting his attention and causing the dark aura to dissipate.

"Belial, we may need him." Naruto said shocking everyone present, including Zabuza himself at the blonde's statement.

"What?" Belial questioned, before everyone else, except Zabuza, repeated the same thing completely lost.

"Look Zabuza is a pretty dangerous shinobi, I will admit, but him working for a man like Gato doesn't make sense, knowing him from the bingo books he would've just killed the guy rather than listening to a word the guy would say." Naruto explained.

Zabuza leaned his head down and looked at Naruto knowing that the kid hit the nail on the head sort of speak.

"What are you saying, my apprentice?" Belial asked.

"I'm saying there's something more going on here. There has to be, so let's capture him and get some answers." Naruto finished.

Kakashi and Kurenai looked down in thought as Naruto made a fair point. Belial slightly nodded his head seeing that Naruto made his case.

"Okay."

"Do you honestly think you can handle me, muscle man?" Zabuza said.

"Oh, you talking to me?" Belial said.

"Is there any other bald headed men with weird tattoos and black skin around here?"

"You have no idea who you're messing with! Belial has the strength that rivals that the first Hokagē, there's only been two people in existence to ever give him a real fight, his rival named Zero and his son, Riku!" Naruto said.

"Hmph, I'd say this Riku must not be much. Sounds like a loser."

Suddenly the very air felt heavy, like really heavy.

"Did you just insult my son, in front of me?"

Zabuza blinked and was met with a furious Belial who's eyes were glowing magma-red and foot to his face, Zabuza was sent rolling and bouncing across the lake and through trees before landing against one and getting Kunai thrown at him to keep him in place.

"Damn." Sasuke said impressed at the feat.

Belial approached Zabuza when suddenly two senbon were sent into Zabuza's neck

They looked as a person in a mask was on a branch before appearing next to Zabuza's body. It appeared to be a hunter ninja from the hidden mist If the mask was an indicator. Naruto walked up to Zabuza's body with the masked person not interfering in his approach, he bent down and took Zabuza's wrist to feel for a pulse, only for there to be none.

"I'm not feeling a pulse." Naruto announced before he stood back up.

"Thank you, I've been hunting Zabuza for some time." The person said with their voice being filtered by the mask.

"You're welcome, well, what are you waiting for, aren't you going to get rid of the body?" Naruto said as he gestured to said 'body'.

"That's what I'm going to do." The hunter said before picking up said body and vanishing with it.

"They're gone." Naruto said after sniffing the air.

"They'll be back, both of them." Belial said as Naruto handed him the Giga-Battlenizer.

Belial glanced back as he watched Kakashi just drop, he moved like a blur as he caught Kakashi before said man hit the water.

"Guess you used more chakra than I thought." Belial said.

Belial used the one hand he used to halt him from falling and tossed Kakashi onto his shoulder.

"I got scarecrow, who's got dog boy?" Belial said.

"Not it!" Naruto called out as the others followed.

Kurenai groaned as she picked Kiba up.

"You sure you wanna do that?" Naruto asked.

"Why?" Kurenai asked.

"Don't really trust Kiba, especially around women." Naruto replied with a shrug.

"Whatever, someone carry him, let's move." Belial said impatiently.

"Follow me, I'll take you to my house." Tazuna said.

Everyone then started to fallow Tazuna to his home, but as they were about leave the area

_**...Ba-bump...**_

Naruto lifted his head as he sensed something a keened to a heart beat, he glanced at Belial who nodded before said blonde vanished at high speed.

"Hey, where's he going?" Kurenai asked with an raised eyebrow.

"Naruto can take care of himself, I felt something just as he did and he went to investigate." Belial answered.

Kurenai nodded while Hinata looked worried.

"Don't worry Hinata, Naruto didn't come all this way just to die, he's better than that." Sasuke told her making her nod as she followed.

**(Meanwhile)**

Naruto was moving with great speed through the trees as he followed the senses granted by his new Reionics powers.

'A Kaiju, but it's different than any I've felt before. This could be the one, my first Kaiju!' He thought.

Naruto landed on a beach and looked around, it wasn't long before he spotted a cave as the waves crashed against it, he jumped from the branch and began to walked up to it before looking inside seeing a oddly shaped rock.

"There you are." He said to himself.

Naruto took out his Battlenizer and pointed it at the rock as a red light came from it as the stone began to crack, Green skin began to be seen, showing it wasn't stone but a Kaiju encased in stone

Naruto was surprised as from the stone came... is a saurian like creature with the main colors being green, and gold. The former covering the four basic limbs arms, legs, and sides of the tail, while the latter is covering the upper and lower parts of the scaled tail: and the sails on its back. It has two silver hooks, one for each arm as both its hands, and one of its weapons with a pair of smaller looking hooks for toes on its feet, the Kaiju's red cycloptic visor seems to stare into one's soul as it glowed with energy ready to be fired with a small circular visor above it. It has two other unique features where one is smaller compared to the other which is silver spikes running down from the top of its head, down the back, and to the tip of the tail. The last feature is what appears to be a saw blades sticking out of the creatures stomach...almost as if it has a nasty surprise in store. Its metal beak is hiding the sadistic grin on its face ready for battle, as its metal mandibles clank in anticipation. The kaiju is called Gigan and this one stood at least 55 Meters.

At least that's the picture of the creature that came to Naruto's mind. But the Gigan before him was hurt like hell. It was just sick to see.

It's visor eye was cracked, it was missing a arm and was missing two of its sails. It was covered in cuts, bruises and marks that Naruto knew came from shackles. It's right arm blade was broken and it's left leg had a large cut which prevent the Kaiju from standing up and putting pressure on it. And its head horns were broken.

Naruto was sad as nothing should be like this, neither man nor Kaiju.

"A Gigan?" Naruto muttered sadly as he did not expecting to seeing one on Elm let alone in this kind of condition.

_'A Terranian? Ooh, you got a good one, kid.' _Belial said using their psychic link, as he can also see it.

_'So how does this work? I just point it at it and it goes in? I swear this feels like Pokémon.' _Naruto sent back.

_'How do you even know what that is?'_

_'Airgu had a lot of data about Earth.'_

_'Just point your Battlenizer at it to capture it, and since this one is damaged it will take a while before it's either restored or upgraded.'_

Naruto closed his eyes and pointed his Battlenizer at the Gigan before it began to glow orange before going into the device.

"Welcome to the family, we'll become good friends." Naruto told the Gigan as it roared weakly from the device.

Naruto then put his Battlenizer away before he followed Belial's energy and found Tazuna's house as he entered.

"I'm back!" Naruto said announcing himself to everyone in the building, only to ducked as he dodge Kiba lunging at him.

"Morning to you too, sleeping beauty." Naruto said.

Kiba growled as he went at Naruto again only for Naruto's mantle he was wearing to wrap around him.

"Well, nice to know the seals work." Naruto said, Sasuke walks up over hearing this.

"Seals?" Sasuke asked while watching Kiba attempt and fail to get free from Naruto's mantle.

"Basically lets my chakra flow into the thing, it makes it move like this." Naruto replied as he also watched with slight amusement. 'Well actually Kurama's chakra flows through it, allowing him manipulate it and allowing him to defend me.' He thought, he then heard said fox's snicker through their link.

"You knocked me out!" Kiba exclaimed in anger as he continued to struggle.

"I saved your life." Naruto replied back at him, Belial walks in.

"Enough! Naruto, drop him." Belial said, even thought he found it slightly funny as well seeing kiba being put on metaphorical leash as it were.

Naruto smirked as he unraveled Kiba causing him to drop onto the floor, Kiba groans as he picks himself up. Kurenai walks in after hearing the commotion.

"Kakashi's awake." Kurenai said before motioning them to fallow her.

The group went upstairs seeing everyone ells present and Kakashi sitting up from his futon reading his book, though Naruto didn't do anything to said book for he figured Kakashi would need it for a cooping mechanism.

"Yo." Kakashi said lazily without looking away from his book.

"Figured you'd be out for at least a day." Naruto said know that having a Sharingan implanted in his left eye would consume much of his Chakra unless it was covered by his headband.

"I probably would've if I used anymore chakra." Kakashi replied as he closed his book and turned to them.

"Now I got good news, and I got bad news."

"What's the good news?" Hinata asked.

"The good news is that we're going to up your training." Said Kurenai.

"The bad news?" Kiba asked.

"Zabuza's still alive isn't he?" Naruto asked,

"Yes."

The others besides the squad leaders and Sasuke and Sakura gasped loudly.

**(Meanwhile at an unknown location in the forest.)**

In the forest we see the masked ninja from before standing over Zabuza's body reaching for the needles.

When suddenly his left arm shot up and grabbed the arm before using the other to tear the needles out of his neck.

"That fucking hurt." Zabuza said while rubbing said spot on his neck.

"You shouldn't have done that, any wrong -"

"Thanks Haku, for getting me out of there." Zabuza said.

The masked ninja now confirmed to be named Haku leaned back in surprise as Zabuza rarelt thanked anyone for anything.

"That... thing that I fought. Could've killed me with the flick of his wrist. I didn't stand a chance." Zabuza said in slight fear for he's never encountered anyone like this 'Belial. 'And take that stupid mask off, already." He said.

Haku removed the mask to reveal a very beautiful feminine face.

"God you're a cruel woman, one wrong placement of those needles and I probably would be paralyzed for life." Zabuza said with a smirk under his mask.

"I learned from the best." She said smiling, she drops her smiles and looks at him. 'They were powerful Shinobi, perhaps we can -" She started.

"No, we stay with the original plan." He interrupted before seeing the look on her face. 'Don't worry about Gato, he'd have to get past me to get to you, when we get paid then you can do whatever you want to him. I know it's hard to stomach the things he does but just wait, we'll get our chance." Zabuza said, even though she didn't show it. Haku is glade to know that they'll kill that midget bastard.

**(Meanwhile back with the others)**

"You can't be serious, how?!" Kiba shouted in shock as he was given a brief summery of what happened after Naruto knocked him out.

"Reading medical books and some weapons looking into needles, I found that if the body is struck by them in the right way, you can make it seem like your victim is dead, a false death. Whoever that hunter was really knew how to use needles, but I figured that it seemed too convenient just as Belial was going to capture him, he or she shows up and seemingly 'kills' Zabuza with out going by the book of the hunternin's and burn his body on sight." Naruto explained, once again shocking everyone but Belial of his knowledge.

"And they say reading doesn't get you anywhere." Kurenai said impressed of the blondes thorough explanation.

"But what are we going to do? If that hunter and Zabuza are working together, how are we going to take them? Besides Naruto's group, we aren't properly trained to handle a ninja like Zabuza." Shino said.

"We begin training, as Zabuza recovers we'll use the time to train as Tazuna works on his bridge, with us helping from time to time." Said Kakashi

Belial rolls his necks popping the joints in his neck.

"Let's get to work then." He says as Team-7 nods with a determined look as does team-8.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ultraman Maelstrom **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Ultraman, or Godzilla but my own OC Kaiju. All rights belong to TAHO, and I would like to make a big shout out for SpikedTankedmaster300 for helping with some of the scenes and character descriptions.**

"Talking"

"SHOUTING"

"_Thinking/Telepathy"_

"**Demonic/Alien"**

"**SHOUTING"**

"_**Demonic/Alien Telepathy"**_

"_**SHOUTING"**_

"**M**i**x**e**d **v**o**i**c**e**"**

"**S**H**O**U**T**I**N**G**"**

**Chapter 5: Battle at the bridge and the Fusion Kaiju Skull-Gomora!**

It's been a few hours since the teams learned that Zabuza was still alive. Belial leaned against the wall as Naruto unrolled a scroll to get a crutch for Kakashi.

"You really did come prepared." Shino complemented.

"Almost forgot you could talk." Naruto said as he chuckled before unsealing the crutch. 'You know considering how silent you are, you're perfect for tracking because of that. But I suggest speaking some more, come out of that metaphorical cocoon of yours and open up. Just looking at you I can tell because you're an Aburame you like insects and that your dream is to discover a new species of insect. Other than that I don't know anything about you." Naruto finished.

Shino was taken back as usually nobody else paid attention to him and he was usually always forgotten about due to his silence.

"T-talking to people is harder than talking to insects." He replied.

"Well maybe I can help you with that."

Shino looked at him after adjusting his glasses and Naruto could tell that he was smiling.

"Just be sure to keep your bugs to yourself, don't want to freak out Sakura or Hinata." Kiba said.

"Shut up." Sakura groaned.

"Better give him two." Sasuke said as Naruto nodded.

"I have a question." Hinata asked as everyone gave her their attention

"What is it?" Naruto said unsealing another crutch for Kakashi so he could walk.

"U-uh, ahem, if Gato can hire Zabuza can he send others like him?" She asked.

"No, Gato's greedy, the less money he can spend the better. I've seen greedy people like him, wouldn't be surprised if he tried to off Zabuza because someone like him would probably be very expensive." Belial explained.

"How are we gonna fight him anyway?" Kiba asked.

"Well for starters, you could use some chakra training. After that little twister thing you did, I could tell you were winded." Naruto said.

"Was not!"

"Actually Naruto is right, Kiba." Kurenai said, even she could tell he was after that one attack.

Kiba scoffs at this while crossing his arms over his chest.

"How could he know anything about chakra control?" Kiba said.

"The reason Naruto couldn't ever perform a regular clone jutsu, like that of the graduation test was because he possesses too much chakra." Kakashi chimed in as he stood up with his crutches.

"Really?" Kiba said surprised

"Naruto's chakra reserves are that of at least 2 kage level shinobi." Belial said

Everyone was shocked by this.

"It's a typical Uzumaki trait, we have tons of chakra so normal chakra training exercises can't really work for us." Naruto said while putting his storage scroll away.

"While we are on the topic of chakra. What exactly were those chains you used to restrain Kiba earlier so you could bandage his arm?" Shino asked as he wantede to know more about the Uzumaki Clan.

"Another Uzumaki trait we have unique chakra that we can use to restrain anything." Naruto said.

"Aren't Uzumaki's also known for longevity?" Said Shino.

"Yes, I even think that there was a Uzumaki who lived to nearly a thousand years old, I believe. I may be wrong."

"Damn!" Kiba exclaimed actually impressed with that.

"Ma'am, if you want to come in, you can." Belial called out as he looked at the door as the door slid open to show a woman wearing a pink shirt and a blue skirt with blue hair.

Tazuna popped his head in beside her.

"Sorry, we didn't want to interrupt you. This is my daughter, Tsunami." Tazuna said.

"Hello, and thank you for allowing us to stay in your home." Naruto said giving them a bow.

Tsunami slightly blushed.

"Oh no, please, you don't have to do that. It's the least I can do for you all protecting my father." She said waving him off.

"So is it true? Is Zabuza still alive?" Tazuna asked worried.

"Yes, considering where he was struck to be placed in that death-like state, he'll be down for at least a week. That's how long Kakashi's going to need to get back to full strength." Naruto said.

"Then why not just go home?" A small voice said.

Everyone looked over to see a small boy wearing a hat standing in the doorway.

"Inari, ha, where've you been?" Tazuna said as he opened his arms to embrace him.

"Inari that was really rude, these ninja protected your grandfather and brought him home safely." Tsunami said scolding her son.

"It's okay, I'm kinda rude to them to." Tazuna said laughing.

"What's the point of them being here, they're just going to die. Gato's men will find them and wipe them out." Inari said.

"What'd you say?! There's no way I'd be taken down by someone like this Gato." Kiba said with Akamaru barking in agreement

"We're going to help you grandfather, and help this village. We'll be like heroes." Naruto said.

Sasuke smirked at the thought.

"Heroes, be kinda nice." Sasuke muttered.

"There's no such thing as a hero. You're just filled with stupid ideas!" Inari shouted.

"Maybe, but I do know this. Your village needs help, and we're gonna save it."

Inari just grunts.

"If you wanna stay alive then you should just go back where you came from." He said before going to the door.

"Inari, wait. Where are you going?" Tazuna asked.

"To look out at the ocean, I wanna be alone."

Kiba growled with anger.

"Cheeky brat."

"Sorry, about that." Tazuna said.

Kiba growled before shouting in pain as Naruto's mantle suddenly jerked forward hitting him on the head.

"What was that for?!"

"Sorry, still working out the kinks in the seals." Naruto lied, though surprised that happen.

'Kurama, what is it?' He said using their link.

_**'This kaiju in this thing of yours is starting to move a lot.' **_

Naruto nods as he looks at Belial who nods and gets off the wall.

"Well we should start training, there's something I want to talk to Naruto about before we join you." Belial said.

Kakashi and Kurenai nod before helping Kakashi him walk down the stairs.

Belial led Naruto to a clearing some miles away and made a barrier so nobody could see or hear them. Naruto pulled out his battlenizer which seemed to be shaking.

"Okay, okay, okay! I'll let you out, geez." Said Naruto as Gigan made it pretty sure he wanted out.

Naruto holds his battlenizer up as it lights up.

_**Battlenizer Monsload! **_It called out.

Naruto released Gigan but it wasn't the same Gigan like before.

It changed!

The creature is more lean, advanced, and warrior like compared to its predecessor, with another major difference being the color on its body being a Dark blue armor, with the sails being blood red, it's hooks look more sharper, and advanced than usual as it intended to slice rather club its victims. Everything about this Gigan is more sharper, and dangerous with some additions such as its tail being more armored with a metal pronged tip of the tail looking to skewer its victims, along with minor spiked kneecaps. Its abdomen saw blades are more sharper, and more functional. This gigan is ready for war, not only that but it now stood at an hight of 100 meters.

The only word to drscribe this would be; upgrade.

**"GRRRRREEEEEEEEAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** It screeched loudly as it threw its head to the sky.

The new Gigan drags its new blade arms down the other making sparks fly.

Naruto was speechless.

"W- Wha... what just happened?!" Naruto exclaimed in shock.

"Apparently it evolved thanks to your unique energy and mix in the fact that it was heavly damaged propably cuased it to happen a lot faster." Belial explained, even though he is just as surprised.

"Gigans become this?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah. Usually it takes time." Belial rerplied.

Naruto nodded before pointing his Battlenizer at the newly evolved Gigan and returned it back inside, after whitch he put it back inside his pocked, Belail took down the berrier and they left the field and headed back to the others.

When Naruto and Belial arrived they saw Kakashi standing on a branch upside down.

"Tree walking, nice. Should be easy for them." Naruto said announcing his and Belial's arrival.

"Why, is it hard for you to do?" Kiba said before Hinata elbowed him. "Ow, what?" He asked his teammate.

"Be nice." She said.

"Kiba, if you need a reminder, Naruto has almost endless amounts of chakra. Chakra control exercises are especially hard for someone like him. When it comes to tree walking or water walking one needs the right amount of chakra." Kakashi said as Kurenai walked over to the lake and walked on the water to give demonstration.

"Too much chakra and you'd be blasted off, too little and you'll drop. Sasuke also had this issue whereas Sakura, not having levels quite like they do, did these very easily." Kakashi continued.

"Okay, team 8, your job will be to get to the top of the tree using your chakra. Use a kunai to mark your progress, then after that mark the next highest point." Kurenai said.

The three nod before they go to they're own tree's before starting on the exercise.

"Team 7 to the lake." Said Kakashi as Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura stood on the water. "Belial, if you would."

Belial nodded as he brought out the Giga-Battlenizer and stuck one end in the water. He grunts as he began focusing his energy through it causing the water to begin to boil.

"Hey, what're you doing?" Kiba asked, as he stopped what he was doing.

"This is about maintaining control, the boiling water is to add difficulty to it. but then again we've been doing this for at least two weeks so they should be used to it by now." Belial explained.

"Kurenai-Sensei!" Hinata called out.

The crimson mistress of illusions looked up to see Hinata sitting on a branch waving.

"Seems Hinata gets it." Kurenai said as Hinata was higher than Shino or Kiba.

Kiba growls at being shown up by a girl, even though she is his teammate.

"Good work, Hinata." Shino complemented.

"Okay, Sakura, take a break. Anymore heat and you're going to faint." Kakashi called out, Sakura jumped off the water and back on land.

Belial glanced back to see Hinata resting as was Shino as Kiba continued to go as he wasn't going to stop until he went higher than the two of them.

"Okay you two, take a break." Belial said taking his weapon out of the water as Naruto and Sasuke came back to them.

"Kurenai, could I talk to you for a moment?" Belial asked.

"Of course."

The two walked away to talk in private.

Kakashi was keeping an eye on Kiba's progress as Sasuke was training with his sword as Sakura was reading a list of techniques and jutsu among other things that her mother gave her.

He glanced back at Naruto who was doing handsigns and was muttering them like one would do when singing a song to yourself.

"Naruto, what're you doing?" He asked.

"Practicing."

Kakashi blinked and turned to him as Naruto stopped on a handsign before he realized what he was doing.

"Tori!"

The water in the lake began to shift

**"Water style: water dragon jutsu!"**

Naruto made a giant dragon of water similar to the one Kakashi and Zabuza made but it was much larger as it roars, it appeared to be at least 2-3 times bigger.

"WHOO!" Naruto cheered before the dragon dissipated.

"I can't believe it, he got it on his first try." Kakashi muttered in shock.

Kiba growls again.

"Show off."

"Okay, I think that's enough for today." Belial said as both he and Kurenai came back, with Kurenai appearing to deep in thought about something.

"You guys can go. I'm not stopping until I get farther than Hinata and Shino." Kiba said, even though he's slightly tired.

Akamaru whines not agreeing with him as he was tired.

"Oh come on, Akamaru."

The dog didn't change his mind and barked saying that he has not enough Chakra to continue and that he should stop as well lest Kiba kill himself for being to stubborn to stop.

"Oh alright." Kiba relented.

Hours later, Kiba decided that he and Akamaru were going to take a nap as Shino and Kurenai were placed at Tazuna's house to protect his family.

Kakashi was helping Sasuke perfect his sword technique.

Naruto was training with Belial leaving Hinata and Sakura to guard Tazuna.

When Tazuna was working a man named Giichi decided to quit as he was afraid, and tried to convince him to quit as well. His words fell on deaf ears as Tazuna was determined to make this bridge happen.

When they were in town, they were almost brought to tears as children were basically in rags and how little they had to give. Though one tried to take her bag, Hinata struck the man as he accidentally touched her butt reaching for her bag.

Hinata and Sakura gave a little girl some food and almost cried seeing the look on her face as a man that had a sign saying that he'd do anything for work.

Because of Gato taking their resources, Wave was in a state of extreme poverty.

At dinner as they ate, well Kiba inhaled his food trying to get his strength back up, if he'd stop choking after 8 bites. They learned about the man who gave this village hope, that brought them smiles and something to be happy of.

He was Kaiza, Inari's stepfather. The two met when Kaiza saved Inari from drowning. When he was alive, Inari would always be happy and laugh. He was fearless and showed the people of this land courage.

But all that ended when Gato arrived. He took his arms but didn't stop there, Gato had him publicly executed as a way to show what would happen if the village had any ideas of standing up to him.

Inari couldn't do anything but watch as his stepfather was killed right in front of him.

Belial had to stop Naruto from going after Gato himself after hearing that. About a few days later their training as yielded good results for Team-8 and more so for Team-7 as they mastered some new techniques and Jutsu at their disposal.

Currently Naruto is outside walking in anger towards the deepest parts of the forest to calm himself before he hurts some one and by extent himself. It was what Inari told them during dinner that set him off.

**(Flashback) **

"This is why you should just go! There's no such thing as heroes, so just go back to your cushy homes! You don't know what it's like to suffer like we have!"

Naruto growled as he lifted the kid up by the front of his shirt and brought him to eye level with him.

"You think you know what it's like to suffer? There's others out there who are suffering greater than you. At least you have a family, me, I've had no one ever since I opened my eyes in this world! You think you know pain? You don't know the meaning of the word." Naruto told him as he dropped the terrified boy and went into the forest to blow off some steam.

**(Flashback end)**

He began to brake some trees and smashed some rocks in his rage, and this continued for about an hour before he was calmed down.

Before chose a spot to sleep in, he unsealed the rabbit Kiba almost killed finding that petting the rabbit was calming as he holds it and goes to sleep.

Morning came as a woman with black hair wearing a pink kimono with swirls on it and a white sash walked picking up herbs.

She spots Naruto as birds, deer and other animals were around him as he slept.

She stood over him as she knelled beside him as she was reaching for him.

"You shouldn't sneak up on people trying to sleep."

She was spooked as Naruto spoke as he opened his eyes and sat up.

"Do these animals belong to you? And you shouldn't sleep in the forest as you could catch a cold." The woman said.

"Animals just like me and I'm used to it, I've slept in the forest many times." Naruto said.

The woman picked some herbs as she place them in her basket.

"My names Naruto, what're you doing out so early?"

"I'm Haku, and I like being out early, it's calming and I'm picking herbs to help a friend." She said.

"So why were you sleeping out here?"

"Was training and got mad and took my anger out on some trees and rocks."

"Training to get stronger? If you don't mind me asking, do you have any that you consider precious to you?" Haku asked.

"Yeah, there's my friends, my girlfriend and the Kagē of my village as some."

"That's good. When one has someone or something to fight for, to protect, they become genuinely stronger." She said.

"Wise words. So tell me..."

Naruto gave her a serious look.

"Do you want your rabbit back? Or does he belong to Zabuza?"

Haku looked at him with a clear look, he knew that she was the masked ninja that saved Zabuza.

"You knew I was the one who saved Zabuza, didn't you? And yes, I want my Fluffy back." Said Haku as Naruto gave her the rabbit.

"Yes I knew, well my nose knew. And I could tell you were the one as it wasn't a guy as men don't wear perfume. Let me guess, pretending to be a guy so Gato doesn't throw you in with the other women he's taken?" Naruto said.

"You guess correct." She said petting her rabbit

"So how does a girl like you end up with - wait, I worded that wrong. Why are you working for Zabuza?" Naruto said.

"He gave me a purpose, I am his tool, his weapon. I used to live in mist -"

"Let me guess, a family member was one of those bloodline purgers of the MizuKagē tried to kill you. You killed him in self defense and were made a orphan because of it. Zabuza finds you and trains you and gives you something to live for?" He finished.

"You are very smart, Naruto. You are right." She said.

"There's more to life than being a tool." He said.

"Perhaps, but it's the purpose Zabuza has given to me. I will do all that he asks."

"Whatever. Just know that we will defend Tazuna and if it comes down to it, kill Zabuza if we have to."

"And should it come down to it, I will not hesitate to kill you."

"Hmph, we'll see." Naruto said.

The two went their separate ways as Naruto went to Tazuna's for breakfast

After having his meal Naruto chose to get some extra rest as he trained using his ultra powers last night and found that it exhausts his body faster than using his chakra.

He's going to need it as the week was over, meaning Zabuza will be coming.

Belial chose to sleep as well as he was extremely bored.

Naruto woke up to hearing Tsunami screaming.

He puts on a serious face as he sinks into his shadow.

Turns out two of Gato's assassins came to the house to get some leverage on Tazuna.

Tsunami whimpered as she cried from the two men leaning over her.

"She's a pretty one, I'm sure Gato wouldn't mind if we had some fun with her." One said.

"But that'd make me kinda cranky."

The two gasp as they turned around to see Naruto wearing his mantle as he was pissed.

If there was something that ticked him off more than perverts, it was rapists.

"Looky here, a kid with a big mouth." Said the bald headed assassin

"Miss Tsunami, look away. You probably won't be able to stomach this." Said Naruto.

Tsunami closed her eyes and covered her ears.

Naruto glared at the two as his eyes glowed.

Suddenly his mantle seemed to extend as the two assassins were wrapped and lifted by it.

Then it began to lift and point itself at them before filling the two men with holes as they were stabbed over and over by the mantle courtesy of Kurama who's hatred of rapists equaled Naruto's

Naruto made the shadows swallow the two to prevent Tsunami to see them.

"Mom!"

Naruto looked as Inari ran in and embraced his mother,

"There's no doubt, they're fighting. See you around, kid, I have to go save my friends." Naruto said.

"Aren't you afraid?" Inari asked,

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't. But that's what courage is, being afraid but still doing it anyway. If I don't go I'd probably lose my friends and my girlfriend. Here." Naruto said handing him a kunai.

"If anymore show up, you'll be the one defending her." Naruto said as he looked at Tsunami.

"What makes you think I'll be able to do anything?"

Naruto knelled down to him and rubbed his head surprising him.

"Because I believe in you, kid." He said with a grin.

"See ya." Naruto said as he ran out of the house leaving an astonished Inari behind who looks at the weapon Naruto gave him before smiling.

Naruto ran with breakneck speed before arriving on the seen.

He found a wounded Kiba with some senbon in him as Hinata, Shino and Sakura were surrounding Tazuna as Kakashi and Kurenai took on Zabuza as a very wounded Sasuke was trapped, surrounded by dozens of ice mirrors.

He could see the mask wearing Haku who's mask had a scratch on it preparing to attack Sasuke but he ran in and pushed him out of the way.

"Naruto?!" Sasuke said seeing him.

"Hey, sorry being late but some assassins tried to kidnap Tsunami."

"You idiot, don't you see that you're trapped in here with me?! She's extremely fast being able to attack from all of these mirrors simultaneously!"

"I know. But you'd do the same for me." Naruto said.

Sasuke was taken back by that before smirking,

"Yeah, guess I would. After all we are friends."

"Haku, take out the Uzumaki, now, while you still have a chance!" Zabuza said.

Haku nodded as she made more of herself appear in the mirrors.

Sasuke screamed as all of the senbon struck him, making now look like a porcupine with all of the needles in him.

Naruto shook as he looked at Sasuke.

"Why? Why do you keep taking the hits for me?! Why do you keep throwing yourself in the way of attacks meant for me?!" Said Naruto, as Sasuke has been doing this ever since he awakened his Sharingan

Sasuke let out a chuckle before coughing up blood as it drips down his chin.

"Because you're my friend, and I promised my mother I would."

Sasuke began to fall backwards but Naruto caught him.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked

"That night I made a vow, my mother was asked by yours to protect you in her absence, with my mother gone I chose to take her mission of protecting you. I wanted it to be the both of us who takes down Itachi for taking her away."

Sasuke hacks up a large amount of blood.

"Naruto, don't give up on your dream. Take Itachi down for me." Said Sasuke before he went limp.

Naruto shook as he looked at his lifeless friend.

"He was a true shinobi, worthy of honor. Is this the first time you have seen a comrade die in battle? This is part of what it means to be a ninja." Haku said as she sunk back into a mirror.

"Shut your damn mouth you bitch."

Suddenly the ground around Naruto and Sasuke began to steam as the cold air began to heat up.

Back in Tazuna's house Belial's eyes opened as he shot up.

"Naruto..."

Red orange chakra began to swirl around Naruto, like swirls of fire. His mantle began to raise and move like tails, similar to how Kushina's hair would move when she got mad. Naruto began to growl as his nails got longer and sharper, his hair and whiskers began to change becoming feral like.

Kakashi and Kurenai gasp.

"What is this power? What's going?" Zabuza said,

'This feeling...' thought Kurenai

'It can't be, Naruto. Has the seal been broken?! No, the nine tailed foxes power is leaking from the seal, we have to end this. Now.' Thought Kakashi.

Haku couldn't believe what she was feeling. The anger, the hatred, the sheer power.

'This boy... just what is he?!' She thought.

Naruto raised his head as his eyes became slits and his eyes were blood red.

"I'm going to kill you!" He said in a lower dark, almost demonic voice.

Naruto looked like a wild animal filled with rage as the chakra around him formed Kurama's head which roared before vanishing,

Haku had just blinked and Naruto was in front of her forcing her to move to a different mirror as he shattered it with a single fist.

"Such power, I can't let this draw on!"

She replicated herself into all the other mirrors and threw them,

Naruto roared and sent a wave of his chakra and the needles melted!

"Such power!"

Naruto snarled as his mantle extended intent on attacking Haku as she kept moving from mirror to mirror.

He charged at her smashing another,

"I have to end this!"

From one of the pieces of the ice mirror she came out with a senbon as she charged at him from overhead.

Naruto became a blur as he dodged

"Such speed!"

Haku tried to get to another ice mirror but Naruto grabbed her by her arm. Naruto tugged on her arm pulling her to him as he raised a fist which was glowing red and punches her right in her mask sending her flying through one of her ice mirrors and rolling across the bridge. As she lay there her mask began to crack just as all of her mirrors as they shattered.

Naruto charged at her growling,

He jumps into the air,

_**"Naruto, stop it!" **_Shouted Kurama snapping Naruto out of his rage just as Naruto's fist was mere inches from Haku's as blood dripped down her mouth, Naruto lowered his fist as Kurama stopped him from killing her

"Why do you hesitate? I just killed your friend, I don't deserve mercy." Haku said.

"I want to so bad because of what you did, but I can't."

"Please, do it. I have failed Zabuza and I no longer have a reason to live." Haku said.

The two continued to talk.

Meanwhile durring the time the two continued to talk, Kakashi had summoned his ninja hounds which were holding Zabuza after Kurenai got him with a genjutsu.

Kakashi was preparing to use his most lethal jutsu in his arsenal to finish him

The Lightning Blade.

Haku could sense her master being in trouble and acted.

"NO, DON'T DO IT!" Naruto said knowing what she was doing.

Kakashi thrust his lightning covered hand forward just as Haku appeared in front of Zabuza with her eyes closed

The sound of something being struck echoed through the area.

Haku opened her eyes to see Belial stopping Kakashi's lightning blade with his bare hand.

"My, my that's the last time I choose to just sleep in." He said unaffected by Kakashi's attack.

Zabuza growled.

"You again?!"

Belial glanced back at him as Kakashi stopped his jutsu.

"Yes, me."

Kakashi's hounds that were holding Zabuza down poofed away as their time was up.

Zabuza breaths as he looked at him

"Haku... stand down." He said

"Belial!"

The tanned man looked over as Naruto brought Sasuke's body to him after removing all the needles from his body.

"Naruto, place him on the ground." Said Belial as he walked over.

He stood over Sasuke's body before he began doing handsigns as Sakura ran over.

**"Light style: Light of Healing."**

A green light came from Belial's hands and shined on Sasuke

The two watched as Sasuke's wounds began to close before the Uchiha took one giant breath of air as he got up.

"I'm alive? I'm alive!" He shouted in joy.

Sasuke found Naruto and Sakura holding him laughing.

"Gah, easy." Sasuke grunted in slight pain.

"Not losing you that easy." Naruto said separated from and the two fist bump.

"Hey, don't forget about me! Hurt Inuzuka over here!" Kiba said as he woke up,

"Oh, now you wake up? Seems like you have a bad sense of timing." Shino said before realizing something. "I think I just said something funny." Said Shino as Hinata chuckled as Belial heals Kiba.

Suddenly arrows filled the air as Hinata turned around to see them coming for her.

She blinked and found Naruto in front of her taking the arrows for her

"N-NARUTO!" She Shouted in panic for her boyfriend.

Naruto gave Hinata a smirk.

"Easy, babe. I'm okay." Naruto said as his mantle seemed to bend and wrap around the arrows and pull them out. "See?" He said just before Hinata hugged him tightly in relief.

"I'm disappointed in you Zabuza."

Zabuza growled as he knew that voice.

Haku in that instant fell to her knees as she had no more energy as the adrenaline rush she gained to save Zabuza had worn off.

"Gato." Zabuza growled out.

The short suit wearing man wore glasses similar to Shino's as he had a can and behind him was all of his mercenaries

"You..." Naruto snarled, ever since he heard of what Gato has done to this place and what he's done with this village's women.

Not one second has passed that Naruto hasn't thought of tearing this man inside out.

"See this is nothing personal, it's just business. You are too expensive, well some of these guys are too, so if you could kill a few of them before they kill you, I'd greatly appreciate it." Gato said before chuckling as if he found something funny. "Think you can manage it? Demon of the mist, ha! You look as demonic as a wet kitten." He mocked Zabuza.

Gato's mercenaries laughed at that.

"Well Kakashi, looks like our battle has come to an end. Considering that I'm no longer under Gato's employment Tazuna's safe." Zabuza said and Team-7 & Team-8 all nodded in agreement.

Zabuza growled as Gato approached the struggling Haku as she glared at him.

"I thought you were a girl. But I still haven't forgotten about you breaking my arm, bitch!" Gato said as he kicked Haku in the face.

Naruto snarled again as Zabuza growled.

Gato prepared to kick her again but she sunk into her own shadow and appeared behind Belial. Gato then noticed the big man and whistled in appreciation.

"Oh ho, now you look like an assassin that I should've hired instead." Gato said.

"Sorry, I don't work for people like you." Belial replied with a stone expression.

"Oh, whatever. Anyways, you all know what to do. Kill them all, but save the pink haired girl, the blue haired one and that bitch for me. The crimson lady you can do whatever you want with, but I like pink and blue and I'm going to enjoy having some fun with them." Gato said as he licked his lips.

Something inside Sasuke was roaring with rage when he mentioned Sakura like she was a play thing and Sakura was fairing no better as she had a big ticked mark. Shino's hive started to make a ruckus in response to his rage at referring his teammate in such a way, Kiba and Akamaru were growling in anger at the man's words, but poor Hinata was scared the most at the man's words knowing what he was referring too.

Though Kakashi, Kurenai, Zabuza, Haku, and Belial were all stone faced from the man's word's.

**(Ultraman Belial's theme start)**

But all that was nothing compared to what Naruto felt.

Something inside him just...

Snapped.

Belial instantly glanced back as a dark aura began to form around Naruto,

"You won't touch a hair on them. Don't talk about them like that, especially my Hinata**. IN FRONT OF ME!**" Naruto said in a very demonic voice.

Dark energy began to just burst from Naruto.

'The ferocious nature of the raybrad.' Belial thought knowing that Gato just dug his own grave.

Naruto pulled out the Maelstrom Riser as his power began to cover him. Acting quick, Belial moved everyone out of the way of Naruto who began roaring as his anger flowed

Gigan could feel his master's rage as he freed himself and roared with his master's power flowing through him.

Gigan can feel his masters rage and decided to come out on his own, a ball of Dark-Orange light flew out of Naruto's pocked and transform into Gigan who is surrounded by Naruto's dark energy and his red-visor was glowing in a crimson light making both Gato and his mercenaries look on total fear.

**"GRRRRREEEEEEEEAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** He screeched loudly as it threw its head to the sky.

"What is that thing?! What's going on?!" Kiba said as the wind began to pick up.

"A Kaiju and it came from Naruto?!" Kurenai said shielding her face from the wind.

"Is this...?!" Kakashi said worried that the Kyuubi's seal was weakening.

As if knowing what Kakashi was going to say, Belial glanced back and answered.

"No it's not."

He glanced back at Naruto.

"It's worst."

Gigan roared loud as it stood before them human-sized as Naruto put two capsules into the loader.

**"This will... mark your end!"**

Naruto scanned them and it called out.

**F**u**S**i**O**n **R**i**S**e**!**

Naruto was completely engulfed in the dark clouds that became so dark nobody could see what was going on.

**G**o**M**o**R**a**!**

The ancient Kaiju Gomora appeared before it got sucked into the vortex that began to form as the black clouds began to spin.

**R**e**D** **K**i**N**g**!**

The Skull Kaiju Red King appeared before it too got sucked in as the darkness began to really spin.

**U**l**T**r**A**m**A**n **M**a**E**l**S**t**R**o**M** **S**k**U**l**L** **G**o**M**o**R**a**!**

The vortex then exploded forcing everyone to cover their face's from the strong winds, once it died down everyone were able to see what became of Naruto. But they all saw, would give them nightmares for months to come.

Monstrous breathing was heard as something else was there instead of Naruto, the kaiju named Skull Gomora appeared reptilian in nature as he stood bipedally in 10 ft. His skin is blackish brown from his lower jaw down to the armored chest, the arm pits the inner side of the arms including g the hands, legs, to the feet, Plus most of the tail by 90%.

The kaiju has dark gold armored skin at his back, the outer side of the arms which stop at the Kaiju's wrist, the outer side of the legs which stop at the ankles, and at the upper side of the long tail by 10%.

Then there is the Red tinted black horns as Skull Gomora has one big pair at his small, skull like head, and 4 pairs that get smaller down after each pair at his back.

It's 5 red clawed digits that itching for battle on each hand, along with the 3 on the front and back of the pair of feet. Plus has a big Red spike on both the elbows and the knees all protruding proudly ready to stab something.

But its his face that will scare his enemies at his a small skull head which is dark gold at the upper jaw along with a big bump for a nasal horn between the eyes which are Blood Red same as the sharp fangs as Skull Gomora has them fangs bared against the world; and finally on the armored chest is a red-orange marking with a dark-blue orb glowing very ominously.

**"Rrrraaaaauuuuuughhhhhhh" **The fusion form of the ancient monster and the skull monster of the ultraverse roared at the very heavens themselves with power in that roar.

The energy, a dark energy that seemed to erupt from him that it parted both the mist, and clouds. It was felt possibly all over the planet.

**(Meanwhile in different locations around Elm.)**

In Konohagakure the third Hokagē Hiruzen Sarutobi looked up and at the window feeling the energy.

'Naruto, is this the power of the nine tailed fox? No. It feels stronger and worse.' He thought.

In a hidden area we see a yellow eye glowing as we see then see a mouth belonging on someone with white skin, smile and chuckle.

In a place where it was raining someone with orange hair wearing a cloak that was black with red clouds turned his head as he felt it.

Somewhere in a forest a woman with red hair walking with two children with similar hair all looked up and felt it.

"This power... could it be? No... it's something more powerful." The woman said.

**(Back at the bridge)**

Skull Gomora stopped roaring as it and Gigan looked at Gato and the horde of his men.

Skull Gomora roared as it and Gigan leapt at the horde of Gato's men.

Then it became something that would only be used with one word; Slaughter.

Gigan used his blades or rather you could say he used his entire body to slash, stab and slice every one of Gato's men that got in his way.

Skull Gomora squished, burnt, ate and crushed any that got in his way as he made his way straight for Gato.

"Protect me!" The short man shouted in fear.

The men could do nothing as they were literally torn apart.

Everyone couldn't believe what they were seeing except Belial as his focus stayed on the creature that was Naruto. Shino's hive inside of him were buzzing all in fear as Kiba and Akamaru shook in complete fear. Kurenai and Kakashi were a bit more capable of hiding their fear but it was still shown.

Though the only one that didn't seem to be afraid of Naruto's current form was Hinata, as she was focused on said blonde as he tore through the mercenaries, all to protect her. She clasped her hands together on her chest, hoping that he doesn't lose himself after he finished them off.

Gato screamed as Skull Gomora held him in its hand.

"Put me down you mongrel!" Gato said as he slapped Skull Gomora in the face.

The fusion Kaiju then leered and growled at him, realizing he just made it worse for himself.

"Put me down, please! I will give you anything you want! Money, women, anything, ANYTHING!" Screamed Gato.

**"What... I... want... is YOU DEAD!" **Came from Skull Gomora as he threw Gato into the air.

Gato screamed as he wa flung and as he was coming down Gigan sliced him in half and he ate the bottom half while Skull Gomora ate the top half.

**"Rrrraaaaauuuuuughhhhhhh/GRRRRREEEEEEEEAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** The two Kaiju then roared loudly in what seemed to be victory.

Then the two set their sights upon the Leaf group, Belial had one hand on the giga battlenizer just in case as the two slowly walked towards them with their eyes glowing red right at them.

"Uh oh." Kakashi said as he didn't like the looks their sending them.

"Naruto! Naruto, I know you're in there, stop!" Sasuke called out.

Gato's blood dripped down their chins along with the blood from all they killed dripped from their bodies.

Sasuke and Sakura continued trying to make Naruto stop.

Just as Skull Gomora and Gigan were in front of them they raised their appendages.

"NARUTO!" Sasuke, Sakura and Hinata shouted.

**(Ultraman Belial's theme end)**

Sasuke ducked as his Sharingan gained a third Tomoe.

Everyone ducked but never felt anything.

"Are we dead? If so, why does the afterlife smell like wet dog?" Tazuna said.

Kiba and Akamaru growled at him.

"Never mind."

Everyone saw the two Kaiju just standing there as Skull Gomora started laughing.

**"Gotcha." **It said.

"Naruto?" Said Kakashi

**"The one and only, I was a little afraid I wouldn't control this considering this is the first time I tried this." **He said.

"God Naruto, the Sharingan gains power from the emotions of rage and fear through a Uchiha, and I'd say mine went through the roof, you nearly gave me a heart attack." Sasuke said as he fell to his butt.

**"Actually the joke is on me." **He said as he glowed and fell down turning back into Naruto.

But he was caught by Belial, Gigan then glowed as he shrunk and went into Naruto's Battlenizer.

"I knew you could do it. Now I up your training." Belial said as supported the blonde.

"What was that? You knew he could do that?" Kakashi said, with his eye narrowed.

Belial sighed as Naruto looked at him and back to Kakashi.

"I suppose I need to tell you the truth." Belial said.

"Yes, you do." Kakashi said not happy as he believes he did something to Naruto.

"But first, I sleep." Naruto said going to sleep as he lost consciousness.

Kiba he chuckled before his eyes rolled up and he passed out as well.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ultraman Maelstrom **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Ultraman, or Godzilla but my own OC Kaiju. All rights belong to TAHO, and I would like to make a big shout out for SpikedTankedmaster300 for helping with some of the scenes and character descriptions.**

"Talking"

"SHOUTING"

"_Thinking/Telepathy"_

"**Demonic/Alien"**

"**SHOUTING"**

"_**Demonic/Alien Telepathy"**_

"_**SHOUTING"**_

"**M**i**x**e**d **v**o**i**c**e**"**

"**S**H**O**U**T**I**N**G**"**

**Chapter 6: A new hero and the Apearance of the Underground monster Gudon.**

Kakashi picked Kiba up as the group went to Tazuna's house and Belial laid Naruto down as Kurenai woke Kiba back up, and now everyone is siting on the floor awaiting Belial's explianation.

"Alright, tell us everything, now." Kakashi growled out.

"Before I say anything know that he did it willingly I didn't force anything on him." Belial said hoping to calm him down.

"Tell us, now!" Kakashi snapped.

"Don't get smart with me." Belial growled back.

Hinata was setting by Naruto as she looked at him as he rested, Belial took a deep breath to collect his thoughts for a moment.

"Okay, I am not from this planet, thought I should start there." Belial finally said, everyone just sat there for a few moments.

Until Kiba started laughing at him until he noticed everyone staring at him, as Belial's exprsion hasn't changed.

"You're serious?" Kiba said slowly.

"Very."

Dark mist came from Belial as above him showed his Ultraman form, of course everyone had verious reactions to his true form. Kiba and Akamaru were shaking from the image above as they were sure to haave nightmares from just seeing it. Kashi and Kurenai just sat there as they stared in shock of the apparition as they knew of the stories surounding the Ultramen from ancient times.

Sasuke, Sakura, and Shino stared in amazment at the image, even though you can hardly tell with Shino. Hinata got a bit scared with out realizing reached for Naruto's hand and grabed it, in respawns Naruto unconsciously gripped her hand back.

"You're telling me, you're a..." Kakashi started.

"Ultraman, yes." Belial finished.

"Ah, come on, Ultraman are just a myth! Make believe warriors that parents tell their children so they won't be scared of the dark or something." Kiba said.

"Oh believe, they exist. I am very real." Belial said with a serious expresion.

"Then where have you Ultras been? If you're really one you'd know the reason why the Ultras left Elementia." Kurenai questioned.

"They believed the people of this planet didn't need them anymore, that you all had the strength to defend yourselves." Belial answered.

"Hmm, okay then." Kurenai said understanding the reason.

"What you're just believing him like that?" Kiba said having a hard time believing what he's just heard.

"Because if the ultras didn't believe this then they wouldn't have left." Shino said simply.

"True." Kiba muttered.

"Okay then, what exactly did you do to Naruto? Will Sasuke and Sakura change as well?" Kakashi said.

"Those two? oh no, honestly they don't have the body strength to handle the process. After all the power of the Ultraman isn't for everyone, it's sort of like a fate kinda thing." Belial .

"Why did you choose Naruto? Are you trying to turn him into a weapon?"

"I didn't specifically choose him and no. To understand everything, I must start from the beginning." Said Belial

And Belial did he told them how he came to being like the way he is, his defeat by Zero to Geed defeating him.

"And so as I had a back up plan just in case I were to die I set up a little base in the Leaf. More specific your training grounds Kakashi. Airgu the bases artificial intelligence found Naruto after he freed himself and he was brought to me. I promised him the power to protect his friends and show his true self. The playful idiot Naruto was nothing more than a mask he wore to hide his pain. You have no idea just how far those villagers and some of your ninja did to him. If it weren't for him I would've destroyed the place." Said Belial.

"Okay, so what we saw, that creature?" Said Kakashi.

"One of the fusions made through the process known as Fusion Rise. He takes two Kaiju capsules and they become one creature, they used to be called Belial fusions. Where my old servant Kei Fukuide would call on the power I gave him and take on the forms. My son Geed took on new Ultraman forms, considering the difference between Kei and Naruto it would seem my powers gave Naruto the ability to use both the Kaiju and Ultra capsules. I collected all that I could get and with my knowledge made some, I promised I'd show him how. The kid is smart, smart enough to give me a challenge in a game of wits." Said Belial.

"Will he be like that every time?" Said Sasuke,

"Oh no, no. This was the first and he used Skull Gomora, a Kaiju fusion. Of course this was to be expected a small part of me was afraid he wouldn't survive or control it. That's why I can't give the Uchiha or Haruno the power as they wouldn't be able to control let alone survive the experience. Although he has been trying to find a way for you all to use the capsules to protect yourselves when he's not around to save you from a Kaiju." Belial said.

"Really?" Said Sakura.

"Yeah, he's figured out how to have the capsules make a armor based on the capsules your using, he's trying to figure out a way to make the user turn into the Kaiju or Seijin of the capsule they are using, without harming them. He got the idea from the Ginga Spark Ultraman Ginga used to become Kaiju."

"Who?" Kiba asked.

"Later. I had planned on telling you the truth at a certain point but only when I knew I could trust you. And now I need your trust more than ever." Belial said

"Why?" Kakashi asked having a bad feeling.

"That energy he released that was the power of a Reionics, someone who can control Kaiju. Things are going to start waking up, and people are going to come for him. I can't defend him from everything and I need some people to help protect him." Belial said.

"I'm in." Both Sasuke and Sakura said.

"As am I." Hinata said as she watched Naruto sleep.

Everyone ells agreed.

"Thank you." Belial said.

"Wait, just what will be coming his way and why?" Kakashi asked still having a bad premonition.

"Because he is a Reionics like me other Reionics will be coming to him as it seems Reionics' are drawn to each other to battle. Considering he's using a Terrain like Gigan he will be able to defend himself." Belial said.

"And this is dangerous because?" Kiba said.

"If a Reionics' Kaiju is killed the Reionics dies with it."

They all gasped as they looked at Naruto's sleeping form

"Although considering I didn't die when my 100 Kaiju were destroyed, maybe the same is for him. Since it was my power that granted him the ability to be a Ultraman and a Reionics maybe he won't experience it, but I'm not taking any chances as I honestly don't want to find out." Belial said.

"I have been wondering about something. Why did you agree to become a assistant Sensei to my team?" Kakashi asked wanting to know the reasion.

"It was the kids idea, he told the old man how you really weren't teaching and probably weren't going to except duck butt over here."

"Hey!" Said Sasuke,

"He read about your history of being lazy and stuff so he wanted to have me train him but I wouldn't be able to unless I was a Jonin Sensei. So the old man agreed to me being a Sensei for your team, so he could train under me and you, when you actually came around to it, and also to pick up your slack." Belial explained.

"Pick up your slack?" Kurenai repeated, looking right at Kakashi with harsh glare as if to say 'explain'.

Kakashi chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh boy." He mumbled

"Wait, back up. You said Naruto's true self, what did you mean?" Kiba said now more confused. "And what was with that freaky chakra back there?" He finished.

"The black chakra is from me, when I 'merged' with Naruto to give him his power. The ability to use both dark and light style jutsu was unlocked. Because I am a Ultra who has the power over darkness and the light me and him can use it. Think of it like a kekkai Genkai." Belial explained.

"And the red?" Kiba said.

"That's for him to tell not me."

"Hey, if he has that like you and Sasuke is the last Uchiha, don't they go under the CRA?" Kiba said as he just realised it.

Everyone looked at him but Belial looked at him with confusion as did the other genin.

"Clan Restoration Act. If someone is the last of their clan then they can legally have multiple wives. I paid attention in Iruka-Sensei's classes." Kiba said as he fanned himself with a paper fan for just talking about it made him hot under colar.

"Hmm, I don't know about me considering I don't know many women who would like me." Belial said.

"Does that mean Naruto will have to share Hinata with other girls?" Sakura said.

Hinata blushed an atomic red as a little bit of blood dripped from her nose,

"Wait, don't tell me... Hinata do you go both ways?" Sasuke slowly said.

Hinata's blush increased but she gave a slight nod, Kurenai and Shino were shocked but Kiba was confused

"What does that mean?"

"It means she's bisexual, meaning she likes both guys and girls." Shino explained cuasing Kiba's jaw to jrop.

"Um, I didn't really ever want to say it but so am I." Sakura suddenly said as she blushed.

"What the hell?!" Sasuke exclaimed in surprise.

"Well I am thankful for you. You got Sasuke out of his brooding ways and stopped Sakura from being a fan girl. But know this, you harm Naruto in any way and I will kill you." Kakashi said

"You could try but I wouldn't stop you. I've come to like the kid." Belial said.

Naruto smiled in his sleep as he turned and kept the smile.

"If I could sleep that deep I'd be in paradise." Said Sasuke,

"Kid you sleep that deep you'd be dead." Belial deadpaned.

"How long is he going to be out?" Sakura asked.

"Maybe another hour or two, who knows." Belial replied.

"Well all that's been taken care of. Mr. Tazuna have you any thoughts on what you want to call your bridge?" Kurenai said, Tazuna sat there for a moment before he snapped his fingers.

"Hmm. The Great Naruto Bridge." Tazuna said with a big shit eating grin, after which everyone said good bye and set off to Konoha.

Meanwhile in the Leaf the three red heads arrived at the gates.

The woman looked up at the Hokagē monument, more specifically the fourth Hokagē's head.

Then a tear went down the threes face.

On the two children who are the same age as Naruto we see them having whisker marks

**(Several hours later, Konaha's Gate)**

"Didn't think that bridge would look so nice. Now to go drinking, you humans always had the most interesting things in food and drinks and what not." Belial said as they all walked towards the gate.

"Do you always have to drink?" Kakashi asked.

"Hey me and the kid with our energy can drink as much as we want and not get drunk. Our healing factors and metabolism stop it and make sure we don't get any of the health problems from drinking or smoking." Belial replied.

"Belial, know that we had to use some of the things that happened in the report we have to give the Hokagē so you shouldn't be surprised if you are called for a meeting." Kurenai said.

Belial sighed and nodded.

"But your identity is safe, that is for you to tell not us." Kakashi assured

"Thank you." Belial said gratefully

"Belial-San."

The Ultraman looked up as one of Hiruzen's Anbu one wearing rabbits mask was standing upside down from the village gates

"Lord Hokagē has requested yours, Kurenai's and Kakashi's presence." He said before vanishing.

"Really hate those guys they give me the creeps." Naruto said as gave a slight shiver.

"Well that was fast. Maybe we shouldn't have sent our reports on ahead." Kakashi sais while scratching the back of his head.

"Last I checked that was your idea." Kurenai said before walking away.

"Oh don't you start." Kakashi said as he followed.

Belial chuckled as did he joined them to the Hokagē's office, as they walked away both teams watched as their sensei's left.

"Well, while they deal with that who's hungry?" Naruto asked.

The others raised their hands and followed him to Ichiraku's

**(The Hokage's office)**

The trio of Sensei arrived in the Hokagē's office, Kakashi knocked on the door cuasing Hiruzen to call out "Come in", they then entered and stood infront of the Hokage's desk and said kagē was standing at the window looking at the scenery of the village, turned around to address them.

"One moment." Hiruzen said as he made a small gesture with his hand and his Anbu that were hidden left the room and he activated the rooms silence seals. "Now we can talk." He said going back to his desk.

Belial was behind him and raised a clawed hand surprising Kakashi and Kurenai, Hiruzen Sarutobi turned and his eyes widened but he never felt the attack he thought was coming at him.

He turned and saw an Anbu, but what was different from his was that the mask was faceless and has the kanji for Root on it, that currently has Belial's clawed hand sticking out of there back with blood gushing out.

"Now we can talk. The guy was henged to look like a potted plant." Belial said he removed his his clawed hand and took the mask before the body burst into flames and turned to ash within just a few seconds. Belial then handed the mask to Hiruzen and went back to his spot with Kakashi and Kurenai, Hiruzen looked at the mask with agrim expression knowing exactly what it is.

"Root." Hiruzen growled.

"Root? You mean that old program that ancient geezer Danzo made years ago? I thought you shut that thing down." Belial questioned.

"I did. But I don't have enough evidence to put this on Danzo." Hiruzen replied before stashing the mask away as evidence for a later date.

"Reminds me of the stories the kid told me of Anbu with faceless masks that always tried capturing him. I kinda chuckled when they found out the hard way with what happens when you piss him off." Belialsaid as he recalled the time Naruto told him about the one time Kurama took control of his body when he was knocked unconscious when he was young.

"What?" Hiruzen said in shocked.

"Yeah, he tried losing them in the forest of death but that fox showed them, ha ha. He didn't tell you? I think he was 4 at the time." Belial explained.

"I will be looking into this, but first thing, tell me what happened." Hiruzen said.

"Didn't you get the -"

"I got their reports but I have been doing this long enough to know when someone is trying to keep something out and I want to know everything." Hiruzen interupted with a sturn expression.

Belial chuckled.

"You're really smart, you know that? Okay." Belial said as he started with everything that has happened.

**(Back with the others at Ichiraku's.)**

Naruto slurped his ramen with a smile.

"You know the taste grows on you." Sasuke said after his 5th bowl.

"I know." Sakura said as she's on her 4th.

"Indeed. It's like I always say eating food feels better when you eat with friends, and I think I found someone who can eat as much as I can although not as much but still enough." Naruto said as he finished his what seemed like 80th bowl as Hinata had 40.

"I-I've always kinda liked ramen." Hinata said as she ate 41st bowl.

"God Hinata, where does all the food go?" Kiba said with wide eyes as he's eating his 6th bowl.

"A almost bottomless pit? I thought only Naruto could eat that much." Shino said in good humor and everone had a good chuckle at that.

Naruto then noticed Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon walking.

"Hey Konohamaru, where are you guys going?" Naruto called out, said trio then came over and both Naruto and Konohamaru high fived in greeting.

"Hey boss, we're going cave exploring I found this cave near training ground 56. I found a bunch of shiny rocks and am going to get some more." Konoharmaru said.

"Can you show me some of these shiny rocks?" Naruto asked.

Konohamaru reached into his scarf and grabbed some silver-ish stones that were indeed shiny.

"See shiny silver stones. I'm going to look for more."

"Just be careful that training ground is a little bit away from the village." Naruto warned.

"Okay." The trio said as they walked off.

**(Meanwhile back with Hiruzen)**

The Hokagē leaned back in his chair processing all that was being told to him.

"And considering how much power I saw him use, I'd say it would be like if the nine tails gained a tenth tail maybe even 11. I'm actually kinda proud of him, but what am I going to say to the council? With Danzo I don't know if he would buy the excuse I could use." Belial finished as he knew Danzo was a smart one, a old war hawk. Not easy to trick

"Don't worry about the civilians I can handle them, but Danzo, Homura and Koharu will still have to attend. But there's also the issue of Naruto and Sasuke, due to them being the last of their clans." Hiruzen said as he sighed in annoyance of the situation.

"Oh, you're going to put them on the CRA?" Kakashi asked as he finally found his voice after he stared at the root member.

"CRA?" Belial said as he knew thanks to them telling him ealier.

"Clan Restoration Act, basically it allows one to have a harem to revive their clan. Naruto is the only Uzumaki and Sasuke is the last Uchiha in the Leaf. I've tried holding this off until later but the council is tightening their grip on this, the civilians for Sasuke and the Shinobi side for Naruto, both wish for them to be placed unto this act." Hiruzen explained.

"I know what it means Lord third. Still, it sounds like something I could get on." Belial said as he chuckled. "I'm kidding by the way, but does it say how many wives they must have?" He finished.

"More than one at least, I've accepted their requests on placing them on the act but I have at least set the terms for them to choose how many wives they wish for and without a time limit, good god I am happy they are not girls." Hiruzen said.

"Why?" Belial said in a tone that seemed like he wouldn't like the answer

"For women If changed by the Hokagē would basically become birthing factories." Kurenai replied as she despised that part.

Belial growled as his eyes glowed, and the two Jonin and the Hokagē grunted as it seemed like the very air got heavier, before he calmed himself.

"Now that makes me sick, and that's something coming from me. Sure I used to kill a lot of people, but I never raped anyone let alone did that to any woman. Some of the people I used to work with when I found out they'd try doing that to women I would kill them. I may be a reformed criminal/monster but even I wouldn't ever do that to a woman." Belial informed, this made everyone smile knowing he at least has standards.

"Nice to know you have some standards." Kakashi said.

"I can stand perverts, rapists or anything worse than them. Of course I have standards." Belial replied.

Hiruzen then noticed that it was close to 12:00 PM, which is the time the council should all be gathered by now and are waiting for them in the main council chamber.

"Well the council is starting now, we should go." Hiruzen said as he stood up.

"Did you have to tell them?" Kakashi asked.

"Hey just be glad the only ones who know are the ones who don't want Naruto dead, besides Danzo." Hiruzen said.

"Yeah, but I hate meetings." Belial goaned.

"You and me both." Hiruzen agreed.

Belial sighed as he walked with the other three and down the hall to the chamber and entered into the council room.

There sat the heads of the various clans of Konoha.

Tsume Inuzuka, Kiba's and his older sister Hana's mother, she was smiling as the civilians weren't allowed to come to this meeting.

Shikaku Nara, Shikamaru's father sat looking bored.

Chōza Akamichi was sitting with a smile as he ate the barbecue chips given to him by his son Chōji saying that it was a new flavor. One he happily agrees.

Unfortunately considering Sakura's mother Mibuki is retired from being a shinobi the seat of Haruno is empty. Although her husband and herself still kept a seat on the civilian council, probably the only good members of that council.

Inoichi Yamanaka, sat awaiting the meeting to start.

Shibi Aburame sat silently just like his son Shino although one could somewhat hear the sound of buzzing coming from him.

Unfortunately the trio of Danzo, Homura and Koharu had also arrived as Hiruzen took his seat and Kakashi and Kurenai stood in the room as Belial walked into the center of the round room and leaned back in his chair and put his feet on the table.

"So remind me again why I'm here? Because I'd rather be anywhere else." Belial asked.

"You and me both." Tsume mumbled.

"We are here to discuss the mysterious power Naruto showed during the mission in Wave." Hiruzen said as he is supposed to speak the reasoning for the meetings as normal routine.

"Oh goodie." Belial said sarcastically.

He looks at the two Jonin who looked apologetic

"Well that mysterious power was the power I gave him." Belial started.

"And how did you do this?" Danzo asked wanting to know more and see if any of this can further 'his' own goals

"A special jutsu. Using my kekkai Genkai that grants me the ability to use dark style and light style jutsu." Belial answered as if talking about the weather.

The clan heads looked at each other and Hiruzen smiled faintly as these types of jutsu styles could only be used by someone with a special and Ultra rare form of kekkai Genkai so he is happy with how Belial came prepared.

"Forgive me for doubting you but these styles haven't ever been seen only spoken of in legends dating back to the sage of the six paths." Danzo said not truely believing him.

Belial looked at him and made his eyes glow with power.

"Are you calling me a liar?" He said as dark black mist rolled off of him

"And if I am?"

Danzo then grunted as he felt a kunai to his neck,

Belial had his hand inside, literally inside of his shadow and it was sticking out of the shadows behind Danzo

"Dark style: shadow walker. Allows me to literally walk through the world of shadows. I can leave here and be on the other side of the planet in the blink of an eye. Believe me now old man?" Belial said as he pulled his arm back and put the kunai in his holester. "And for my light style well most are destructive but there's a lot of them for defensive. Same with the dark style. One has more destructive jutsu and the other is more defensive, like this. **Light style: Grand Mirage**." Finished as he preformed the jutsu.

Everyone didn't see anything happen until they looked behind the Third Hokagē and noticed Belial.

Hiruzen yelped in fright and held his heart.

Kakashi and Kurenai walked over and poked the Belial double seeing its solid showing its not a genjutsu

"The grand mirage jutsu casts a solid copy that will occupy the opponent, normally used in tricking your opponent as such with most light style jutsu. Some can be used to bounce attacks back same with the dark style." Belial explained as the Mirage waved his hand to them and vanished in squiggles similar to how one sees a mirage.

"Impressive." Hiruzen said after calming his heart down.

"Amazing, a solid illusion." Kurenai said in amazement at the Justu.

"And can this process be repeated, the process you used to grant the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki more power?" Danzo questioned hoping to add this to his arsenal.

"Because these skills seem very useful to use in battle." Homura said.

"Don't even think about it geezer trio. It doesn't work as simple as that." Belial said.

"And why not?" Koharu questioned

"Are we just here to watch?" Chōza asked.

The other clan heads agreed as they were beginning to feel forgotten

"No, please if you have any questions just ask." Belial said with a gesture.

"You still haven't answered -"

"You three should learn to curb those sharp tongues, lest they cut your throats. They could get you into trouble." Belial snapped cuasing the trio to shut up. "But the problem is that not everyone can survive this as one needs to have a high amount of chakra to survive the transference jutsu." Said Belial

"There are many here that have high amounts of chakra." Danzo said not seeing the problem.

"Not enough for this. The kid only survived because A, he's a Uzumaki and they have a lot of chakra and B, because of the Uzumaki's survival ability." Belial explained.

"Makes sense." Shikaku said as he remebered a lot of things about the Uzumaki clan.

"Yeah, Uzumaki's can really take a lot of punishment." Tsume said recalling moments when she fought alongside Kushina.

"Is this a proven fact?" Danzo said.

"Have you heard of anybody else going around being able to do what I do?" Belial said.

"I haven't ever even heard of you before or this bloodline, so I wouldn't know." Danzo said wanting to know more.

"Are you calling me a liar you crippled Hokagē washout?"

Danzo glared at him.

Belial made the Giga-Battlenizer appear in his hand.

"Oh, are we escalating?"

"Enough!" Hiruzen said making them stand down, Belial the made the Giga-Battlenizer disappear from his hand.

"Another problem is the likely chance for death. Even if you have the right amount of chakra there is a 99.99% chance of death. I was surprised by the fact the kid survived." Belial explained further, cuasing those who baught the lie have their eyes widen at the result.

"Damn. Who made this transfer jutsu anyway? Must've not been smart." Shikaku said

"Well back then there was more people around that could survive the process." Belial said.

"Is there anything we should worry about?" Inoichi asked, finally deciding to speak.

"Well the kids and the fox are stronger, practically maybe giving the fox a extra tail or two so to speak. Thankfully that seal keeps it in check." Belial answered.

"The beast has more power?" Danzo asked not liking the consept of the beast gaining more power.

"Yeah but the kid has knowledge on seals so if something was wrong he'd say something." Belial said.

"That is true, nobody knows seals better than a Uzumaki." Kakashi chimed in.

"You were not asked to speak." Homura said.

"Enough, Kakashi and Kurenai took part in the mission in Wave they saw what happened so they have liberty to speak." Hiruzen said with narrowed eyes.

"Will this effect him in any harmful way?" Chōza said.

"Not really. It all really depends on how the kid goes, it for him to decide."

"And those around him?" Said Shibi

"Naw, these chakra types shouldn't effect him or anyone around him. Now your clans chakra eating bugs I would guess would be affected if they tried eating the chakra. So I think Shino should watch using them against Naruto and your clan." Belial answered as the Aburame head nodded.

"Any other special abilities we should know of?" Inoichi said.

"Me and the kid share a telepathic link with one another."

"Really?"

"Yes, the jutsu links us granting us to communicate with one another through the mind like your clan does and with others. There is also the dark style: demons possession which works like your mind transfer jutsu except the user literally takes over the opponents body. Keeping their body out of danger." Belial explained.

"Amazing." Inoichi said amazed at the consept of communicating through just a mental thought.

'God I hope the kid is having a better time than me.' Belial thought.

Naruto was enjoying his time with the others as his thoughts went out to Konohamaruand his friends wondering how their doing on the cave exploration.

**(Meanwhile at Training Ground-56)**

The trio of the grandson of the Third and Moegi and Udon the trio were walking around inside the cave where Konohamaru gave the two flashlights and went into the mouth of the cave.

"Wow, its huge!" Moegi explaimed.

"Hello!" Udon said as the cave echoed.

Konohamaru led them inside where they turned on the flashlights as they were getting away from the mouth and there was less light.

Udon grunted as he tripped on what looked like a large root of a tree. He rubbed his head as he ran to catch up unaware that the supposed 'root' moved and disappeared into the ground.

"So how much farther?" Moegi said as they continued walking down the cave.

"Not too far, just a little deeper." Konohamaru replied.

Sometime later Konohamaru eventually led them to where he found the shiny stones as they shined thanks to the light coming from them.

"See told you." He said as he grabbed some.

Udon chuckled as he grabbed some but dropped his flashlight down another cave he looks down and gasped as he moved away from the hole, this cuased both Moegi and Konohamaru to look at his direction.

"Yo, what's wrong Udon?" Konohamaru asked walking up to his friend.

Udon shushed as he pointed down into it, they both peir down and softly gasp at what they see.

Down there was a creature that looks to be sleeping, the creature is a lightly tan/sandy colored monster that looked ready for action at any time, it apeared to be at least 50-meters tall. With a snarl of irritation showcasing his sharp teeth, five up top and six down below. The three eye catching things on its body are the pair of black horns on its head that looked ready to skewer, or toss any unfortunate fool around like a ragdoll; the natural protruding horns that are covering its body most likely to go with its underground look, and finally the most dangerous aspect of this kaiju are its natural whip limbs. The creature continued to sleep as it hasn't sensed them, yet.

"A Kaiju, I've never seen one outside of books." Moegi whispered.

"It looks like it's asleep. And it looks like it just got there." Konohamaru whipered.

"What is it?" Udon whispered.

"A Gudon. Don't worry about the stones if you think they are its eggs, they're not. They're too small, Boss Naruto told me that." Konohamaruas he and the others slowly back up from the hole. "Now we just need to back out and do nothing to -

"ACHOO!"

"Wake it." Konohamaru said as Udon sneezed,

The Kaiju grunted as it opened its red eyes and let out a loud yawn as it woke up.

"Its arms that looked exactly like that root I tripped on." Udon said as the other two shush him.

The Gudon seemed to hear them as it roared and began climbing up using its whips as they stabbed into the stone of the cave.

"Run!" Konohamaru shouted as they all did dropping the stones.

The trio kept on running as the Gudon wasn't too far behind as it roared bursting through the mouth of the cave smashing the top with its head as it kept chasing.

**(Back in the Village)**

Naruto hears roaring as did the others as everyone in the village that was outside stopped what they were doing.

"Sounds like a Gudon, pity whatever it's chasing." Naruto said.

Suddenly they then heard Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon's screams, making Naruto's eyes widen at the screams.

"Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon! Sasuke you get the ninja ready, you two Kiba and Shino. Hinata you and Sakura help get the civilians to the Kaiju shelters I'll get gramps." Naruto said as he ran to the council hall.

**(Council hall)**

Belial was growing bored as he was kept in this meeting until the doors burst open with Naruto coming through.

"Excuse me! This is a private -

"A Kaiju is coming towards Konohagakure!" Naruto shouted in alarm.

"What?!" The clan heads said as Hiruzen stood up.

"That's impossible the Kaiju have never come into the villages, why would one do so now?" Danzo said.

"Because its chasing Konohamaru and his friends, it's a Gudon!" Naruto said.

"A Gudon?!" Belial said as he stood at attention at the news.

"Why does that matter at all?" Koharu said not geting what the boy was talking about.

"You don't understand, when a Gudon like many Kaiju have determined what their target is they don't stop until they get it!" Naruto explained.

Hiruzen's eyes widened as he bolted out the doors as he threw off his cloak as he wore his ninja gear.

The others following as Danzo, Homura and Koharu being left behind

Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon scream as they came out of the trees as the Gudon knocked them down chasing the trio.

Hiruzen was giving orders as many of the shinobi were evacuating the civilians into the Kaiju shelters they made if this ever happened.

"Lord Hokagē, what's going on?" Iruka said as he arrived as Hiruzen was on a rooftop

"A Kaiju is coming! It's chasing Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon!" Hiruxen explained.

Iruka gasped as he heard the Gudon roar as it came into view as the trio were running.

They gasped as it seemed they were about to be stepped on but a green blur grabbed them.

It was Rock Lee!

"I got them!" He said as he then moved them out of sight.

Suddenly multiple fireballs began striking the Kaiju as Sasuke fired at it.

"Good! Listen we have to give the civilians time to get to safety! Give this thing everything you got!" Hiruzen ordered.

Naruto stood with the rest of the Rookie 12.

"You heard the man!" He said as they charged

"Hiruzen!"

The Third Hokagē looks down and sees Danzo.

"Do you think it is a good idea sending the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki into battle? If it were to-"

"I don't have time to listen to you, either help or get out of the way! And he can handle himself!" Hiruzen said making emphasis on the word 'he', Hiruzen then bit his thumb and went through a few hanf signs. "**Summoning Jutsu!**" Hiruzen called out summoning the monkey summons boss Enma.

**"Hidden art: Grand growth!" **Enma called out and he began growing until he reached the size of the Gudon.

"Let's see how you like fighting someone your own size!" Enma said.

"Times two!"

They looked as Chōji's father Chōza arrived and grew to the same size.

"Whoa, Dad!" Chōuji said.

"Don't worry son, I got this." Chōza said

"Alright! Those who know fire style line up with Sasuke and light it up!" Naruto called out.

**"Fire style: fireball!" **Called out the various shinobi of the Leaf.

**"Fire style: grand fireball!" **Sasuke called out.

**"Fire style: burning Ash!" **Asuma called out.

The Gudon was engulfed in the flames but after a while one of its whips came out and grabbed both Enma and Chōza as they wrapped around their throats.

The Gudon began spinning them around dragging them through the dirt and through buildings before letting them go. Chōza groaned as he shrunk back down as Shikaku and Inoichi stood by him and Enma groaned as he disappeared in a puff of smoke returning to the summoning world he came from.

Naruto was struck by one of the whips as he was sent through buildings.

"Naruto!" The others called out before they began striking it again.

Belial stood over Naruto who groaned as he got up

"How long are you going to let this draw out. Change already!

Naruto looked up and saw Gudon roaring as it swung its whips sending the others flying.

"Kid the last time was a Kaiju fusion and your very first one, you were pissed off but I know that you can control it. Stop being afraid and become a Ultraman!" Belial said.

"KONOHAMARU!" Hiruzen and Asuma shouted.

The Gudon opened its mouth as it prepared to eat him.

Naruto pulled out the Maelstrom riser.

"I have to do it!" He said

**"Ultraman!"**

Naruto activated the Ultraman capsule as a projection of the Ultra appeared raising its arm. Then he loaded it into the holder.

**"Ultraman Belail!"**

He then activated the Belial capsule then he loaded it. He then activated the riser and scanned them.

**Fusion Rise!**

"Time to get ready!"

He then pointed the riser up before placing it over his chest and pressed it again.

"Maelstrom!"

**"Ultraman, Ultraman Belial!" **Device said as the two projections apear at both side before they merged into naruto. **"Ultraman Maelstrom: Primitive!" **It finished as he turned into a ball of light and shot forard and increased in size as it flew towards the sky.

**(Play Tagiru Chikara)**

Suddenly a blue light came shooting down making everyone cover their eyes even Gudon as the light shot past it taking Konohamaru out of the whip. It noticed and roared.

The light took figure showing a silver giant with blue lines and red orange around its body and a capsule shaped blue light on its chest as it had red eyes.

Konohamaru grunted in confusion as he looked up as he was in the giants hand as it kneeled down to the ground and set him down before it stood tall as the light dimmed showing the figure to all.

Standing before them at 28-meters the giant appears to be silver in terms for the fin head, shoulders, lower center chest, the inner side of the arms, and down the legs in a DNA swirl and stopping at the feet. its secondary colors being a dark red-orange and dark-blue with the former covering nearly the whole body that is not covered in silver such as the outer side of the arms is covered in dark red-orange with fins sticking out at each elbow, finally for the legs it goes down in DNA swirl with silver before stopping above the ankle. As for the dark-blue it serves as an outline for the dark red-orange at the upper part of the body, while only covering the area below the pectorals. the beings sharp and angular blood-red eyes glow with an inner light and dark of power ready to be unleashed, with what appears to be a blue cylinder crystal sticking out of his center with a glowing power within it to match.

"A... Ultraman." Hiruzen said as he smiled knowing who it is.

'Naruto.' Thought Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, Shino, Kiba, Kurenai and Kakashi

Konohamaru found himself back on the ground with Moegi, Udon, Iruka and his uncle Asuma.

The Ultraman nodded as it stood up and glanced back at Gudon before turning around to it.

Naruto looked around himself as he saw a light covering everywhere like he was in space with a opening of red as it showed outside.

Kurama stood behind him

**"Wow. You really became a Ultraman." **Kurama said amazed at what happened.

"Yeah." Naruto said as he looked at his hands.

Belial was surprised by his appearance.

"Huh. He looks like a recolored Geed." He said to himself.

Gudon noticed him and roared as it whipped the ground.

Naruto took his stance as he grunted which sounded like a feral man mixed with Belial's

He then rushed at Gudon who was in mid swing with such speed it seemed like he a blur that appeared in front of the Kaiju before he gave it a hard punch to the gut sending it flying away from the village.

He leapt up similarly to how Geed did during his first fight against Skull Gomora and landed in front of it

"Our speed has increased as well as our jumping ability. It seems the transformation has increased your regular bodies movements, made the Ultramans power flow more into it." Kurama said.

Gudon roared as it threw its whips making them wrap around him trying to pull him in but he didn't budge

"You want me to come to you? Well let's go!" Naruto said as he jumped up and Gudon grunted in surprise as Naruto kicked it using the force the Kaiju was using to pull him.

Naruto freed himself from the whips.

Naruto leapt up and spun and brought his right heel down on the Kaiju's head he then after landing kicked it in the face, spun chopping it on the side, kicked it in the gut then two punches.

He then sent it flying after spinning and kicking it in the chest.

"So Awesome!"

Naruto grunted as he turned and looked down and saw Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon.

"Those idiots!" He said

With him being distracted by them he turned around just to see Gudon charging but he didn't have enough time to dodge as he was stabbed through the chest.

Naruto grunted in pain as Gudon tore its horns out of him as red mixed with yellow light came out of the wound as he fell onto his back.

"NO!" Konohamaru shouted in panic.

Naruto held the wound as Gudon stood over him.

Suddenly explosions went up Gudon's body

Sasuke had unleashed the multi fireball jutsu as Tenten launched a wave of explosive kunai with him.

The other members of the Rookie 12 stood with the two in the trees.

"Over here horn head!" Sasuke called.

Naruto's color timer began going off as it looks like he's bleeding light mixed with some red looking like.

Naruto remembered what Belial told him a long time ago during training.

_'If you become a Ultra you only three minutes to fight. The color timer shows the life of a Ultra should it stop, the life is gone.'_

**"Naruto, the Gudon!" **Kurama said.

"But what can I do?"

**"You know what to do, remember your training!"** Kurama replied.

Naruto's eyes widened as he did remember something. The light stopped going out as he stood up.

Naruto put his hands down as he crouches and black mixed with red orange lightning begins to dance as he moves the arms over his head as they stayed connected by the wrist as the black lightning mixed with red orange began coming from them before he separated them and put them to his sides as his eyes shine and the lightning is all around his body as rocks and trees begin floating.

**"Wrecking Burst!"**

He then grunted as connected them by the wrists again as he puts his left arm horizontal lined with the right being vertical and he fired a red beam that had the lightning around it right at Gudon who stopped in its tracks.

It roared in pain as it explodes as the beam stopped and Naruto stood there.

**(Theme ends)**

Naruto looked up to the sky and launched himself into the air and flew away. When he found himself a good place to hide he changed back and used the shadow walker jutsu to get back to them.

Seeing himself near where Gudon exploded/died he held a blank capsule.

Belial walked up behind him stepping out from the shadows.

"Now remember that this isn't the only way to get a Kaiju capsule." Belial said

"I know, all you need is a sample of its DNA to make one." Naruto said as shadow like mist came from the flames of the explosion into the capsule which changed into the signature black of a Kaiju capsule with a picture of Gudon on it,

"The beginning of your own collection." Belial said with a smirk.

"We better get back to the others." Naruto said as the two sunk in their shadows

The two emerged near the village gates.

"Big brother Naruto!"

He looked over and saw Konohamaru and he ran and embraced him.

"Are you hurt? Are you okay?" Naruto said.

"Yeah, but did you see that? What was that thing?" Konohamaru said.

"That was a Ultraman, a being that hasn't been seen on this planet in centuries. Looks like they're making a comeback, great timing." Belial said.

"Ultraman? Let's call him Ultraman Maelstrom!" Konohamaru said.

"Oh and why name him after me?"

"Because he was awesome just like you big bro, exactly like you boss!" Konohamaru said

Naruto chuckled as he rubbed his head as figured Konohaarmaru would make the correct guess.

"Ultraman Maelstrom it is." Naruto said.

"Konohamaru!"

Asuma and Hiruzen were running to him,

"Grandpa, Uncle Asuma!"

His grandfather and uncle embraced him as he chuckled a bit, seeing them overjoyed that he is safe.

"Thank god, you are okay. You two as well, Moegi and Udon." Asuma said in relief.

"Yeah, Ultraman Maelstrom saved me." Konohamaru said.

"Huh?" Asuma said looking at Naruto who shrugged.

"I'm calling him that because he was awesome just like the boss." Konohamaru said.

"I like it, Ultraman Maelstrom it is." Hiruzen said.

"Naruto!"

He looks and sees the other of the Rookie 12 coming to him.

"Did you see it?! A Ultraman, for real! It stood up with such power and it flames of youth were grand, and -"

Tenten covers Lee's mouth.

"Basically he's saying that was awesome. Guess the legends about them were true. They will appear to protect the innocent, kinda like a superhero." Tenten said.

"Yeah, guess he was. Konohamaru has named him Ultraman Maelstrom." Naruto said.

"Eh, it's too troublesome to think of something else to call it, so let's just go with that." Shikamaru said with the others agreeing.

"Rock Lee, step forward along with the others of the Rookie 12." Hiruzen called.

They stood before him as their Senseis along with the other ninja of Konoha

"I am proud to call you all Shinobi of Konohagakure, I value all members of my village as my family, I have never seen greater examples of great ninja and kunoichi in the making."

"Naruto."

Naruto's head perks up,

"You immediately knew the protocol and had your friends begin getting all the civilians to safety. Your leadership saved all of our lives, I am grateful." Said Hiruzen bowing to Naruto who smirked.

"Come on gramps you're gonna make me blush." Naruto said.

"Lee, your quick movements saved my grandson, for that I am eternally grateful." Hiruzen said.

Might Guy stood with the other Jonin and gave Lee a toothy grin and a thumbs up.

Lee shed tears of joy.

"Naruto, Sasuke, Lee, everyone. Thanks to you all the village stands. Sure, buildings were destroyed but they are nothing but wood and stone and can be rebuilt and replaced. The lives of our villagers, our shinobi cannot. So on behalf of all I again thank you all for your actions. Thank you, Rookie 12!" Hiruzen said.

The shinobi and civilians all applauded as they're starting see Naruto in a different light, as Naruto bowed to them and chuckled as he and the others smiled.

_**'The first step in a long journey, eh Naruto?' **_Kurama said.

"Yeah."

"Now that is settled, we can start on the fires." Hiruzen said.

"Those you can leave to me." Naruto said

Naruto began going through handsigns.

"Naruto I will admit your capabilities in water and wind jutsu are impressive but I don't think you have a water style jutsu that can handle all of the fires." Hiruzen said.

"Yeah, Naruto you've done enough." Kakashi said hoping stop his student.

**"Water style: Downpour!"**

Everyone heard thunder rumble as rain clouds appeared out of nowhere.

Rain began coming down over the village as they watched the fires extinguish.

"I found this jutsu in the Uzumaki archives along with others." Naruto said.

"Thank you Naruto, I am placing you in charge of looking over the repairs with the others." Hiruzen said as he walked back to the village followed by the others

'Back to my own battle... paperwork. At least with shadow clones it gets easier.' Hiruzen thought.

He passed the village's graveyard and noticed three cloaked figures.

He stops and looks at them.

They were standing over the fourth Hokage's grave. Minato Namikaze's grave to be precise.

"Excuse me!" He called as he approached.

"That voice." Said the woman.

Hiruzen stopped immediately as he could recognize that voice anywhere.

"Old man Hiruzen?"

Hiruzen's eyes widened in shock as the woman pulled down her hood and showed her face, it was...

Kushina Uzumaki!

"Kushina?"

"I thought you were dead!" The two said at the same time

"Kushina where have you been!? What happened!?"

Kushina looked down as the two children removed their hoods showing faces similar to Naruto's

"After Minato was getting ready to seal the nine tails, I stood before Naruto, Mito and Menma as did he. Kurama was restrained to the best of my abilities with my chakra chains. I kept trying to figure out why Kurama would just attack us unprovoked. One of his claws was going for the three so me and Minato stood ready to take the hit, but then Kurama yelled and knocked me aside using one of his tails."

Hiruzen nods as he now knows that these are Naruto's triplet brother and sister with her.

"I stood and saw Minato stabbed by Kurama who had a shocked look on his face but his claw never reached them. Kurama then started to cry and shake."

"The nine tailed fox, cried?" Hiruzen questioned as according to lore the nine tailed fox was a demon of destruction and for it to cry about killing someone, was shocking to hear to say the least.

"See Kurama looked at me and I could see a sharingan eye was trying to stay in but it seemed that he was fighting it, he apologized with all his heart to me, blaming the masked man with the Sharingan."

"A Sharingan eye? So Minato was right." Hiruzen said.

"Huh?" She said.

"In Minato's letter, he put in invisible chakra ink about the masked man that attacked."

"Well, Kurama told Minato to seal him within the children. So Minato split the yin chakra into three parts and sealed it into Naruto, Menma and Mito. When Minato told me his last words, I passed out." Kushina said.

"What happened when you woke up?" Hiruzen asked hopping to fill in the empty blanks.

"I woke up and found Menma and Mito but Naruto... Naruto was actually pierced by the end of Kurama's claw. Danzo approached me and told me to take Menma and Mito to run as the village wouldn't let them have normal lives if they found out they were Jinchuuriki. So I did, I took my two babies and shed more tears knowing I have lost my husband and my first born!" Kushina sais as she began to tear up with Mito and Menma.

"Kushina... Naruto is alive."

Kushina gasped as did Mito and Menma

"Is... is he really? Don't lie to me, Hiruzen, is my son alive!?"

"Yes, we believed that you had died and that Naruto was a only child. Until I gave him your and Minato's letters." Hiruzen said

Kushina and her children smiled as they began to cry as Mito and Menma hugged her.

"Kushina if you had been alive all this time, why did you never come back?" Hiruzen said.

"Too many painful feelings, me, Menma and Mito would come every now and again to bring flowers to Minato's grave. And where I have been was Whirlpool where I became the Uzukage." Kushina said.

"You became Uzukage?" Hiruzen said.

"Yes, when I heard rumors of Uzushiogakure being repaired and the Uzumaki were beginning to gather. With mother gone I knew that they would need someone to lead and protect them so I went back and became the Uzukage. With my ability to use all elemental styles and my swords techniques I was the ideal choice. I taught Mito and Menma the skills of the Uzumaki and what I was taught by Tsunade-Sensei. If I had known he was alive..."

"You would be proud of the man he has become." Hiruzen said.

"Huh?" She said looking at him,

"Let's take this somewhere private." Said Hiruzen

Meanwhile in the village we see Naruto with a paper.

"Okay, people! I need our strong to help the workers carry the materials to the buildings. I also need a head count, I mean building count, what buildings were damaged so I can know which materials go where. Kakashi, I want you to use your ninja hounds to find any missing people just in case any couldn't get to the shelters. Neji, Hinata you help him your Byakugan will help him. Lee and Guy you two are the fastest you will cover ground the fastest and help them as well. Everyone else, grab a crate and pull your weight, move!" Naruto gave out orders and everyone went to work as he looked at the clipboard with a list on it.

"Naruto."

He turns to see a rabbit masked male Anbu

"Lord Hokagē is requesting your presence. It's an emergency." He said before he vanished.

"Oh what now?" He said as he makes his way there.

Naruto approached the Kage's office.

"What is it gramps, I still need to -"

Naruto didn't finish his sentence as he drops the clipboard

In front of him stood his mother and what he could hazard a guess was his siblings.

"M-M-Mom?"

"Naruto." She said.

_**'Kushina. I knew she was alive.' **_Said Kurama.

Naruto in a burst of speed ran right into her and hugs her, crying.

Kushina, Mito and Menma join in hugging him as they too cry.

Hiruzen looks over this with a smile.

Belial grunts as he puts down a pack of 2 foot long, 1 foot wide wooden beams and looked around for Naruto.

"Where you go kid?"

Belial hears creaking as the villagers were using a crane to move some of the supplies up to the roofs and saw one holding up a support beam and the cable was breaking,

He looked down and saw a little girl enjoying her ice cream and his body seemed to move on its own as the cable snapped and the girl looked up and screamed before Belial appeared in front of her and shattered the metal beam with one punch

"You okay kid?"

She nods before giving him a hug, or least his legs.

Belial chuckles as he rubbed her hair.

Her mother came running and picked her up.

"Thank you, thank you so much." She said.

"Anytime... anytime." He said looking up.

He looks at his hand.

'Once I would've just let that thing just crush her but my body just moved by itself.' He thought 'Raybrad Seijin must really be gone. But...' He trailed of in thought.

Belial was pulled from his thoughts as he had to go back to work. Belial placed the board down for the workers who gave him a thumbs up before using a crane to raise it to the roof of a house with a hole in it

He looked as Konohamaru and his friends were trying to help move a large rock out of a wall

"Okay, on three. One, two, three... whoa, it's lighter than I." Konohamaru said before he saw it wasn't him, Moegi and Udon who lifted it but Belial.

"I think this is a little out of your range kid." Belial said as they let go.

"But we have to help." Moegi said.

"What are you doing anyway? Besides trying to ruin your backs?" Belial said as he set the rock aside.

"The academy and some of the buildings are housing the people who's houses got smashed a little kid left behind his stuffed animal, a panda and we thought we could get it." Konohamaru said

Belial glances at the building and hums in thought

"I don't know kid, doesn't look stable enough. Better leave this to me." Belial said

Suddenly little barking was heard.

"Oh and there's also a puppy stuck in there." Udon said.

Belial nodded.

"Alright." Belial said as he walked in to their shock.

"You just said the building is unstable, what if it comes down on your head?!" Konohamaru said as Belial wasn't worried.

"Better my head than yours, kid." Belial replied.

It didn't take Belial long enough to find the toy they were talking about but he noticed that the barking was coming from upstairs,

He walked up to find a small black dog was trapped underneath a pile of wood that fell down onto it.

"Hey there." Belial said pushing the rubble off the puppy and picked it up.

It began to lick his face happy to be free.

Belial chuckled.

'For a time I got used to everything fearing me, but now this?' He thought.

Belial was pulled out of his thoughts as the house began to creek loudly

Just as the house came down Belial jumped out of it holding the puppy and the stuffed animal

The villagers clapped and cheered as a young boy ran over to him as this was the boy Konohamaru was talking about,

"Here you go kid." Belial said handing the puppy and his toy to him.

"Thank you, mister." The boy said as he ran to his parents.

Belial felt something he hadn't felt in a while, joy. He was happy seeing these people cheering for him and seeing the smiles on their faces and the childrens.

It was nice to be seen as someone good instead of everyone fearing you. Belial looked around and didn't see Naruto. So he decided to look around the village.

Belial walked and saw Choji helping his father as Ino was helping Sakura bandage a elderly man's head with her mother there giving care to others.

Sakura was happy to have Ino back as a friend as Sakura took the time to regain the friendship she lost chasing Sasuke. Sure Ino will from time to time flirt with Sasuke she's just doing it for laughs.

When Sakura had the time she began to teach Ino with her mother giving pointers in giving medical aid.

Belial turned his head and was annoyed to see Shikamaru and his father Shikaku sleeping.

Mebuki and Sakura noticed and growled before whackingthem on the head.

He chuckles as he sees the mother and daughter pick the two up by their ears making them get back to work

He turned and saw Sasuke helping those who were hurt to get to the areas they set up for the injured as the hospitals were beginning to get filled.

If it wasn't for Naruto people could've died, but some were just hurt and lost their homes, but cuts, scrapes and bruises heal. Buildings can be repaired and replaced, human lives cannot.

Belial was curious now, Naruto's not responding to his mental messages, he's not in the village, so where is he?

Belial approached Sasuke and Sakura.

"Have you seen Naruto?" Belial asked.

Sasuke and Sakura look at each and shook their heads,

"We thought he was with you." Sasuke said

"Have you tried with Kakashi?" Sakura said.

"No."

"He's not with him, because here Kakashi comes." Sasuke pointed as said man showed up.

Kakashi was walking towards them reading his book.

"Hey Kakashi, have you seen Naruto?" Belial said

"No, why?" Kakashi stopping said.

"Let's try his house." Sasuke said.

The three went to go to Naruto's house as Kakashi shrugged and began to go on his way before Belial came back.

"Come on, you too."

Belial yanks him causing his book to flip in the air before Kakashi catches it.

They looked all through Naruto's house, even inside the Alpha house but found nothing.

"Geez, where is he?" Sasuke said.

Belial glanced back.

"What is it?" Kakashi said.

"Does anyone else hearing singing?" Belial asked.

**(Play Orbnica Prominence)**

The three put their hands to their ears to help hear it, not only did they hear singing. They could make out the sound of an harmanica being played, one that sounded familiar.

"It sounds like a lady singing with a harmonica being played." Sasuke said.

They follow the singing to a hidden path, Belial pushed some bushes aside and was met with a grove filled with Sakura trees and flowers and large pond.

"Never been to this place before," said Belial

"This feels like a scene out of a movie." Said Sakura enjoying this as the pedals fall all around them

The four hear the volume of the humming get louder as they investigate showing they're close

They find a clearing and see Naruto with three people.

"That's...!" Kakashi said shocked.

"Naruto's mother and his siblings." Belial said as he was the only one not shocked at this as he knew about them being here, he just didn't know where they went to.

Kushina was laying in a hammock with Menma and Mito as Naruto lays against her as she hums a song and Naruto plays his harmonica.

Belial smiles seeing his apprentice happy.

"Come on, let's not ruin this for him. Let him enjoy it." Sasuke said as they nod and walked away letting Naruto enjoy this moment with his family.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Ultraman, or Godzilla but my own OC Kaiju. All rights belong to TAHO, and I would like to make a big shout out for SpikedTankedmaster300 for helping with some of the scenes and character descriptions.**

**I would like to inform my readers that I'm sorry for the delay on this story, I've been busy with 'life' to get this chapter done, so don't be surprised if I'm delayed on the next one. So I'm not dead, nor is this story. But I should take the time to let you all know that I'm going to be busy for the next six months, so I'll try when I can to work on the next chapter. **

"Talking"

"SHOUTING"

"_Thinking/Telepathy"_

"**Demonic/Alien"**

"**SHOUTING"**

"_**Demonic/Alien Telepathy"**_

"_**SHOUTING"**_

"**M**i**x**e**d **v**o**i**c**e**"**

"**S**H**O**U**T**I**N**G**"**

**Chapter 7: New Mission. **

It's 5:48 am, Naruto just woke up to the smell of eggs, bacon, hash browns, and toast being made. As quick as lightning he jumped out of bed before he ran downstairs and to the kitchen to see his two siblings sitting at the dining table and his mother cooking breakfast.

Naruto grins before looking down to see Scarlet rubbing herself on his leg. Naruto smiled before running to his mother and hugging her from behind surprising her.

"Well, good morning to you too." Kushina said.

"It wasn't a dream." Naruto said as he looked up at her.

Kushina smiled at this before she turned around in Naruto's arms and hugged him back.

"It wasn't a dream, musuko" Kushina said in a motherly voice, Naruto smiled a bit more before he let go and went over to the dining table and sat down next to his siblings as they smile at him, Scarlet then jumped onto Mito's lap and laying down as Mito started to pet her.

Kushina finished cooking the last of the food and set it on the table before sitting down and joining them on the meal.

"So, Naruto, what are we going to be doing today?" Mito asked as they ate.

Naruto stopped eating for a moment to think about it before answering.

"Well... I'd like to introduce you all to my team and Girlfriend if possible." Naruto replied, hearing Naruto mention girlfriend made Kushina do a literal spit take.

"W-Wait... Did you say 'girlfriend'?" Kushina asked with stars in her eyes, causing the triplets, scarlet and even Kurama to sweatdrop at this.

"...Um... Yeah, I did." Naruto said slowly and Kushina squealed loudly in happiness.

"My little Naruto has a girlfriend!" She squealed happily.

"Yeah, she's Hinata Hyuuga." Naruto said as he scratches his cheek.

"Oh, I'm so proud of you, dattebane." Kushina said before covering her mouth. "Sorry about that, it happens when I'm excited, sometimes." She finished while scratching the back of her with Mito and Menma chuckling a little bit at this with Naruto chuckling as well.

"I know the same happens to me, dattebayo." Naruto said.

They all shared a good laugh at this before resuming their meal, after they finished Naruto lead his family to training ground-7 to meet up with his team. As they arrived they see Sasuke and Sakura sparring against each other as Kakashi and Belial watch. Mito and Menma were shocked at Belial's appearance as they've never seen someone so freaking ripped before and they were also intrigued by the tattoos on his body that looked to be in the color of crimson blood. As for Kushina she didn't know why but just looking at the man caused a sensation she hadn't felt in years and she liked it for some reason.

"Come on let me introduce me teammates and sensei's." Naruto said, as lead them over to the group. The rest of team-7 noticed the new arrivals, causing both Sasuke and Sakura to stop their spar and wait for Naruto's family.

Naruto smiled as he saw them approaching his family before looked back at a tree stump where Kushina put her sword down at.

The curious child inside him came out as he couldn't resist to get a look at her legendary blade.

The sheath was masterfully made, it was black but what Naruto enjoyed looked at was the dragon carved into the sheath.

Not able to help himself he unsheathed the katana and saw the masterpiece of a blade. The handle was red like his mother's hair, and again there was a dragon on the sword as it traveled up the blade, looking close at it he could see a small carving of Kurama on the part of the handle, where it meets the blade itself.

It seemed to shine as he held it.

"Enjoying yourself."

This spooked Naruto as he turned around to see his mother standing behind him, as he was so lost in admiring her katana he didn't hear her approaching

"I-I'm sorry mom, couldn't help myself. I've heard the tales about you and this sword." Naruto said.

Kushina giggled seeing her son's enthusiasm about her sword.

"She likes you." She said.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at this.

"Who?" Naruto said looking around confused.

"Kōhai."

"Who's Kōhai?"

"The sword you're holding."

Naruto looked at the sword in his hands as it shines again.

"The sword? What is it alive?"

Kushina giggled again.

"No, see you'll find that Uzumaki swords are cared for more than typical swords. We see our blades as a extension of ourselves, our bodies and spirits. Kōhai, is the sword that was forged for me before I was sent here by the hands of Uzu's greatest sword maker. In a way, our swords are like our friends. I could never really understand but whenever Kōhai was broken or cracked, she'd be twice as strong when I repaired her. I started seeing her as my friend, as when I got stronger, she got stronger with me." Said Kushina.

"Whoa." Naruto said amazed with the story "When did you name it, I mean her?" He corrected himself.

"A couple of years after I got her, you know I was around your age when I first received her? I still remember the first time Kōhai broke." Said Kushina as unknown to her the others were listening to her stories as she talked to Naruto,

"What happened?" Sasuke asked as he's also into the story just as Naruto is.

"It was a C rank which turned into a S rank." Kushina said taking a seat as the others sat down like children at the academy when a veteran shinobi or kunoichi would come by or even the teachers when they would tell them tales of their adventures.

"I forget his name but he was tough, he seemed to have the bloodline ability to cover himself in stones. When I used Kōhai to defend myself, she broke from his fist. When a Uzumaki is given a sword, he or she, is given training on how to fix the sword. Sure for others they'd replace it but our swords aren't like that as no other weapon is the same then the sword for us. And sometimes it's not swords, Uzumaki are also skilled in other weapons but everyone has just heard of our swords but we also use staffs, scythes, I even heard of a Uzumaki who's signature weapon was her gauntlets. Anyways, we were lucky there was a forge in the village we were protecting."

Kushina picked up Kōhai from Naruto.

"I could feel her sorrow, Kōhai had believed that she let me down but I reassured her that she wasn't to blame. It took me at least a day and when I was done, she felt different. She felt stronger than before. We cut down that rock man faster than he could realize. Kōhai was stronger as was I."

"Whoa." Everyone said.

"Could I use that sword?" Naruto said.

Kushina giggled again as she shook her head.

"What's so funny?" Naruto asked not understanding.

"When a weapon is forged for us, it's not like a weapon anyone can use. I won't lie Kōhai has been stolen from me, once or twice. But only the person the weapon is forged for can unleash it's true power. That's why I named her Kōhai or devastation. Because that's what happens when people take us on, naming your weapon establishes a bond which according to my parents makes the weapon stronger and it makes the user stronger as well. No one else but me can unleash her true strength but me as Kōhai was made only for me. But remember this, it's not the sword or even the swordsman, it's the swordsman using the sword. When your weapon and you work as one." Kushina explained as she held Kōhai in front of herself as the katana shines again.

"Whoa." Everyone said again before Kushina giggled again and sheathed Kōhai

"Sorry about that, dattebane. I sometimes get so lost in telling my stories that I forget about everything else." Kushina saidas she rubbed the back of her head, Naruto then noticed Kakashi standing a bit way from the group for some reason, he went over to his sensei to see what's wrong.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto said getting said man's attention.

"Yes, Naruto." Kakashi replied.

"Are you alright?" Naruto asked.

"I can't believe it." Kakashi said as Kushina approached.

"Still wearing that mask I see. You never did like showing your face." Kushina said as she smiled.

Kakashi reached a hand up and touched Kushina's shoulder.

"You're really here." Kakashi said.

Kushina just smiled in sympathy at this, knowing that Kakashi hasn't seen her since the night of Karuma's rampage, all because of that masked bastard.

"Well believe it, Kakashi. It will take a lot more then having a Bijuu extracted to kill me." Kushina said with a slight smirk, this caused Kakashi to laugh in good humor at this knowing how tough she can be.

"Meet, Menma and Mito." Said Kushina.

"Hello." Mito said.

"Hi." Menma said.

"Mito? Like Hashirama's wife?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, I am named after the wife of the first hokagē." Mito said.

"Yeah and she thinks it's some big responsibility but I think she's taking this whole thing too far. A name is a name to me." Menma said.

"Don't mind him, we swear he was a Nara in a another life time." Mito said.

Menma pushes her

"Am not."

Mito pushes him back.

"Are too!"

"Enough!" Kushina said as she covers her face

"Figured they'd fight, don't all siblings?" Sasuke said.

"Yeah, well these two fight over everything as Mito has a habit of overthinking things while a lot of times-

"Ha!" Menma said pointing at Mito.

"And Menma just doesn't care about a lot of things as he does show a lot of times Nara clan level laziness." Kushina said.

"HA!" Mito said mocking him making him smack her finger anyway before the two began smacking each other before Belial lifted them by their collars.

"Whoa!" The two said

"Stop it before I make you." Belial said sturnly, though what nobody noticed was Kushina having a small dust od pink on her cheecks from the sound of his voice.

"Sorry." The two said as he put them down.

"These two..." Kushina sighed out.

"Siblings, will be siblings." Kakashi said.

"I know, I just wish they didn't fight all the time, they get along when they need to but still." Kushina said.

"So... you're Kushina, our mothers teammate of the previous Uzu-Uchi-Haru." Sasuke said.

"Yeah, that's me. A shame about your mother, Sasuke, I never would've thought Itachi could ever get her, now your father on the other hand I'm glad is gone, no offense." Kushina said.

Sasuke shook his head unoffended.

"To be honest he wasn't much of a father, I'd be lying if I said I liked him. But what do you mean, you never thought Itachi could get her?" Sasuke said.

"Well Itachi was nowhere near your mother's level, she could've taken someone like him down with her eyes closed. Itachi was strong but not as strong as your mother." Kushina said.

"If I'm being honest I think that marriage with Fugaku was just an arranged marriage. Because she never seemed to be happy except when she was with you or Itachi. She never liked him, she'd always tell me that but there was nothing she could do." Kushina said.

"Then... why would she put up with him?" Sasuke said.

Kushina patted his shoulder.

"I think it was you and your brother that made her tolerate him. She may not have loved Fugaku but she sure did love your brother and you." Kushina said.

Sasuke never really liked his father that much, nothing he did ever seemed to be enough for him. No matter what cool jutsu he used or what he learned, it was never enough for him. Always wanting him to be like Itachi. Always looking at Itachi as the superior sibling.

But when it came to his mom, she always enjoyed seeing his progress even helping perfect a technique or fighting style he was learning. She always made time for him, to play when he was young or to give him pointers or even learn a jutsu. It was actually her who helped him with his fire jutsu whereas his father didn't do shit.

He hated his father with a passion always wondering what his mother saw in him. The one time he saw him in battle actually scared him a little. He was 'helping' some members of the police force with training. He saw him attack them without mercy, it wasn't training more like he was breaking their spirits.

If it wasn't for his mother those three Uchiha would be dead. That was when his fear and hatred of his father began, he only cared about power and loved to show others their place, Sasuke slept with his mother for at least a month or two from the nightmares he gained from that moment and from seeing his father using his sharingan.

"So how was it like working with my mom?" Sakura asked.

"Well your mother wasn't always the best person to get along with, when we were kids whenever she'd get mad like when I did something silly, all she'd do was hit me, that was before I became The Red Death and the red-hot habanero." Kushina said.

"Hmm, that sounds familiar." Naruto said glancing at Sakura, whom had a sheepish expresion.

"I have a question, did the Uzu-Uchi-Haru formation really start with you and our moms?" Sasuke asked.

"No, it actually began with Mito Uzumaki, Serena Haruno and Veronica Uchiha, the wife of Madara Uchiha." Kushina said.

"WHAT?!" Was their response,

"Madara Uchiha had a wife?!" Sasuke exclaimed as he read the battle and the origins of the fabled Valley of The End, the battle between Madara Uchiha and the first hokagē Hashirama Senju, but never heard of the man having a wife.

"Yes, as surprising as it is. They met during the time the Senju and Uchiha clans were at war. It didn't last long but Madara lost his brother because of Tobirama Senju, to be honest I don't think people liked him very much, they much preferred his brother who was... actually more like Naruto as come to think of it, following the family tree, Naruto is actually Hashirama's descendant. So he could have the possibility of possessing the wood style bloodline." Kushina said.

Naruto wasn't shocked as he knew of his lineage to the first and didn't really care. Sasuke and Sakura didn't really either.

"You kinda have a point, Tobirama was a bit of a stiff and dick." Naruto said.

Sasuke nudged Naruto smirking

"Hey with how fast he was, think that carried into other things?"

Naruto and Sasuke laughed, while Sakura giggled at the thought. Kakashi sweat drops at the sight, though while he held the man in high regards it does'nt mean he couldn't agree at the jab towards the Second, doesn't mean he'll say it out loud.

"So much negativity for the second." Kakashi said.

Belial glanced over and chuckled at what he sees.

"Hey kid, look what your mom taught your Gigan."

Naruto and the others looked over and saw Gigan who was their size standing in front of a bush.

With motions of quick speed Gigan swung his blade arms around and around before stopping as the bush was trimmed down to look like a shark.

"I taught him how to trim bushes, back when I lived in our house I would sometimes cut shapes and animals in the bushes around the place and keep them like that." Kushina said.

"Like those in rich people gardens?" Sasuke questioned.

"Yeah, I guess you can say that. Look I can tell you've had a long day, so here's my suggestion, why don't we go for a relaxing dip in the hot springs? It's been forever since I've had a good dip in a hot spring." Kushina said.

"Pass, seen those things and I don't exactly fit. Besides I have work to do." Belial said.

"As much as I would like this, I have other things to do, later." Kakashi said as he left.

Kushina looked at Belial.

"Naruto, can you go get Hinata and meet us there? I wish to speak with Belial for a moment." Kushina said.

"Uh, sure. Come on Gigan, considering Belial made this to control your size, I can shrink you down and you can swim in it." Said Naruto returning Gigan to the battlenizer

Belial grunted as the wind blew making some of Kushina's hair go into her face making her move it out of the way.

He blushed slightly at the sight of her before controlling himself.

"You have granted my son a power, a power that he can use to grasp his dreams and protect those precious to him."

"Uh, yeah. I'll admit the kid manages to impress and intrigue me. Sorry for not training him on how to use a sword but I'm better using a staff like weapon." Belial said rubbing his head.

"It's okay, leaves me something to do myself and to see if he can handle something when Menma and Mito couldn't, dattebane. You protected him as a friend and as a teacher, for that I thank you." Kushina said giving him a kiss on his cheek making his eyes widen in shock as he blushed.

Kushina giggled as she gave a bow and left as Belial rubbed his cheek.

"You're welcome." He mutterd in a daze, as he was not expecting that from the woman, though he quickly shook his head from said daze and left the Training ground.

Belial went back to the alpha house and looked at a screen that Airgu made appear that showed Naruto.

"Now seeing him in action and teaching him the techniques that I and the other Ultras that I have researched I was amazed seeing him able to do them perfectly. Specium kousen, Wide Shot etc. now other attacks such as the emerium kousen or slash he has not been able to do as the Ultras shoot them through the green gem on their foreheads but I will try to find a work around for these types of attacks and the others that need something to use them. Now Airgu show me a comparison between the Skull Gomora Kei Fukuei would change into and Naruto's." Belial said as the screen showed Naruto in training before switching over to two pictures of the Skull Gomora Kei would transform into and the one Naruto changed into

"Definitely a height difference and color. Naruto's powers changed the riser to better match him as did the battlenizer I made." Belial said as Airgu highlighted the size and colors of the two.

"Now the power readings."

The two Skull Gomoras were side by side as a bar was raising beside the pictures as Belial rubbed his chin as Naruto's went higher and higher than Kei's.

"Hmm, power readings for Naruto are off the charts compared to Kei, now as Kei was a Strum Seijin he used his special organ to fusion rise whereas Naruto has gained the power via the merge between me and him. Now compare Naruto's Primitive form to Geed's." Belial said as the screen now showed Ultraman Geed Primitive and Naruto's Maelstrom Primitive form.

"Again, difference in height and color."

"Differences in height are from the age." Airgu said.

"Obviously but thank you, Airgu." Belial said before continuing his thoughts. "Now considering Naruto possesses my power then that must have effected his form as his body has red eyes while the color timer remains blue, and as predicted Naruto possesses twice the power compared to Geed's. As he continues to grow I will continue to monitor his abilities, end log." Belial said as Airgu stopped the recording.

"Recording Log #15 has been saved." Airgu said.

"Thank you, Airgu." Belial said as he then started thinking on new ways to further Naruto's training

Meanwhile back with Kushina, she was walking through the village in the henge of a elderly woman as she approached the Haruno house.

Kushina knocked on the door as Mebuki came to the door.

"Hello? Who are you?" She asked.

"Mebuki, it's been so long and you still look as beautiful as the last I saw you."

"Excuse me?"

Kushina went inside

"Ma'am what do you -"

Mebuki was stopped as Kushina undid her henge as Mebuki gasped.

"It's been a long time hasn't it, Mebuki?"

At first Mebuki thought that it was a trick and made the hand sign for release, but when nothing happened she realized it wasn't a trick. She quickly closed the door and locked it before turning her attention back to Kushina, Mebuki then ran to her and enveloped Kushina in tight hug and began to cry, Kushina returned the hug as she began to breakdown in tears as well.

"You still look the same." Mebuki said.

"Perks of being an Uzumaki." Kushina said smiling

"I almost gave up hope until Sakura came home talking about the "new" Naruto. Is it true that Naruto has a triplet brother and sister?" She asked.

"Yep, Mito and Menma, I'm so happy having Naruto back." Kushina said.

"When Mikoto died because of Itachi I was worried that I may be the next one to die." Mebuki said.

"Yeah you're right. Strange how things have changed." Mebuki said walking over and saw a picture of herself with Kushina and Mikoto.

"I keep on expecting her to walk right in like it was just a bad dream."

"Yeah." Kushina agreed sadly.

"I hear Naruto is also looking for revenge on Itachi. See Mikoto tried to adopt Naruto but the council kept finding a way to stop it until she finally had him. The very same night, the massacre." Mebuki said.

"At least he managed to open Sasuke up, because from the way Naruto talked about him before, he seemed to only care for revenge but now Sasuke has left the path of darkness he was walking on. He was so desperate for power."Kushina said with a smile.

"I still can't believe it, Mikoto could've taken Itachi with both her eyes shut and her arms tied behind her back. No ifs, or buts about it. Hmph, remember that one time she showed off her Mangekyo? I thought Fugaku was going to faint." Mebuki said.

Kushina chuckled as she fixes her hair.

"Yeah, just imagine her with the Eternal Mangekyo?"

"Considering how her side of the family was descended from Madara Uchiha, I think Fugaku wouldn't have been the head of the Uchiha anymore." Mebuki said.

The two chuckle as they imagined it.

"I have been thinking about Itachi lately. That sudden change in character is so not like him. To prove his strength? Itachi never cared about strength or power." Kushina said.

"What're you saying?"

"I'm thinking something else is going on around here." Kushina said.

"What?"

Kushina looked around using her sensory ability to see if anyone else was watching or listening but found the coast was clear.

She reaches into her shirt and pulls out a plain white mask.

"Every now and again I would come here using my skills in water jutsu to make a fog that would appear as natural as could be so I could bring flowers to Minato's grave but the last time someone wearing this mask tried attacking me, Mito and Menma. I think it's one of Danzo's Root ninja." Kushina said.

"How can you be sure?" Mebuki asked as she looked at the mask.

"As soon as he died some seal flared up and his entire body melted leaving no trace. I was lucky to even get the mask." Kushina said.

"Weren't they supposed to be disbanded?"

"That's what I thought. I began suspecting Danzo when I now realize he tricked me into taking Mito and Menma to Uzushiogakure with me. He used the blood corpse to make it seem like I was killed and I believe disappeared before Hiruzen showed up to take Naruto with him."

Mebuki sat down and breathed.

"That's a pretty big accusation against him, Kushina."

"I know but I swear every single bad thing that has ever happened to the village and other places, I swear he played a part in. And a part of me thinks it goes as far back as the call for help Uzu sent here."

"Call for -"

"When the other villages attacked we sent a messenger to go here to deliver the letter. But he never arrived. Then there's something about Mito, Hashirama's wife that is. Uzumaki can live for a longtime the time from Hashirama's to Hiruzen's time as Hokagē? That's nothing for a Uzumaki's lifespan. Even Kurama said that something was wrong with her it was like she was getting sick or something." Kushina said as Mebuki as well as Mikoto knew about Kurama.

"Look Kushina, I won't lie that Danzo is unnerving and I can't tell you about all the times he's tried to get custody of Naruto no doubt to turn him into one of his emotionless weapons but stuff like that needs proof."

"Yeah I know, you notice anything weird of late?"

"I've noticed that there seems to be a lot of missing kids and ninja from clans as of late, and I swear I've noticed that Danzo was seen at those places before like a day or two later the person is just gone."

"Look, I'm going to enjoy a nice dip in the hot springs with Sakura and the others but stay safe. I'll try to visit as much as possible until I find a way to break the news to everyone that I'm back and okay." Kushina said hugging Mebuki before putting on her henge again and left.

Meanwhile at the Konoha hot spring.

The group arrived together before separating by gender and went to either men or the women sides. Currently the girl's are chatting amongst themselves.

Sakura looks as Hinata is ducked in the water with only her head being visible as Mito sighs with relief from the water

She seen the girl's breast size and saw that they seem to be sporting a D-cup, compared to her flat chest, making her feel insecure about her breasts and covered them in self shame.

"I have to say Naruto is going to be one lucky guy when you two are older." Mito said.

Sakura saw hers and felt even more insecure as while they were almost as big as Hinata's

Hinata blushed feeling very embarrassed

"It's something that my mother told me before she passed. As it turns out Hyuga's tend to have big..." Hinata said not finding it in herself to say it.

"Breasts? It's not uncommon it's simple nature. According to mom the more chakra you have the bigger your breasts are. Same thing for guys, don't forget mom studied under Tsunade Senju. So Hinata you're probably going to be lucky as I can't think of someone who has more chakra than a Uzumaki." Mito said making Hinata's blush increase and make her turn away as Hinata had a slight nosebleed.

Seeing Hinata nose bleed like that made Sakura's jaw drop at this.

"Hinata... are you a pervert?" Sakura slowly asked, causing Hinata's already red face to turn a dark shade.

"N-NO!" Hinata said.

"Hey, it's always the quiet ones." Mito said.

Sakura blinked before have a sly look on her face.

"What's with the look?" Mito asked.

"A couple years back I remember a time in class when Iruka-Sensei was taking a long time to get back and everyone decided to do stuff to pass the time. One of which was cards."

Hinata began to slowly sink into the water

Mito quirked an eyebrow.

"I remember seeing Naruto playing and he was dominating. One round I asked Hinata to see what cards he had."

Hinata's whole head turned red

"She looked but she didn't tell me what cards he had as she fell backwards with a little grin and a nosebleed, so she must've seen something good."

They hear Hinata groan as she went underneath the water

Mito and Sakura shout as they raced over and got her out, as she fainted

"Why'd you keep doing that?" Mito said.

"She's been getting better with her fainting, I didn't think she'd faint again from a little teasing." Sakura said.

Meanwhile in the men's side, Naruto and Menma are catching up with Sasuke and Kakashi present also wanting to know more about Naruto's sibling. Naruto chuckles as Gigan, in his shrunken state, enjoys the hot water, Sasuke watched the kaiju in amusement, though it still surprises him that Naruto's Battlenizer can shrink Kaiju as it can store them.

"Ain't it gonna rust?" Menma asked.

Gigan slightly growled at being called a "it". Naruto winced at this and new that he should save his brother from being turned into cold cuts.

"I wouldn't worry about that, though I'd advise against calling him an 'it'." Naruto said.

"They have genders? Huh, guess mom was right about the protector." Menma said.

"Protector?" Naruto asked.

This caught both Sasuke and Kakashi's attention as well.

"You don't know the legend of Manda?" Menma said.

Naruto shook his head no in response.

"Okay, legend goes about how Uzu nearly faced its end when a great drought came. Kaiju had made it almost impossible for us to go as a earthquake cut off the water coming into and out of Uzushiogakure. With very little plans left they finally fell to their knees and plead with the gods to answer their prayers. Later on that day a group of Kaiju had attacked! Just when all hope seemed to be lost, a dragon from the ocean came to our Aid. It seemed to manipulate the very water as it dragged the Kaiju right to the bottom of the ocean. It was our savior! It freed the water and save don't our lives. Ever since then whenever Uzu was threatened or in danger, the legendary dragon of the sea, Manda would come to it's rescue. It is said that should you catch a glimpse of it you are destined for greatness and blessed with good fortune. On some days when all is calm and in harmony the great dragon will sing a song that... can't be put into words." Menma explained.

"Whoa..." The group said.

"And that is not all. It is said that our protector was one of the eight Kaiju born from the destroyer known as Orochi." Menma said.

This made Naruto practically jump out of the hot spring and Gigan began to shiver in fear at the name Orochi.

"Orochi?! The eight headed dragon, Orochi?!" Naruto excliamed.

"What's a Orochi?" Sasuke asked, for he's never heard of this Orochi.

"Orochi was a legendary eight headed dragon that for a time terrorized the world. It is said that the son of the sage of the six paths fought alongside a warrior and beheaded it. But the Orochi has a amazing power. Whenever it's heads are removed they mutate and transform into Kaiju of their own representing the element the respected head used." Naruto explained.

This caused both Sasuke and Kakashi's eyes to widen at this, though Sasuke felt that there was more to the story.

"There's more, isn't there?" Sasuke stated rather than ask.

"Well according to legend, the sage had two sons. And that it is said that when the heads of the Orochi are cut off they will become Kaiju representing the elements. But it's said that the eight will fight each other out of a instinct to merge back into the new Orochi, as the last one standing becomes the new body of the dragon. But I thought the tale of the sons and the warrior light battling the legendary Orochi was just a legend." Naruto said further

"And they'd pick up where it left off." Kakashi theorized.

"How do you even know about this?" Sasuke asked.

"In the library, I found a old book that spoke of the battle."

"So Kakashi-sensei can read something other than porn, wonders never cease." Naruto said while smirking.

"Well to be honest I was helping the librarian and it fell on my head." Kakashi said as he rubbed his head.

"That must've been the same book I found as that's where I found out about it." Naruto said.

Both Sasuke and Menma start laughing their ass's off even Gigan started to make what sounds like laughter as Kakashi had a sweat drop on the back of his head.

"So Menma, tell us about yourself." Kakashi said to change the subject.

"Like what?" Menma asked.

"Like everything besides relations to Naruto. We want to know about you and your sister." Kakashi replied.

Naruto saw the look on his triplet brother's face and he could tell he was nervous.

"Whoa, not like that. We barely know anything about you, I barely know anything about you.

Naruto looked at Sasuke and Kakashi,

"He was beginning to think this was becoming a interrogation." Naruto said, and they both had the 'o' expression.

"Yeah... I'm from another village, a strong one... so..." Menma said seeing how this was going. "And Uzushiogakure is a little, ehhh, about the Leaf." Menma added.

"What do you mean?" Kakashi asked.

"Well since the Leaf never came to our aid all those years ago, a lot of Uzumaki don't exactly trust the Leaf." Menma said.

This confused Kakashi for a moment.

"Wait... we all assumed that your village wasn't able to send out a messenger for help." Kakashi said now thinking something is up, which has both Sasuke and Naruto's attention as well.

"Well according to mom, a message was sent."

Kakashi immediately stood up with a shocked expression as if something had just been revealed to him.

"That's impossible, because we didn't receive any messenger from whirlpool." Kakashi said.

Naruto, Sasuke and Menma shouted as they turned their heads

Kakashi chuckled before sitting back down

"Wait, Kakashi, how do you even know about that? Weren't you like, not born yet, then?" Naruto said.

"Yeah, Kushina was a kid then." Sasuke said.

"Well it was common knowledge during the time and after for a while but then it shortly died down afterwards, but I still heard about it in years later from Kushina course during my time under Minato sensei." Kakashi replied.

"Hmm, someone stopped the message for help, village gets attacked, Lady Mito falls ill just as my mom arrives. Then someone convinces mom to take Menma and Mito back to Uzu while making it seem like I was killed. Either Uzumaki have gained terrible bad luck or something else is going on around here." Naruto said as figured out whom might have been responsible.

Kakashi thought about it for a moment until he realized who might be responsible as well.

"I think I know who might have been responsible for all that, now this might be a theory but I think it was Danzo who was behind it." Kakashi said with narrowed eyes.

"That would makes sense, from what I hear Danzo is an old warhawk who would stop at nothing to get something under his thumb." Sasuke said in thought.

"And the person who's tried to convince Gramps to get custody of me." Naruto said as he over heard some of the conversations when they though no one was listening.

"Wait, this Danzo, is he like a mummy? Bandages over a side of his face and on one of his arms?" Menma asked.

"Yeah that's him alright, why?" Naruto said.

"That was the guy who told mom to run away! He was there when she was what she thought was your dead body stabbed by the nine tails."

"He what!" Kakashi exclaimed.

Naruto started thinking that this was all too coincidental, first he was there with a supposedly dead body of him and told his mother to Runaway with his siblings, then four years he tried to get him under his thumb to become an emotionless weapon.

"Also my village believes that it was because of the Leaf that my brother is dead." Menma said.

"Wait, if they hate the Leaf so bad then why do they -" Sasuke started only for Menma to cuts Sasuke off.

"Uzumaki value family above all things. They knew of Kushina's husband being a Leaf Shinobi so they allowed her to visit and bring flowers to his grave." Menma said.

Kakashi nods in understanding.

"Hey, is it true your mother can use all five Elemental styles of jutsu?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes, its quite normal for Uzumaki to have all five elements. See it all comes from our dōjutsu the Rinnegan." Menma replied.

Kakashi seemed to stiffen slightly at this, and Naruto seemed to know of what it was as well.

"Rinne-what?" Sasuke asked.

"Rinnegan, the dōjutsu of the Uzumaki clan and the same that belonged to the sage of the six paths, Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki. See it is said that the sage had children and those children went and made clans. One became the Uchiha, and down the line came the Hyuuga. Another child was said to have started the Senju and the Uzumaki. The Uzumaki were the closest to his blood and we gained the Rinnegan. Now not all Uzumaki gain it as even a parent could have it but it's not passed to the child. But we've seen that even though the children don't gain the Rinnegan they still have the five chakra elements but can't combine them as the Rinnegan grants the holder the ability to use all chakra elements including those needing bloodlines to be able to use." Menma explained.

"Look I'm enjoying this as much as you all but i think we should get out. I don't think Gigan can't take anymore heat." Naruto said as Gigan wasn't looking too good.

Everyone agreed that it was time to leave the hot spring, so Naruto returned Gigan to his Battlenizer and they went to the changing room and waited for the girls to return.

Meanwhile before the men left, Kushina had just entered the woman's side and see Sakura and Mito help Hinata out of the water, though she noticed that said girl was both unconscious and was sporting a blush that looked close to her red hair.

"So that's Naruto's girlfriend?" Kushina asked as she helped them get her out.

"Yeah, this is Hinata." Sakura replied.

"Do I wanna know what happened?" She asked.

"Not really, mom." Mito said with a deadpan.

"Okay, lets wake her up and then we can go something to eat." Kushina said, as she went up to Hinata and lightly tapped her cheek five time getting Hinata to wake up only to see Kushina for the first time.

"Hey there, sleeping red." Kushina said as Hinata blushed again feeling embarrassed before noticing something.

'Wow, this woman looks like Mito... Oh no, is she?' Hinata thought.

"Hiya, I'm Kushina. So you're my son's girlfriend." Kushina said

"Y-You're Naruto's mother." Hinata said nervously.

Kushina smiles and laughs.

"Hinata Hyuuga, you remind me so much of your mother." Kushina said.

"You knew my mother?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah. Back when I was younger me and her were good friends. And it was through her I found out a little about your clan." Kushina said.

"Like what?"

"That some Hyuuga women develop a little sooner rather than later." Kushina said with a chuckle as Hinata blushed.

"Well, how about we enjoy another few moments of the hot spring then join the guys?" Sakura said.

"Yeah, that was a interesting shower day. Huh?" Kushina said as she looked up,

"But I'm hungry," Mito said.

This made the other girls to either luagh or giggle in amusement, while Mito puffed her cheeks out while crossing her arms over her chest.

Suddenly a loud noise was heard as Hinata blushed again and held her stomach.

"Geez and I thought Naruto's stomach could rumble." Sakura joked.

They heard a knocking as Sasuke slightly slides the door showing him and Naruto are using one hand to cover their eyes while Menma just looks at them.

"Are all of you decent? Kakashi had to go for a briefing with the hokage but we were going to get something to eat." Sasuke said.

"Well Mito was hungry too, why are you doing that?" Sakura asked.

"You're kidding right?" Naruto said.

"You really expect us to just walk in without considering you'd be putting your clothes on or drying off?" Sasuke added.

"I didn't do it because I just didn't care." Menma said before Naruto pushed him.

"Perv."

Menma pushes him back.

"Am not!"

"Enough." Kushina said breaking the fight.

"We are decent." Mito said as Naruto and Sasuke dropped their hands

"Dear Kami, they've only known each other for what a day and they're already acting like siblings." Sakura said.

"That's Uzumakis for you." Sasuke said.

"Can we go now? And doesn't the walking knife need food?" Menma said.

"Not really. Reionics Kaiju get energy being inside the battlenizers so Gigan really doesn't need to eat. At least he hasn't told me yet." Naruto said.

"That's convenient." Menma said.

"Anyways, let's go eat." Kushina said.

"Let me guess, ramen?" Sasuke said.

"Well, where do you wanna eat?" Naruto asked.

"I think I know the best place to eat" Sakura said, getting everyone's attention.

Naruto raised a eyebrow as did Sasuke as they glance at each other

Later at the restaurant called the Blazing Phoenix Diner.

"You ever hear of this place?" Naruto asked Sasuke who shook his head.

"No surprise that you haven't heard of this place, it's been open for about a few weeks. But this place has the best food, the meat is cooked on natural coals that gives it a unique taste." Sakura explained.

"How'd you even find this place?" Sasuke questioned.

"And will they actually let me eat here?" Naruto asked

"My mom brought me here last week for a family night out." Sakura said.

"Figured." Sasuke said.

"I asked them about that, Naruto. And the owner about it and he said he's always been indifferent about it, for he and his employees don't care about your status." Sakura explained. "Whatever that means." Sakura muttered.

Well lets go." Menma said.

"Yeah, let's hope I can eat here." Naruto said passing Sasuke and Sakura who looked at each other and shrugged

Kushina used a henge before she followed, same with Menma and Mito to avoid suspision.

As they entered, Naruto looked around.

"Huh, not bad. Fancy."

A man had walked up to them as he got their attention. Well most, Menma was looking at the lobster tank.

"Welcome to -" The man stopped as he saw Naruto.

'Oh boy.' Naruto thought, believing that he was about to be thrown out.

But instead of getting the yelling he was expecting, he was shocked as the man hugged him!

"Uh..." Naruto said looking at him.

"Thank you!" The man said unaware that Kurama made Naruto's mantle ready to attack until he spoke.

"For what?" Naruto said as the man got up.

"You saved this restaurant, my family's restaurant when you and your team stopped that Gudon attack. Sorry, My name is Paul."

"Please you don't need to thank me I was just doing my job." Naruto said rubbing the back of his head

"But I must insist, a delicious meal on the house!" He said.

Seeing as how he wasn't going to be able to change his mind Naruto just went with it.

Paul lead them away to their table while Menma was still starring at the lobster tank, liking it,

"Come on." Mito said pulling Menma by his collar.

They sat and ordered.

"So, Gudon attack?" Kushina asked.

"Yeah, though that was due to some friends of mine that went exploring a cave which turned out to be it's den." Naruto explained.

Naruto glanced at Hinata before putting his arm around her shoulder causing her to smile and lean into it.

"Man!" Menma moaned as Mito chuckled.

"Don't mind him, he just wants a girlfriend." Mito said.

Menma grumbles as he leans on the table.

"Don't worry, you'll find someone, bro." Naruto said.

"That's what everyone says." Menma said.

Everyone just laughs in good humor at that.

Paul came in with their drinks and their food,

The first thing he put down was a cooked lobster.

"We didn't -"

"It's on the house. It's the least we can do for you and your friends." Said Paul as he put down some shrimp with dipping sauces, crab cakes, some spaghetti and what they ordered. Hinata had cinnamon rolls, Sasuke had tomato soup with grilled cheese, Sakura had Riceballs, Naruto had a steak, a baked potato with butter and macaroni and cheese, Mito had corn bread with butter and a salad, Menma had catfish with a side of mashed potatoes and Kushina had some soup,

"What's with all the seafood?" Sasuke asked,

"We change things around every now and again. Let me know if you have room for desert." Paul said before walking away.

Naruto was amazed by the food before him.

"What's wrong you look like you've never seen half of this stuff before." Sasuke asked.

"That's because I haven't. Remember when I said that the villagers didn't like me?" Naruto said.

This got both Kushina and his siblings, this made his teammates have a sad expression knowing what he was referring to.

"Well I've never been allowed in the stores or restaurants. Why do you think I always ate ramen so much?" Naruto said "And whenever I could get in they would jack up the prices or sell me bad or stale stuff." He added.

"Okay, enough with the bad vibes let's eat!" Menma said.

"You honestly think we can eat all this?" Mito said.

"If not, Belial and maybe Kakashi can have some leftovers or I could heat them up for tomorrow." Naruto said.

"Good idea." Sakura agreed.

About thirty minutes later.

They left finishing after their meals.

"Now that was a meal." Naruto said.

"Yes, those were some of the best cinnamon rolls I've ever had." Hinata said.

"And I got leftovers for us and Belial to enjoy." Naruto added.

Suddenly a violet haired anbu appeared in front of them.

"Naruto, Lord Hokage has requested you and your team's presence." She said.

"Oh come on can't this wait?" Naruto asked.

"No." The anbu said before leaving,

Naruto sighed to himself before gesturing to his teammates, they nodded in replay. Though Naruto turned to both his family and girlfriend.

"We'll meet up later." Naruto said before giving Hinata a kiss on the cheek and a hug to his siblings and mother and left with Sasuke and Sakura

Hinata blushed bright but shook her head refusing to faint

The trio went to Hiruzen's office seeing Kakashi and Belial.

Naruto was the last to enter.

"This had better be good I was in the middle of something..." He stopped himself seeing the two others in the office with them as they turned around.

It was Haku and Zabuza!

"Important?" Naruto said closing the door.

"Hey, Naruto." Zabuza said.

"Zabuza, Haku, what are you guys doing here?" Sasuke asked just as surprised.

"We need your help." Haku said.

"More specifically the Mist needs your help and by that I mean the Leaf's." Zabuza said.

This shocked the three, Naruto recomposed himself knowing that they wouldn't be here unless the war had turned ugly.

"How bad is it?" Naruto asked, snapping his teammates back too as they listened to what was about to be said.

"Bad enough. We've lost some great fighters and the leader of the resistance Mei Terumi desperately needs help if we are to stop Yagura." Haku said.

"Yagura, the Mizukage." Kakashi said

"And Jinchuuriki of the Sanbi, the three tailed turtle." Zabuza said.

"Jin what?" Said Sasuke.

Naruto understood immediately but was also nervous about certain information being revealed, Kakashi and Hiruzen both immediately realized that they may have said something they shouldn't.

"Jinchuuriki, demon hosts, hosts for one of the nine tailed beasts." Belial said.

"Tailed beasts, wait you mean like the Nine Tailed Fox?" Sasuke said.

"So this guy is like Naruto?" Sakura said dropping a bombshell, everyone looked at her with shock.

"You knew?" Naruto said.

"Me and Sasuke. Mysterious red chakra, whiskers, your birthday? We figured it was connected to the fox somehow." Sakura said.

"But we wanted you to be able to tell us yourself, so we wanted you to tell us. Still can't believe your father sealed it in you and your siblings." Sasuke said dropping another bombshell, Sasuke then saw their faces. "Oh come on, just look at the Fourth's head and give him whiskers and you can clearly see the resemblance. We found that out after the bell test, the second time." He said.

"And how do you two feel about this?" Belial asked.

"Feel about what? What's there to feel?" Sasuke said.

"Good answer then." Belial said before turning his attention to the two guests. "Please continue, Zabuza." He finished.

"Using the money we took off Gato we managed to get more supplies but this war can't go on any longer. So Mei sent us here to get help. And considering what happened last time I thought we could really use your help." Zabuza said.

"This could be our chance to establish peace between our two villages." Said Hiruzen.

"Call it whatever you like, but we need help and we need it very soon." Zabuza said.

"You will have the Leaf's aid." Hiruzen said.

"For the record I was gonna help even if he said no." Naruto said.

"The kid seems to think that something happened to Yagura to make him like this." Belial said.

"Now that you mentioned it, he was a very different person then he is today. " Zabuza said in thought.

"That's what the kid said, he's done research."

"If he's trying to kill bloodline users then why hasn't he killed himself? He himself is a bloodline user, it doesn't make sense." Naruto said.

"He thinks Yagura may be under some kind of genjutsu and the kid's rarely wrong." Belial said.

This made everyone think for a moment, why would kill bloodline users if he's one himself. Hiruzen and then realized something, only one thing can change the mind of a jinchuuriki who seal is not properly designed protect against such a thing.

"The Sharingan." Hiruzen said, surprising everyone in the room of this revelation.

"Sound familiar?" Naruto said looking at Hiruzen and Belial.

"Unfortunately yes, Sharingan at full maturity can't do something like this. Unless its the Mangekyo Sharingan." Hiruzen explained.

"Just like the masked man who attacked the Leaf. Considering the fact this is the second Jinchuuriki he's messed with, what if he put Yagura under a genjutsu to do this Bloodline War as a way to keep him in one place?" Naruto said.

"It makes sense, why have your target move around freely when can have them stay in one place." Belial said.

"Okay, back up!" Sasuke exclaimed jumping in. "What's all this stuff about a Uchiha?" He questioned.

"When me and my siblings were born a masked man with the sharingan appeared and attacked my mother. See a female Jinchuuriki's seal is vulnerable when she is giving birth. Kurama, the nine tails, was forcibly removed from my mother because of this man. He was able to go toe to toe with my dad as he put Kurama under his control with his Sharingan. The thing is, he only had one eye." Naruto said.

"His actions were the reason why the Uchiha clan began change. Why everything happened to it." Belial said.

Naruto perked his head up before he made a handsign and unsealed papers.

"Here, I just remembered these." Naruto said putting the papers down on Hiruzen's desk who sat up to look.

On some of the papers were pictures of black robes with red clouds.

"Rumors have been going around about strong ninja wearing these robes. I went through documents and found out that there was a battle between three people. One of which was Yagura and one I can't remember his name and the third was, get this, Itachi Uchiha. Him and this other person were wearing these robes. Going back to the massacre, there is no way Itachi could've pulled it off by himself. What if this masked man, this strange group and the massacre are connected?" Naruto said, getting everyones attention. "They call themselves the Akatsuki, apparently it's filled with a group of at least S rank nin's, I've only managed to get the names of Itachi and some guy named Kisame Hoshigaki." Naruto said further.

"Kisame? He was another one of the seven swordsman." Zabuza said.

"Kisame Hoshigaki, the tailless beast. Said to have unlimited chakra." Belial said reading the file of the rogue nin.

"Seems like this Akatsuki group has a thing for missing or rogues." Naruto said.

"As long as he has his sword Samehada he has unlimited chakra." Zabuza said.

"We are getting off topic." Haku said chiming in with Sakura nodding.

"Right, sorry." Naruto said putting the papers away.

"Alright, let me talk with Shinobi Council about this. Shouldn't take too long" Hiruzen said.

Hiruzen left the room as Zabuza leaned against a wall and Haku took a seat.

"See you're taking to looking like a kunoichi." Naruto said looking at Haku's new look

"Thanks, figured it was time for a change of wardrobe." Haku said.

Haku had clothes that showed she was female as she got tired of the kimono and the mask.

"We are going with them right?" Sakura asked.

"Oh yeah, they ain't keeping me out." Said Naruto

Belial just smirked at this, he knew that they would want to end the war in the Mist.

"Yeah, but imagine Naruto not just being the hero of not one but two villages." Sasuke said.

"Hey, you helped."

"Yeah but this can really help your rep."

"I don't care about reputation." Said Naruto

"That's a good thing, Naruto." Kakashi said.

"Bla, Bla, Bla. Enough talking. I'm getting bored." Belial said getting up.

**Meanwhile in the counsel room.**

The group walks into the room hearing them talk.

"And I say we shouldn't waste our time and resources on a village that is not our own!" Danzo said.

'God does this guy have to be at every meeting?' Was their collective thought.

"Danzo we have already voted and you were overruled. We are doing it and that's that." Hiruzen said.

Danzo growled as the council continued.

"Now we need to see who to send. Team 7 is definitely going as Zabuza and Haku came for them." Hiruzen said as Sasuke and Naruto chuckle as they high fived

"We should send the rest of the so called "Rookie 12." Shikaku said

The other members of the council all looked at him.

"Alongside ourselves as they need us, if we sent just one team, how do you think the rebels would feel?" The Nara clan head said.

"They'd think we weren't taking this seriously and question us. But pineapple head listen, do you know what you're asking these kids to do?" Belial questioned.

The pineapple head comment got some chuckles.

"Yes i do, but sooner or later they're going to have to learn how to deal with the consequences of War, I believe that this would be a good experience for them. Plus we will be there to make sure that they understand how to fight and what it means to be a true Shinobi." Shuikaku said.

"You're throwing them into a battle where they will have to kill someone. Now I respect your decision for coming along as both a father and a Shinobi for Shikamaru but for the others, I can only imagine how they'll fare." Belial said.

"You have a right to worry about this, but it will happen sooner or later in their lives, better for it to be in a battle where we will be there for our children, at least some us will." Shikaku said looking at Hiashi.

"What are you looking at me for?"

"Well we know how you treat Hinata so we just thought -"

"I will be coming as well." Hiashi said shocking them as Chouza dropped the chip he was going to put in his mouth, even Belial was surprised at Hiashi's words.

"I admit that I am rough on her, but that does not mean I do not care." Hiashi said.

"If you all are going so am I."

Everyone looked around before looking at the door seeing Kushina, Mito and Menma, well them in their henge forms.

"I'm sorry ma'am this is a private meeting." Hiruzen questioned though he had an idea of who they are.

Naruto walked over to them.

"What are you doing here?! We talked about this." Naruto said while keeping his voice down.

Even Naruto's teammates realize that this is going to be trouble, because it was too soon for Kushina and Naruto's two siblings to reveal themselves to the counsel.

"Naruto I almost lost you once, I can't go through that again. Let all other things be dammed. I am going with you," Kushina said.

"I'm sorry but who are you?" Inoichi said.

"You already know who I am." Kushina said before she, Menma and Mito changed back.

The council was shocked to see them, making Chouza to actually dropped his bag of chips!

"H-how?!" Tsume said standing up,

"Someone used the blood corpse jutsu to make me seem to be dead, when in reality I took Menma and Mito with me, traveling from place to place. I would have taken but I thought he was dead. So imagine my surprise when I came to the Leaf after that Kaiju attack to bring flowers to my husband's grave and found out I was lied to and tricked." Kushina said looking right at Danzo who kept his hardened stare

"What are you looking at me for?" Danzo said, trying to act like he didn't do anything.

"You did something didn't you?" Shibi said.

"The village needed a Jinchuuriki. So I used some genjutsu." Danzo admided, though judging by the expressions on all the Clan head's. He knew that he is in hot water.

"Enough if all this, we need to get ready. So get to your homes and pack what you need." Said Belial.

"You're just going to let him -" Menma started only to be interupted

"Don't worry kid, he'll get his one day." Belial said as the clan heads grumbled and nodded as they left as did Danzo, though the old war hawk knew that this conversation wasn't over.

The one who was still there was Hiashi.

"Didn't really think you cared for Hinata." Naruto said turning to him.

"Well I do."

"Considering how you and your clan have just about tore her confidence down to shreds."

"Well I wish I had a choice,"

"What do you mean?" Belial said.

"I can only choose one to be the clan heiress. The other is branded and put into the branch side of the clan. Has been this way for as long as the clan has been. I hate it but the elders hold more pull in that area of clan politics than I do so there's nothing I can do." Hiashi explained.

Naruto looks at him in a completely new light, seeing that he misjudging him.

"Luckily the choice doesn't happen to be until later down the road, so to speak." Hiashi said before leaving.

"I get it. He's trying to hold it off as long as he can." Belial said.

"Well I think someone helped change his view on how weak he thinks his daughter is." Sasuke said nudging Naruto.

Naruto just chuckles at this, before he turned to his family and went over to them.

"Do you realize how close you were to revealing Uzu being back? What if someone finds out where you've been? We could be looking at a Uzumaki massacre all over again mom. Do you realize what you've done?" Naruto said upset.

This made Kushina flinched as she forgot about that, though she was more worried about Naruto then Uzu.

"Naruto for 13 years I believed you were dead. Sure Uzu survived and has become stronger now, sure we have Manda protecting us now. But it never felt right knowing all of my family wasn't there enjoying it with me." Kushina said holding his face in her hands.

"Sure we may have just messed up but you are our brother." Mito said standing to his right.

"And Uzumaki care more about family than anything." Menma said.

"I can't lose my Maelstrom after getting you back. I just can't." Kushina said as tears came to her eyes.

"Oh mom." Naruto said as he embraced her as his siblings joined,

Naruto and the others walked outside where Hiruzen was standing some of the members of the council were standing with their children. Tsume and her partner ninken Kuromaru was standing with Kiba and Akamaru and her daughter Hana and her ninken triplets the Haimaru brothers.

Shino was with his dad as was Shikamaru, Choji, Ino and Hinata was with Neji.

"Are you sure it's a good idea for him to come along? I don't think shuriken were a thing when he was a ninja." Menma said.

"I may have not been in the field for a long time but my hearing is as sharp as ever." Hiashi quiped hearing him.

Everyone was shocked to see them and Kushina as they made their way through the crowd of ninjas. Even Anko Mitarashi was a part of it.

"Why does a dog need a eyepatch?" Mito said looking at Kuromaru.

"I think he wears it to look cool." Menma said.

"Mom?!" Sakura axclaimed

The group turned to see Sakura looking at her mother who was wearing ninja gear.

"Mebuki?" Kushina said.

They walked over to Sakura's mother,

"What are you doing, you're supposed to be retired." Sakura asked.

"Hiruzen categorized this mission as a S bordering SS I wasn't going to let my daughter go on this kind of mission without serious back up. Besides only reason I retired was to raise you."

"You haven't been in the field for a long time." Sakura said concerned,

"Yeah but I never stopped training. First thing Tsunade-Sensei taught us. Because if you stop training then your body wears down besides I'm still as strong as I was back in the day another trick Tsunade taught us." Mebuki said looking at Kushina.

"Why are they all coming anyway?" Naruto asked looking to the teams.

"Because, like you said sending one team could go bad in their eyes. Considering how none of you have taken a life yet and how bad this is they're coming as both back up and to be their for their children should they kill someone on this." Belial said walking beside him.

Mito looked down at her foot seeing Akamaru sniffing it.

"Aw, aren't you just a cute little thing." Mito said picking him up,

Akamaru barked as Kiba approached as did the others when they took notice.

"Thanks for finding him, uh... Naruto?" Kiba said as Naruto poked his head from behind Mito,

Then Menma leaned into view.

"What the heck?" Ino said.

"Three Naruto's?" TenTen questioned.

"Told you I was a triplet." Naruto said.

Kiba noticed his mom.

"Hey dude, your mom is hot." Kiba said only for Hana hit him on the head for the comment. "What its true." He finished.

"Okay people, Lord Hiruzen has named me the captain of this mission as troublesome as that is. I'll just say this, don't die. Zabuza, Haku you will be leading the way. Let's go, time's wasting." Shikaku said.

"You ready kid?" Belial said glancing at Naruto.

"Born ready."

Zabuza and Haku ran followed by everyone else.

"Good, because this sure ain't gonna be easy." Belial said.

"What is?" Naruto said making everyone laughed at this, as they left the gates of Konoha.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ultraman Maelstrom **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Ultraman, or Godzilla but my own OC Kaiju. All rights belong to TAHO and their respective owners, and a big shout out to SpikedTankedmaster300 for helping with some of the scenes.**

"Talking"

"SHOUTING"

"_Thinking/Telepathy"_

"**Demonic/Alien"**

"**SHOUTING"**

"_**Demonic/Alien Telepathy"**_

"_**SHOUTING"**_

"**M**i**x**e**d **v**o**i**c**e**"**

"**S**H**O**U**T**I**N**G**"**

**Chapter 8: War in the Bloody Mist Part 1**

It's been a few days since the Leaf Shinobi left for the resistance group stationed just outside of the Hidden Mist. No one said a thing during the time as they were all focused on getting to their destination; needless to say, that all the Genin, minus Team-7, were nervous for what's to come.

"You guys alright?" Naruto asked looking back at the other Genin.

They all looked at each other with unsure looks on their faces, though surprisingly it was Hinata who spoke first.

"Were all just... nervous about fighting in a war I guess." Hinata said, with the rest nodding in agreement.

"Yeah, it's not going to be easy, we'll all have to make choices. We might have to kill someone." Naruto said to them knowing that death was inevitable in a war, though they weren't comfortable with the idea.

"He's right you know." Belial said, getting everyone's attention.

"I don't know if I could handle taking a life." Hinata said.

Everyone that knew how that felt nodded in agreement, including team 7.

"Hinata, I know it will be difficult at first, but you have to remember that its either you... or them. Take it from me, I killed at least all of a 100 bandits under Gato's employ when we faced him and it made me feel sick afterwards, but I remembered why I did it and it gave me strength to hold it in." Naruto said getting Hinata shiver slightly at the memory.

Making those who were also there wince slightly as they remembered the slaughter that took place, it was so gruesome and bloody that it could make even Madera Uchiha grin at the sight. Everyone ells who weren't part of the Wave Mission didn't know that Naruto slaughtered 100 bandits and took it like a champ, the respect for the boy rose by a lot as they didn't think he had it in him.

"I'm not afraid of taking a life, I'm afraid of what happens afterwards." Kiba said speaking up, All the Jonin hummed in agreement, for they had also faced the same problem, though they stayed strong and where able move on with their lives.

"As you all know, the Inuzuka clan have a connection with an animal inside of us, sometimes I worry about losing myself to the beast, if I take a life I don't know If I could ever stop." Kiba said as every Inuzuka clan member always feared losing themselves to the animal inside of them.

Naruto remembered when he transformed into Skull-Gomora during the wave mission, during the time he felt himself turn feral and started attacking everything in his way and spared no one during his rampage, thankfully though it only lasted for a few moments up until he reached Gato and regained his sanity.

"It's never easy taking another person's life; it can take you to a dark place." Naruto said getting their attention. "During my first time killing, I had no control over myself while I did it. It was like as soon as Gato said that he was going to... Well let's say it wasn't anything good, but when he said it, I just couldn't hold myself back and I just lost it." Naruto continued.

"We all have our limits, sometimes there's no other way as the world is filled with monsters. And sometimes you need to put the monster down." Belial said, as he remembered his being said 'monster' under Rayblood's influence.

Everyone silently agreed with that statement, as there are people who chose to be monsters in every sense of the word and will need to be put down.

Then suddenly, Kakashi realized they were about to arrive at the rendezvous point with the rebel forces.

"We will finish this conversation later; we're arriving at the rendezvous." Kakashi said, everyone immediately tightened up knowing what was about to come.

The Genin nod as they waited for the rebels, it didn't take long as soon as they arrived three shinobi wearing the Mist rebel gear appeared before them.

"Easy there, it's just us." Haku said to them.

"We weren't expecting so many." One of the rebels said surprised by the vast number of Shinobi they brought back

"Yes, well they believed that this was the time to help end the war, so they send what they believed are strong enough." Haku said.

"Indeed." The second one said looking up at Belial, who just grinned in response.

"Follow us and stick close, people have been known to get lost in the fog." The third told them

Hinata was nervous so she stuck close to Naruto, who puts his arm around her to give her some comfort, Hinata smiled in return before separating from him.

"Impressive use of the fog, even my Byakugan is having a hard time piercing through it." Hiashi told the mist ninja as that was a hard feat.

"Can barely get a scent, you guys are prepared." Tsume said as her nose could barely get a scent due to this mist

"We had to take precautions; we are after all a small rebel force that's fighting an entire shinobi village." One of the three rebel mist shinobi said.

"True, but now that you got help now, you'll be able to fight back." Naruto said as they continued walking to the camp.

"That's what we hope." The second one said.

"We know." Belial said

It didn't take long for them to reach the rebel camp; the group noticed many different tents all set up and how they have guard's posted in different places around the camp.

"So, who leads all this?" Kakashi asked.

"Our leader is Terumī Mei." The third rebel answered.

"Can you take us to her?" Belial asked

"We're already here." The second one said, as he pointed to the largest tent.

"That's not what - never mind. Smartass." Belial muttered underneath his breath.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura tried but failed to stop themselves from laughing at the sight, everyone else also found this an amusing sight, with Belial's eyebrow twitching at his expense.

"Come on, let's meet her." Kakashi said as Belial, Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke followed him

"Should we fallow?" Kiba asked.

The rest of the group looked at each other for a moment before nodding in agreement, they fallowed team 7 into the tent to meet this Terumī Mei. Inside they see two people at what looks to be a map of the area.

The first is a beautiful tall, slender woman with fair skin. She has green eyes, and ankle-length, auburn hair styled into a herringbone pattern at the back, a top knot tied with a dark blue band, and with four bangs at the front. Two bangs are short, with one covering her right eye, and two are long, crossing each other on her bust, just below her chin.

She wears a long-sleeved, dark blue dress that falls just below the knees. It seems to be closed at the front with a zipper and is kept open on the front-right side from the waist down. The dress only covers up to the upper part of her arms and the underside of her breasts. Underneath, she wears a mesh armor that covers slightly more of her upper body than her dress. She also wears a skirt in the same color as her dress and, underneath those, mesh leggings reaching down over her knees. Around her waist, she wears a belt with a pouch attached to the back on the left along with high-heeled sandals, shin-guards reaching up over her knees, dark blue nail polish on her fingers and toes, and with purple lipstick.

The second is a middle aged man with blue hair which is styled in a moussed-up manner. His left eye was blue, and his right eye was covered with an eye-patch, the man wore a talisman in each ear with the kanji for a humble form of "to hear" written on them twice on each side. the standard striped, grey suit, with a green haori that had white trimmings that stop halfway down, over them.

"So, you're the leader, Terumī Mei, correct?" Belial asked her.

"I'm not going to expect a comment about me being a woman, now am I?" Mei asked him with a slight edge in her voice.

"Nope, just saying." Belial said knowing that he could not afford to offend the person their going to help.

"Good." Mei said, before observing the group in front of her. "The black shadow of the Leaf, Kakashi of the Sharingan, and the once to be thought dead Red Death. Quite the backup you brought Zabuza." Mei said to him.

"Go big or go home." Zabuza said simply.

"Quite true." Mei replied.

"So, what's the plan?" Naruto asked.

"Currently we have scouts watching for any troop movements. However, there was rumors of the Mizukagē planning to assault us within the next few hours with a 3rd of his troops." Mei explained. "We're hoping to ambush them halfway, catching them off guard and wiping them out." Mei finished.

"Leave that to me and the kid." Belial said with a smirk.

Mei raised her eyebrow at this statement, and the man next her scoffs at Belial's words.

"Oh, and who is this 'kid' you mentioned?" The man questioned.

"You're looking at him, bub." Naruto said to him.

The man burst into laughter when he heard that as if he'd been told the world's funniest joke.

"You think you can take them on and come out unscathed?!" The man said while still laughing, Naruto did not even react to the man's taunt while those who knew him paled at the man's word's, hell even Zabuza and Haku paled slightly at this.

"What's it to you, old man?" Naruto replied, causing said man to stop laughing and turn it into a harsh glare.

"My name is Ao, not old man as you put it." The man now known as Ao said, Naruto only arched an eyebrow at this.

"This guy is going to get his ass kicked." Belial said chuckling to himself.

"And how is he - WHOA!" Ao said as Naruto's mantle wrapped around him and lifted him off the ground before spinning him around and around before finally tossing him outside the tent.

Ao shook his head as he got back up, while Kiba and the others were holding in their laughter from watching Naruto messing with Ao

"Okay you little brat, time tooOOOO!" Ao said before moaning in pain as from his shadow came Naruto's fist... going right between his legs

"Nice job kid." Belial giving Naruto a pat on the back and said blonde's arms is seen halfway through a portal made of shadows.

"Well the guy didn't seem to be using them much so." Naruto said with a chuckle before retracting his arm causing the portal to vanish.

The men at the camp all paled and covered the jewels, while all the women just smirked. With the group from Konoha were all either laughing or giggling their ass's off.

"Definitely a good catch." Mei said to Zabuza and Haku who both were chuckling at what happened to Ao.

"So, what exactly is your plan anyway?" Kakashi asked Naruto, who gained a stern expression that reminded Kakashi of Minato whenever he got serious.

"Easy, me and Belial make use of our shadow style and we get rid of all of them before they get here." Naruto said to him simply.

"That simple, it's not going to work." Ao said before a shadow fist came up and punched him the face, forcing him to hold his face in pain from the force of the blow.

"Is this douche always such a downer?" Naruto asked Mei.

"You tend to get used to it. If we can cut Yagura's forces in half, then we can definitely shift the balance of power between us." Mei said.

"Just leave it to us, beautiful lady." Naruto said with a smirk, causing Mei to slightly smile in humor.

"My, my. That's quite the complement there, young man." Mei said.

"Hey, I call 'em like I see 'em." Naruto said with a chuckle.

"Okay rest up, you'll need it for tomorrow's battle, if all goes well then we'll all be coming back." Mei said to everyone.

The group nodded before leaving the tent and were then led to their tents for the night.

**(Later that night)**

Menma and Mito grunted in their sleep as they heard harmonica music playing and found Naruto sitting on a tree branch playing his harmonica.

**(Play Dino Harp.)**

"Kids got real musical talent." Belial said as he watched him.

"Is he okay?" Kushina asked him.

"Pre-fight Jitters, he plays that music to calm himself but really when he plays it just makes you want to be happy." Belial said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, well it's putting me to sleep" Mito said as she and Menma yawned before going back to sleep.

"Think everyone will be okay?" Kushina asked Belial.

"They'll be taking their first lives; it won't be easy. But every plan I've seen that kid make has always gone without a hitch, it'll be fine" Belial said as Naruto hasn't let him down yet, in the background Mei and Ao overheard their conversation but didn't say anything only to continue listen to Naruto play.

**(End Dino Heart)**

The next day arrived, everyone is currently at their designated spots and are awaiting the signal.

Yagura's assassin's leapt through the forest unaware that suddenly some at the very back of their group began sinking into their shadows. It wasn't long till there was half of Yagura's assassin left and still not aware of what was happening behind them.

"Tick, tick, tick..." Belial kept saying as he tapped the Giga-Battlenizer as he and Naruto stood on a tree branch.

"Boom." Naruto said as he snapped his fingers.

Suddenly the ground beneath the assassins began exploding left and right, they had no chance to reorganize themselves as the ground kept exploding, some of said explosions killed of quite a good number of them. though it didn't last long and before long the explosions died down leaving only a handful of the assassins left.

Sasuke and the others charged in and took care of the rest, each using their preferred skills and techniques.

"I can't believe that worked." Ao said in shock that Naruto's plan actually worked, better than he thought it would.

"Close your mouth there, gramps. Or you could catch flies" Naruto said as he closed Ao's mouth. "Now I say we go back to the camp." Naruto finished, Ao just looked at him like the boy lost his head.

"What? But with you we-" Ao was interrupted as Naruto silenced him with his hand before pointing to Hinata and the others as their parents were with them comforting them, all except Sasuke who has already experience death from his clan's massacre.

"We may be able to go on, but they can't, so we go back. Or do you have a problem with that?" Naruto asked Ao before his eyes flashed red for a moment.

The sight of Naruto's eye's flashing red for that brief moment terrified Ao, never in his life did he think that he'd see something that looked like it belonged in the depths of hell itself. So, he reluctantly shook his head no to show he has no argument against it.

"That's what I thought." Naruto said as he walked over to Hinata to make sure she was okay and give support.

"Naruto sure is a strange one for someone so young" Mei said as she watched the young man join his comrades.

"Yeah he's a type of person that doesn't come around easily, he's really special in more ways than one" Belial said with a small chuckle.

"That's very true, even I find it rare to find someone like Naruto these days." Kakashi said.

"I'll honestly have to agree, you can't find a man like him anymore" Ao said

Mei's eyebrow twitched as she misinterpreted his words to 'never finding a man to marry' "Ao, shut up before I kill you" she said in a deadly tone of voice.

Hearing this Ao could only sweat at the threat to his wellbeing, though Belial understood what happened and decided to help the poor fool from the miss interpretation of the man's words.

"Listen lady, obviously you have some issues finding a man, so let's not take it out on the poor guy, alright?" Belial said as he put the giga Battlenizer between them and made Mei back up a bit.

It was then that both Mei and Ao took notice of Belial's weapon.

"Interesting staff" Mei said.

"Now lady please, save the sex talk for the bedroom" Belial said with a chuckle.

Ao covered his mouth as well as Kakashi holding back their laughter, Mei's face when red from her choice of words as well as what Belial said.

"He was just saying that Naruto is a one of a kind person one doesn't find easy" Belial said to her.

That didn't help Mei as she tried to calm herself from what just transpired, Ao and Kakashi were both trying to hold back anymore snickers as they still remembered Mei's look on her face.

"Now come on hot stuff, let's move" Belial said as everyone left to return to the village.

They arrived back at the camp, with the Genin recovering from their experience of their first kill, their parents and sensei's helping them coop with it. Naruto looked over to see Mito and Menma at the edge of the water making a prayer, knowing "who" their praying to and why, he decided to join them so he can get a concept of the Uzumaki religion. He sat down next to them started to offer his prayer, while this was happening the other Genin noticed this and were wondering what they're doing.

"We are praying to the guardian dragon of Uzu to watch over and protect us, for us to make it all home" Mito said not even opening her eyes.

"We do it when we are scared or looking for protection and the dragon hears our prayers so we can know not to lose hope and that we will survive" Menma said doing the same before the two followed by Naruto placed their hands in the water.

But as soon as Naruto put his hand in the water, a light-blue mixed with a black-purple aura like wave flowed out and as soon as it appeared it was gone. This surprised Mito and Menma as they've never seen anything like this.

Then suddenly a shining light blue wave returned back to them and reached Naruto's hand.

"She answered us, you must've prayed a very strong prayer for that to happen" Mito said to Naruto, who simply looked at his hand, having an idea on how that happened.

"I simply prayed for the lives of those I hold dear to me." Naruto said.

"You're unselfish, Manda truly answers the prayers when she knows that they come from a noble heart" Kushina said.

"Naruto." Belial said, catching said blonde's attention. "A word please?" He finished as he walked off, Naruto stood up and fallowed him.

Leaving the other's wondering what that was all about, though only those who knew their secret can only guess.

"What up?" Naruto asked.

"Kid, that was no ordinary wave you released." Belial said getting straight to the point.

"I know, but what I want to know is, how?" Naruto said.

"When you pray upon something with all your heart, amazing things can happen. You sent out a wave of your reionics energy out to it and it answered back. Like chakra waves, it felt yours and it sent its own back." Belial said.

"That explains that unique energy I felt come to me." Naruto said.

"Yes, it must send its own energy as a way to soothe them and answer their prayers, giving them strength." Belial said.

"That makes sense." Naruto said.

"But that's not the only thing I want to talk about, kid" Belial said, Naruto payed more attention to what was about to be said. "Let's be honest here, you have yet to gain full access to Kurama's chakra and the fact that Yagura more than likely can, possibly more. In this case I'm giving you my full permission to use either a Kaiju-fusion or you're Ultra form." Belial finished; Naruto's eyes widen at this knowing full well what that would mean.

"That'd mean revealing myself" Naruto said.

"You see all those people? Can you honestly tell me they'd give a damn about it or not?" Belial asked him.

"No, they're my friends and family" Naruto said as they accepted him through and through so this wouldn't affect how they saw him.

"Exactly, kid." Belial said.

Naruto felt his Battlenizer vibrate and heard Gigan roar telling him he was raring to go at any time.

"Thanks' buddy" Naruto said with a smile, Belial then motioned to fallow him; they then rejoined the rest of the group.

"We're back." Belial said.

"How are all of you doing?" Naruto asked them.

"Good, at least now" Kiba said as he petted Akamaru.

"Yeah, I can understand that as well." Sasuke said.

"Never would I thought that I would take a life" Hinata said as she saw all life was sacred and should always treasure it.

"See those children?" Naruto asked them as he pointed to three children playing with a ball "I don't see killing them as bad, I see it as a way to secure a future for those children, they need us. So, pardon my forwardness but... pull your heads out of your assess already. They need us to secure their future to restore peace to their land. So, are you all just going to set here mopping that you've taken some scumbags life instead of moving forward, moving forward to restore their land and show the shinobi world that the Leaf is not weak?" he said with complete seriousness.

"No." they all said.

"I can't hear you!" Naruto shouted.

"NO!" They all shouted seriously.

"Good, now who are we?" Naruto asked them.

"We're Leaf Shinobi!" They all shouted; everyone present smiled knowing that they understood why they're here.

"That's right and what're we going to do?" Naruto asked them.

"Save this village!" They all shouted with conviction.

"That's right, standing around doing nothing..." Naruto began.

"Won't get us anywhere!" They shouted together.

"Now let's get to work." Naruto said with a smirk.

They met up Mei in the command tent, as the devised their next plan.

"Okay we've taken a good chunk of his troops away, meaning we gave the advantage of numbers, but the main issue is Yagura himself, if we take him out, we end this once and for all" Mei said as Yagura was the main target.

"Leave him to me and Belial" Naruto said

"Look kid, no offence but even if you have the skills, Yagura is Jinchuuriki of the Sanabi and he has full control of its chakra, he's even able to transform into the Sanabi itself. How can you expect to fight him if goes into that state?" Ao said.

"By becoming something stronger than a tailed beast" Naruto said.

Those that knew his secret instantly tensed as they figured out what he meant, they looked to Belial and the man simply nodded saying that Naruto was given the OK. The others however were either shocked or raised an eyebrow at Naruto's declaration.

"We'll have the Genin teams partnered up with their parents to make use of their combined techniques while mom, my siblings, Anko and the rest of you handle Yagura's heavy hitters. One way or another this ends today" Naruto said as he stabbed a kunai in the middle of the map

"So how exactly are you going to get him? He's usually held up in his office" Ao asked him

"Using our dark style, we can walk through the world of shadows, shadows such as yours. That's how we took out so many of those assassins. We'll take Yagura and try to take him somewhere away from the village, that way you all don't get caught in the crossfire" Naruto said.

"That sounds like a good plan, that way the village won't sustain as much damage as it would if Yagura was there." Mei said.

"Then it's decided, let's go" Belial said as he rolled his neck making the joints pop.

Later in the middle of the day, everyone in the camp are preparing for what's to come. Though Naruto was mentally preparing himself for what will happen today, as he knows that he'll have to use one of his transformations to match Yagura if he goes full Bijuu.

"You do realize that once you change, everyone will know right?" Kushina said as she approached him with Hinata.

"Know that you're an Ultraman." Hinata said surprising him.

"How'd you know?" Naruto asked as he was sure that he didn't say anything about that.

"You disappear and then Ultraman shows up, I'm not stupid Naruto" Hinata said.

"Should have known that you already figured that out." Naruto said before chuckling softly.

"Everyone is going to know" Hinata said.

"I don't care, if they try anything Belial will be there" Naruto said.

Belial then walks in on the conversation.

"Besides, it wouldn't take that long for the people to put two and two together." Belial said as he joined them.

"I know that, it's assholes like Danzo that I have a problem with. Once they find out that you made me an Ultra, what happens next?" Naruto asked him.

"He'll probably try to force me to create more like you, but all I have to do is because you're an Uzumaki that it made it easier. That and I'll just say it's the basically the same as I explained before and they'll shut their pie holes." Belial said, as he already figured out a way to keep the war hawk off their backs.

"True." Naruto said with a chuckle.

"Decided on a form?" Belial asked him as he noticed Naruto was staring down at capsules.

"Well I'm thinking about Pedanium Zetton, it's teleporting ability could be useful in dodging Yagura's attacks" Naruto said as he looked down at the King Joe and Zetton capsules.

"Don't forget that it also has the ability to absorb and return energy-based attacks." Belial said, this surprised both Kushina and Hinata as they didn't know that this 'Pedanium Zetton' can do that.

"That's right the kaiju fusions have all the capabilities of both halves of the kaiju that make it. Which makes me wonder why Kei never tried using Ace Killer's ability to use the attacks of the members of the Ultra Brothers" Naruto said.

"It wasn't because he didn't want to, it was because couldn't. For if he did it would strain his body more than he could handle." Belial answered.

"Oh yeah, though my body is different than Kei's using Ace Killer's full capabilities as Thunder Killer could put some strain on my body." Naruto said as he didn't need that for when he and Yagura face off.

"Exactly, and because he relied on his Sturm organ to transform, he put too much strain and eventually died as a result." Belial said.

"Alright now if I need to bring out the big guns I can use Acro Smasher as Isobu is only fast when he's spinning so I can outmaneuver him if that doesn't work I'll meet him head on with Solid Burning or Magnificent" Naruto said as Kurama told him about Isobu's skills and how he attacks.

Though both Kushina and Hinata have no idea what their talking about since they have yet to hear the full story behind it.

"He's talking about his ultra-forms, hence the ultra-capsules" Belial said as he pointed to the Ultraman capsules Naruto had in front of himself.

They nodded as they understood somewhat of what he's talking about.

"Um... Naruto?" Hinata said.

Naruto turned his attention to Hinata and made a gesture to go ahead, Hinata blushed before pulling him into a kiss. Naruto blushed at first before returning the kiss as he knew why she did that, they then broke the kiss and stared into each other's eyes showing their mutual love for each other.

"That was for good luck" Hinata said with a smile.

"Well, now I feel more confident then I was for sure!" Naruto said with a smirk, Hinata giggled as Kushina smiled at this.

"Now come on Romeo, we got to get ready" Belial said as he pulled Naruto away before picking up the capsules.

About halve and hour later every shinobi in the camp were gathered together for the mission briefing, Mei stood in front of everyone to start laying out the plan.

"Alright, once Naruto and Belial give the signal that they have Yagura we'll charge at the gates" Mei said.

"We'll be sure to remove some of his heavy hitters before we snatch him" Belial said as the less lethal combatants they have to face without them is better at least for the Genin.

"Mei, what's the intel of the heavy hitters in the village that we should take out?" Naruto asked, so they know who to hit before going after Yagura himself.

"Sorry, Intel is kinda sketchy as none of us have actually managed to get inside the villages walls, always being taken down by the defenses around the gates" Mei said

"That's fine, Well just look for the highest ranked shinobi and take them out, no doubt that there with Yagura at the moment so that will make it easy for us." Belial said.

Mei nodded before Naruto and Belial sunk into their shadows.

'Be careful' Hinata, Kushina, his siblings, Kakashi and his friends all thought in worry for Naruto

**Meanwhile in the Hidden Mist Village.**

If one were paying attention, they'd see many hidden mist shinobi beginning to sink into their shadows, a young man can be seen inside the Mizukagē's office, though rather short for his age. He had short, messy, grey hair, which fell over the right side of his face and spiked up on the left. He also had pupil fewer pink eyes and what seemed to be a stitch-like scar running from under his left eye, all the way down his cheek. He's wearing a grey, sleeveless shirt with the Kiri forehead protector attached to the front, as well as a short-sleeved mesh armor, which he wore a green poncho. He also wore a turquoise sash around his waist, paired with a matching green apron over his pants and a pair of brown boots. Along with it, he would carry a club with uneven sized hooks, which bared a green flower on the larger end. This is Yagura, the Yondaime Mizukagē, though currently he is not even aware that his men outside were gone before he suddenly found himself beginning to sink into his shadow.

Yagura looked around to see nothing but a lake and trees around him.

"Hello, Mr. Karatachi" Belial said as he leaned against a tree, Naruto came out of the shadow of the tree as his mantle swayed with the wind, Yagura quickly pulled out his weapon and stood ready, knowing that ese two were more than likely hired by the rebels to defeat him.

"You've got a lot of nerve to kidnap a Kage from his office." Yagura said calmly.

"Not so much nerve when it's an asshole like you." Naruto said.

Yagura didn't outwardly react to the taunt, but you can see in his eyes that it did piss him off, as quick as lightning he drew his weapon on his back and stood in a stance that revolved around it. Naruto unleashed his claws and charged as did Belial once he summoned the Giga-Battlenizer, Naruto came in and swiped his claws at Yagura, but said man simply blocked the attack with weapon and pushed him back before dodging an attack from Belial. Yagura jumped back before hoisting his weapon and started doing a single hand signs before unleashing his jutsu.

**"Wind style: Passing Typhoon!"** Yagura said as he unleashed a powerful gust of wind that sent Naruto and Belial sliding backwards

"Brat's got some strength" Belial said as he cracked his neck.

Once they both stopped sliding backwards, they looked at each other and nodded as both got into a familiar stance for using their Specium ray attack, Belial has his right hand held above his head and his left held outwards with both hands becoming claws and being covered in a blood red mixed with black arura, while Naruto put his hands down as he crouches and black mixed with red orange lightning begins to dance as he moves the arms over his head as they stayed connected by the wrist as the black lightning mixed with red orange began coming from them before he separated them and put them to his sides as his eyes shine and the lightning is all around his body as rocks and dirt began to float around him.

"**Deathcium Ray!"** Belial called as he put arms in a cross shape with the palm of his clawed hand pointed forward, a blood red beam with black electricity shot forth.

"**Wrecking Burst!"** Naruto called out as he connected them by the wrists again as he puts his left arm horizontal lined with the right being vertical and he fired a red beam that had the lightning around it.

**"Water style: Water Mirror"** Yagura said as he made a circle of water before turning it 90 degrees with his staff and the two saw themselves in the reflection launching the same attack causing their beams to collide and cause a massive explosion.

Yagura stabbed his staff into the ground to hold himself in place as the shockwave was tremendous, once it died down, they got back into their fighting stances.

"Okay, did not see that coming." Naruto said, though none could blame him.

"Be sure to keep that move in mind, that one was kinda impressive" Belial said to Naruto as having such a move would be highly effective.

"I saw the hand signs, I'll remember it" Naruto said as he rolled his neck cracking it in the same matter as Belial.

"I must say that was most impressive, are you two by chance Bloodline users?" Yagura questioned.

"No, not really. That was our own signature techniques." Belial replied, seeing they're cover was going to be blown this day, it doesn't matter to him.

"Interesting to wield such power is astonishing." Yagura said.

"Not really considering we have something in common." Naruto said cryptically.

Yagura raised an eyebrow at the statement, as it sounds like there's more to them than meets the eye, though he'll find out later how true that statement will be.

Naruto's fingernails suddenly got sharper as his whiskers got thicker before finally his eyes turned red with cat slits

His mantle began flowing behind him like nine tails, Yagura's eyes widen as he realized what the boy in front of him is and he knows that this battle just a lot more interesting than before.

"You're a Jinchuriki, like me." Yagura said evenly.

"Yeah, but I'm not a disgrace to my beast, like you are to Isobu" Naruto said, which got the desired effect of angering Yagura, for he started to be covered in a bubbling angry red cloak with what looks like a tail that seems to give off a lot of heat and malice that flooded the area around him.

"I'm no disgrace, nor will I ever be!" Yagura exclaimed as he is in the One-tailed cloak, he put his weapon back on his back and in a rage charged at Naruto will full intent on killing him.

Naruto's mantle shot forward before it wrapped Yagura up before launching him making his body skip across the lake before slamming into a boulder, there is a dust cloud from the impact before it part to show Yagura getting back up before charging again with his weapon drawn as he speed towards Naruto, said blonde pulled out a katana sword and held it in a reverse grip before he too charged in.

The two clash weapons on the lake causing a large explosion, as water droplets fell they can be seen clashing their weapons as they both fought with speed and precision, sparks flew from each collision seemed to pick up speed as they continued, for the speed they are going seemed to create an air bubble from the water drops that were hit from their weapons.

Naruto then swiped making him lower his staff leaving him open for him to slam a fist in the fourth Mizukagē's face, causing said man to stagger from the as Naruto took the opportunity to send a powerful kick into the man's admen, Yagura was sent flying a few feet before righting himself and landed on the water holding his stomach from the hit.

Yagura growled as he looked at Naruto who fell back into a stance, though you can see some blood running down his chin from his mouth.

"You're very skilled for someone so young." Yagura said as he wiped some of the blood from the corner of his mouth

"I had a good teacher." Naruto said, though he did deactivate the gravity seals he applied to his mantel, it seems that he'll have to take it up a little in order to keep up.

"_Hey, Karuma, going to need the one-tail cloak." _Naruto thought.

"_**Coming right up!" **_Kurama replied, and it didn't take to long for Naruto to be in his one-tailed cloak as well.

Yagura growls as he drops onto all fours, as his cloak gained a second tail showing that he's halfway to becoming the Sanabi, as his face is showing that of a rabid animal than a human. then his cloak darkened before his cloak made him look something like a small version of the Sanbi as he gained a third tail, Naruto frowned knowing that this fight just got a bit harder than before and with that in mind he prepped himself for what's to come as Yagura came charging like a wild animal that was hungry for blood. Naruto's eyes shined yellow orange before blood red mixed with black energy went into his fist before he gave Yagura a uppercut sending him flying into the air before slamming down onto the shore.

Yagura groaned as he got up slightly in a daze, Naruto appeared before him as he then started to throw a combination of punches and kicks at him, Naruto slammed an uppercut into his chin before shooting up ahead of Yagura

"Ultra-Hammer!" Naruto said as he put his hands together and slammed them against Yagura's chest blasting him into the lake, as Naruto land on top of the water, the lake explodes once more to Yagura looking to be pissed of then before.

Yagura then silently sank beneath the water, Naruto stood at the ready as he has a good idea for to expect. All a sudden the lake let off a massive explosion forcing Naruto jump back onto the shore as he watched to see if what it ii as he thinks it is, and it is as Yagura took the form of Isobu the Sanbi and roared so loud that even the village heard it.

**Meanwhile at the hidden Mist Village.**

Kushina pulls her sword out of a corpse before everyone heard the roar.

'Naruto' Everyone thought in worry.

"Um... W-What was that?" Ino asked nervously.

"That would be the Sanabi." Mei said as she remembered very clearly the sounds it makes.

"Naruto and Belial are taking that on?!" Kiba said as Akamaru whimpered behind his leg.

"Yes, and it sounds like they made Yagura mad enough to transform." Ao said, then suddenly Kushina along with Mito and Menma ran off in the direction of the roar.

"Kushina! Wait!" Kakashi called out but was ignored, he cursed himself before turning his attention to Mei. "Would it be alright if we went to see the situation?" He asked, Mei thought about for a moment before speaking.

"Yes, I would also like to see how their fairing now that we've taken over the village." Mei said, before nodding to Ao to fallow.

The rest of the Konoha group along with Mei and Ao took off after Kushina and her children to see how the battle with Yagura is going.

**Back with Naruto and Belial.**

Naruto jumped away to dodge Yagura's foot, When Yagura went to smack him with his tail Belial caught it and in an amazing feat of strength lifted him over himself and slammed him down on the ground.

Belial quickly jumped away and joined Naruto as they regrouped, they both got back into their preferred styles as they waited for Yagura's next move.

"Well, I'll be honest I didn't think he'd transform so quickly." Belial said as he stood ready for the next attack.

"That's probably because of how the seal is designed, they more than likely made it so he could gain access to Isabu's chakra faster than he should." Naruto said, as they watched Yagura get back onto his feet.

_**'Naruto as we've been fighting him, I've been feeling a very powerful genjutsu over him'**_ Kurama said.

"_Then it's just as we thought, the same person that tried to get you is controlling Yagura through a genjutsu."_ Naruto thought back.

_**"Seems to be that way."**_ Kurama said, as they watched for Yagura's next move.

"Belial-Sensei, Kurama just confirmed that he's being controlled by a very powerful genjutsu." Naruto said, Belial nods in understanding as they stood ready for the next attack.

"Okay kid, it's time to go big" Belial said to him, Naruto nods as he pulls out the Maelstrom Riser.

"Naruto!" A familiar voice calls out, they both turn behind them to see the rest of the group arriving onto the scene, Naruto cursed as they have bad timing.

The two then jumped away to dodge Yagura's tail, as they landed the group quickly joined them as they watch one of Yagura's tails pull away. Yagura roared at them making the wind blow making them plant themselves down to stop themselves from being blown away, once the wind died down the rest of the group are basically feeling an immense sense of fear from just it's roar alone.

"Y-You two... H-Have been fighting that!" Kiba practically shouted in fear of the beast.

"Yeah, basically." Naruto replied evenly as he starred at Yagura while holding his Maelstrom Riser in his right hand.

It didn't go unnoticed by Shikamaru and those as observant as him as they took in every detail of the strange device in his hand. Yagura leaned to the left stomping on the ground before doing the same to his right before leaning back and then jumps as he began rolling towards them.

Naruto's eyes widen as he knew this will end badly if he didn't do something, so using the dark style he transported the group to the other side of the lake and out of sight as Yagura rolled over were they last stood before stopping and looked around confused at where they went. As Yagura continued to look for then, Naruto addressed those that just arrived.

"That was too close, if hadn't acted when I did, we've all would have been pancakes by now." Naruto said, as everyone's mind was trying catch up with them.

"Hmm, pancakes" Chouji said as he rubbed his stomach, this made those that knew him sweat drop.

"Now's not the time to think about your stomach" Kiba said.

Naruto just ignored his friends as he opened the capsule case on his right hip and pulled out the King-Joe Capsule with his left hand and was about to flip the switch when a hand grabbed his wrist. He turned and see it was Shikamaru that stopped him.

"Naruto, what is this thing and what does it do?" Shikamaru asked, causing Naruto to sigh before replying.

"You'll find out soon enough, Shikamaru." Naruto said, they stood there for a few moments before Shikamaru lets go allowing Naruto to finish what he was about to do.

Naruto nods in thanks before he turned his attention on Yagura, he then held out the capsule.

"King Joe!" Naruto called before he flipped the switch on the side and the capsule glowed green fallowed by a glowing green spirit of said Kaiju standing on the right side of Naruto as it made its roar before he put it in the capsule holder, though while that's going on those who haven't seen this took a few steps back as Naruto then pulled out the Zetton Capsule.

"Zetton!" Naruto called out as he then flipped the switch on the side as well causing it to glow blue and the glowing blue spirit of said Kaiju stood on Naruto's left as it gave out it's iconic roar before he put the capsule on the capsule holder and grabbed it with his left hand. Naruto held his Maelstrom Riser in his right and pressed the button.

"This marks the end for you!" Naruto said as he scanned the holder as it first gained a green DNA strand then a blue, before he held it against his chest and pressed the button causing it to spin and turn the two separate colors into a solid purple.

Then out of nowhere he is then surrounded and then completely engulfed in a dark cloud that became so dark nobody could see what was going on.

"**F**u**S**i**O**n **R**i**S**e**!**" A demonic voice called out as it then flew into air and landed in front of Yagura before it started to grow bigger till it was at least 45 meters.

"**K**i**N**g **J**o**E**!" It called out before the kaiju from earlier appeared before being sucked into the cloud and it started to spin at a fast rate.

"**Z**e**T**t**O**n!" It called out again and as before the kaiju in question appeared before it too was sucked to the vortex as it spin even faster than before.

"**U**l**T**r**A**m**A**n **M**a**E**l**S**t**O**m**!** **P**e**D**a**N**i**U**m **Z**e**T**t**O**n**!**" It called out before the dark cloud exploded to reveal Naruto's new form.

Everyone looked up at him in awe.

"Oh shit." Kiba said as he fell onto his butt

Naruto's new form is a Kaiju that stood about 45 meters tall as ebony armor coated it's chest, upper parts of the arms outer side, leaving only parts of his white bumpy arms and legs exposed. A pair of orbs decorated it's chest, pulsing with an orange light. It clenched and unclenched it's red clawed as it stairs at its soon to be victim with eyeless face. A 'crevasse' pulsing with an orange light that is nestled between two large long rainbow diamond like eyes which were the only features on its 'face' possessed. A pair of red ear-like horns were placed atop it's head. But the most eye catching is the pale gold cyborg armor on the Kaiju as there are battery shaped protrusions sticking out on the shoulder pads and the waist, another eye-catching thing is are antennas sticking out and has golden armored feet. Plus, there are red-orange markings at the top and bottom of its chest, with a small blue orb at the center glowing with an unseen light.

"Zet… Ton." The kaiju said in a dark voice, beeping mixed with robotic whirring filled the air as the kaiju starred at the Sanbi, while the group that were still hidden could only stair at the Fusion-Kaiju, some even conveying their thoughts out loud.

"That thing looks so cool" Lee said.

"Didn't that thing say Ultraman Maelstrom? Naruto's the Ultraman?" Neji said as he heard what was spoken as Naruto transformed.

"It did... Wait, does that mean Naruto was the one who destroyed the Gudon that attacked not too long ago?" Ino said as she was starting to put the pieces together.

"If he's an Ultra then does that mean Belial is one as well?" Tenten finished.

All but the ones that knew that fact looked a Belial in aw, as they didn't think they'd have an Ultra among them all this time Team-7 seven been around.

Yagura slammed his foot down making coral rise up and go at Pedanium Zetton who just disappeared, this confused him as he look around, what he didn't know is that Pedanium Zetton reappeared behind him. Pedanium Zetton fired a red beam that made Yagura slide across the forest knocking over many trees, after getting back up he turned to his opponent with rage in his visible eye and brought his three tails in front of him, Yagura then opened his mouth and a purple orb of pure chakra started to build up. Those that knew this attack their eyes widened instantly in fear.

"He's going to use a tailed beast bomb!" Kushina said.

The only ones those who don't know what a Tailed Beast Bomb is would be the rest of Konoha-12.

"A tailed beast what?" Kiba said with fear even though he doesn't know what it is.

"The ultimate attack a tailed beast can use it's a complete sphere made of their chakra that can destroy villages" Kushina explained.

The gravity of said attack instantly terrified the Genin even more than before, as they were talking the sphere finished growing to a large size of roughly 40 meters in diameters, Yagura then roared launching the sphere as it raced towards Naruto who just raised his arms up and connected his fists and as the attack hits it started to shrink and shrink till there was nothing left. This of course chocked everyone, but Belial, as the Tailed Beast Bomb was the most powerful attack that a Tailed-Beast can use.

Pedanium Zetton then raised its arms and fired a yellow energy beam in waves that began causing yellow energy to surge all around Yagura, causing said beast to roar in pain as he's being hit by the same energy that made up the Bijuu-Dama, before he couldn't take anymore and collapsed from the damage he received. All the while everyone who didn't think they'd see the day a Tailed Beast would be brought down in such a matter, spoke their thoughts on what they've seen happen just now.

"_Please end it, let the pain end"_ A voice rang out making Naruto look around before looking at Yagura

'_Is he talking to me?'_ Naruto thought

"_**You're hearing the voice of his inner heart, his true feelings beneath the genjutsu"**_Kurama said

_'The voice from his inner heart?' _Naruto asked confused by what this meant

"_**It's how you always have been able to tell the difference from lies and truths it is what makes you, you. We must end this to let Yagura finally rest"**_ Kurama said, Naruto mentally nods as he made the Fusion Kaiju move towards Yagura to finish him.

Though what nobody knew was that a figure in the shadows was watching the whole battle.

"**My, My… This simply will not do, I think it's time that I step in and give poor Yagura a little, 'boost'."** The figure said in a very dark and sinister male voice, the figure was then covered in a very dark energy and raised what looked like a clawed hand and sent a ball of the same energy towards Yagura.

As Naruto approached the downed Yagura, said man turned beast suddenly stood back up and unleashed a dark burst of energy as he roared with power. Naruto stopped his advance and watched as Yagura suddenly turned around to reveal that his eye is glowing deadly blood red.

Yagura then charged at Pedanium Zetton in breakneck speed before tackling him down and began attacking him with a flurry of punches, while Pedanium Zetton has the power to repel energy-based attacks it has a harder time fighting back like this. Inside the fusion Kaiju Naruto can feel every hit and knew he needed to get away and fast, so he used it's teleporting ability and got away, Yagura in his berserker state that Naruto would appear behind him. So, he quickly turned around only to see nothing there, meanwhile Naruto is having Pedanium Zetton his behind a mountain as thinks of a way to turn the tide.

"_What the hell just happened?"_ Naruto mentally said as he was trying to recover from what just happened.

"_**It's that dark energy he's gained more power, but he's changed into a berserker state"**_ Kurama said.

"_But how?! There's no way a Jinchuriki can gain a power boost like that!... Unless…"_ Naruto mentally said.

"_**Unless it's from an outside influence? Exactly so."**_ Kurama said. _**"Time to go ultra, Naruto"**_ Kurama said before he put his head up _**"Move!"**_ He shouted.

Pedanium Zetton looked up to see Yagura rolling and coming down at them like a meteor, Naruto quickly moved Pedanium Zetton out of the way as Yagura rolled by at amazing speed even for Isobu. Yagura continued for little bit more before trying to stop, it took him quit the distance before he finally stopped, while Pedanium Zetton stood there looking at Yagura. Meanwhile the group continued watching from a distance and they noticed what happened with Yagura.

"Hey, what happened?! One moment, Naruto was going to win the whole thing, than Yagura just started laying into him!" Kiba exclaimed with Akamaru barking in agreement at that statement.

"That dark aura." Belial said as he remembered the dark energy came from Yagura before the transformed MizuKagē roared.

"Somebody gave him a boost." Kushina said as she realized it too of what happened.

"Wait, are you guy's saying that someone gave Yagura that power?!" Ino exclaimed, they both nodded as it was the only thing that made sense.

"Don't give up Naruto, you can do it!" Sasuke shouted.

"Yes, you can beat him we believe in you!" Sakura said.

"Show him what happens when you mess with an Uzumaki!" Mito said.

"Show this overgrown pile of sea food who's boss, bro!" Menma said.

"Don't give up, let your flames of youth shine!" Lee said.

"We're all rooting for you!" Shikamaru said.

"Show him who's the man!" Tenten said.

"Don't let him push you around!" Shino said.

"Yeah don't wuss on us now that he's just got some power up!" Kiba said.

"Show him your strength!" Neji said.

"Naruto you can do it!" Hinata yelled.

"Don't lose face, no matter the opponent!" Belial said.

"You can do it!" Kushina said.

"Show this guy who he's really dealing with!" Kakashi said.

Everyone began cheering for him, Anko, the team captains and their parents, Ao and Mei everyone.

**"Everyone."** Naruto said in awe as he heard their cheers.

**"Grr, shut up!"** Yagura said turning towards them, Yagura then shot a small Biju-Dama at the group.

"**No!"** Naruto shouted before having Pedanium Zetton teleport in front of them put up his shield that deflected the attack into the ground in between them, once it died down Naruto deactivated the shield. **"Yagura… any ounce of pity I had for you… Just went out the window!"** Naruto roared before being enveloped in a very bright light.

Inside Naruto pulls out the Zero capsule.

"Zero!" Naruto calls out. Before flicking the switch.

In a blue aurora said Ultraman appears letting out his signature battle cry as he raised his right hand up to the sky with said hand glowing a blue light, Naruto then slid the capsule into the holder. Naruto then pulls out the capsule for Father of Ultra.

"Father of Ultra!" Naruto calls out before flicking the switch.

Causing and in an emerald aurora the Father of Ultra appeared cap and all as he let out his battle cry and raised his right hand causing an emerald light to glow in said hand as Naruto slides in the capsule.

**"Ultraman Zero, Father of Ultra!"** it said as the two ultras merged with Pedanium Zetton causing an explosion of light causing everyone to block their eyes

**"Ultraman Maelstrom, Magnificent!"** It finally called out.

"**Duuwah!" **A wise and strong voice shouted.

Yagura suddenly found a fist going in his face causing him to flip onto his back.

**(Play** **Ultraman Geed OST - Magnificent Theme) **

Out of the light stepped forth the new ultra-form, he has blue as its main body color, with red as a secondary color from the outer side of the thighs to the ribs with white edges. this form is more armored mainly at the arms, chest, and below the knees. At the head are a pair of horns protruding upward from both sides of the head, with the sharpness capable of stabbing a foe, less noticeable are sideburns on both sides of the ultras' chin. This form still has the same arched red that glow with power...for this form...is magnificent

"Going all out huh kid" Belial said with a chuckle as he used to hate this form, now it just reminds him of the good day's he had with Ken and Marie before that dark day.

Yagura roared as he got back onto his feet before unleashing a torrent of water, Maelstrom simply raise an arm and a line of light was made before it began spinning causing a dark green shield to appear that blocked the water effortlessly, Maelstrom dismissed the shield and started to walk towards Yagura at a slow pace with grace and power as he approached the Mizukagē. Yagura roared as he swung his tails at him just for him to grab them and then toss him over his head and slam him on the ground, causing the ground to explode from the impact as dirt and rock go flying in the air.

**"It's over Yagura, it's time to finally rest!"** Maelstrom said, before he puts his fists together before started to pull them apart, causing emerald electricity mixed with a rainbow colored aurora to appear, he stopped pulling fists apart at his sides causing his eyes to flash for a brief moment, Maelstrom then put his arms in an L shape.

**"Big Bustaway!"** Maelstrom called out before an emerald beam mixed with a rainbow-colored aurora is fired at Yagura who didn't have a chance to dodge in time, Yagura screamed as everything was covered by light.

**(Theme end)**

Naruto blinked before finding himself surrounded by light with Kurama behind him before looking in front of him and seeing Yagura with Isobu behind him. Yagura looks to be very, very tired and looked like is about collapse, Yagura tried taking a step only to start falling. When Naruto appeared next to him and help set the man down.

"Are you alright?" Naruto asked as he helped him, only to receive a small nod of gratitude.

"Thank you, Naruto" Yagura said in slight pain.

"I just couldn't let you be someone's puppet anymore; you have been through a hell that I don't know if anyone can handle." Naruto said.

"And now my people can move on." Yagura said with a smile.

Yagura and Isobu put their hands to Naruto waiting for a fist bump which Naruto returned, though for some reason it felt more than just a fist bump.

"Thank you/**Thank you.**" Yagura and Isobu said before the light blinded them.

Meanwhile outside the transformed Yagura blew up creating a massive explosion, the group down below shielded their faces from the explosion before it died down. Belial didn't join the cheers as they stopped just as Yagura's staff fell right in front of them, they all stared at Yagura's weapon as it is burnt to the point where it was going to melt into slag.

"As he stood at the gates of death, he looked at me with a smile." Naruto said as he approached them. "He died as how he was, a man free from his strings and now Mist can move forward towards a new future." He explained as he looked at the flames.

"So that means we won?" Kiba asked as they watched Naruto walk passed him.

"Yagura died but not the Sanbi, Bijuu are mass of chakra so when their Jinchuriki dies they put themselves back together piece by piece, but I pray that nobody places strings on it again, Isobu's suffered enough." Naruto said as he walked past the others putting his mantle back on, all the while trying to figure out what happened when they bumped fists, for it felt like Isobu's chakra was being given to him and if that was the case.

"Pack it up guys, we're going" Belial said as he put his mantle back on.

"Why shouldn't we get to celebrate?" Ino asked.

"Naruto just had to put down someone he can very much relate some things to, I don't think he'll want to celebrate." Belial said.

Shikamaru then noticed something glowing in Naruto's pocket.

"Naruto, what's that glowing in your pocket?" Shikamaru asked getting everyone's attention, as Naruto pulled out a blank capsule that continued to glow.

"What is that?" Asuma asked as it continued to glow in Naruto's hand.

The capsule flashed causing them to close their eyes and when they looked back, an image of Isobu is seen with a blue background and they can distinctly hear his roar coming from the capsule for a brief moment. Of course, everyone was shocked to see this, even more so for Kurama in the seal as he didn't think that it was possible for this to happen and yet here it is, some of Isobu's power in a tiny capsule that can be used at any given time.

"A Bijuu capsule?" Naruto said in amazement.

"Well… Color me impressed, I didn't think those capsules could absorb a Biju's chakra and create that." Belial said in surprise for he didn't see this coming in a long shot.

"A what capsule?" Kurenai said as she was still getting familiar with the items Naruto uses.

"That capsule used to be blank, a clean slate if you will and was going to be used on any Kaiju essence that lingers behind from their defeat. But somehow the Sanabi's chakra was absorbed instead and created a brand new capsule that allows the user gain access to their power to summon a 'fake' version of them and control them with issue till their destroyed in battle it would take a while for the capsule to cool down after words before being used again." Belial explained, this shocked those that didn't know that those small little capsules have so much power that can fit in the palm of the hand.

"And when I thought Naruto couldn't give me an even bigger headache than usual." Shikamaru said with a sigh.

"I'll be giving those to you plenty, pineapple head." Naruto said making everyone laugh, as Shikamaru's eye twitched at the pun towards his hair. "Well anyways, You guys go ahead and celebrate, I've got something to do before I join you." Naruto finished before walking towards to blast zone were Yagura once stood.

Everyone stood there for moment and looked at each other, when suddenly Belial walked off to join Naruto in whatever he's doing, then Hinata ran off to join him then followed by his family. Everyone decided to follow Naruto's advice and went back to the Hidden Mist Village.

Meanwhile Naruto arrived at the last place Yagura stood and examined the crater left from the battle, while the other's that fallowed him stood a few feet away as they watched him. Naruto pulled out Cosmos's capsule as held it tightly in his left hand before lifting his right hand out towards the crater, his hand started to glow a baby blue color as it started to flow out towards the center of it, everyone then noticed what looked like red orbs of light flying where the Naruto's energy is flowing.

The red orbs started to come together into an around bubbling orb and started to grow till it reach a very large size, they then noticed that it started to take on a different shape that looked familiar and before long it solidified into the very creature that Naruto just defeated. At first, they stood still not sure what to expect, before the Sanabi lowered his head.

"**Thank you, Naruto. I'm sure** **Kurama told you my name."** The Sanabi said in a more calm and wise voice shocking all but, Naruto and Belial, at how he spoke, Naruto simply nods his head before speaking.

"Isobu, the Sanabi. I'm glad to know that my idea worked." Naruto said.

**"And I'm glad to be back. Listen it was a man in an orange mask that cast the genjutsu on Yagura to make him like that."** Isobu said, as he remembered what happened before Yagura was acting on the outside, Naruto frowned as it was the same man that force Kurama out of his mother's seal and sent him on a rampage.

"It's just as I thought, I knew something was wrong." Naruto said while everyone listening had scowl on their faces as they remembered what was told to them about October 10th and how it happened.

"Sounds like this guy's been involved in a lot of things." Sasuke's voice sounded out.

They looked and see Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi were stand there. At first Isobu considered attacking the Uchiha on the spot before he noticed that the boy didn't the same evil that the masked man did.

**"You're... Different than that masked man is."** Isobu said as he watched him for any hostile movements, Sasuke simple held his hands up showing that he is not a threat to the beast.

"Look, I know you must hate the Uchiha's right now and would like to vaporize me because of it, but I can assure you I don't look at you like some kind of wild animal, I see a being that should be respected and not feared." Sasuke said, this calmed Isobu down as he can see the honesty of the Uchiha's word's.

**"I'm just messing with you kid."** Isobu said laughing in good humor with everyone ells laughing as well before everyone settled down.

"Well, now we know what happened, we need to find a way to explain what happened and tell them about Isobu being back from the grave, so to speak." Kakashi said as they began to think on how to go about this.

"Leave that to me" Naruto said, everyone looked at Naruto and hoped he knew what he was doing.

**Meanwhile in the Hidden Mist Village**

Naruto stood atop of a pedestal and began explaining to everyone the truth.

"So, I am only going to say this once, Isobu is off limits to everyone looking to use him as a weapon. He has been used as one for too long as has Yagura. Being forced to become a monster via a genjutsu is a horrible thing. But now it is time to move on and move forward" Naruto said.

"Why should we listen to you?" one villager said.

"Hmm, let's see, are you going to listen to your selfish consciousnesses?" Naruto said before summoning Gigan "Or the guy who took down your Kagē and has a living blade kaiju?" he said, as Gigan leered over them with his blades displayed in a terrifying matter.

"Okay." one of the villagers said instantly as they all nodded.

"That's what I thought." Naruto said as he returned Gigan to his Battlenizer.

_"Intimidation, nice one kid. Though you should've had me do it, I would've scared them shitless"_ Belial said through their mental link.

_"I wanted to intimidate them not give them nightmares for the rest of their lives"_ Naruto replied.

Belial laughed slightly at this but didn't say more.

"Let's go home, poor Scarlet's probably missing me so bad." Naruto said referring to his pet fox.

The others just laugh at this as they know how Scarlet can be at times, they turned to the Mei and Ao, they just bowed in thanks.

"Once we get the village stabilized, we'll let the Hokagē age know and of course we'll be sure to attend the Chunin exams coming up in a couple of months." Mei said.

"That's good, hope to see you there Haku." Naruto said before he remembered something, pulled his sword out and saw that it was broke in half causing him to frown.

"I see you broke your sword, again." Belial said as he look at the sword.

"Figured it would, every sword I try using breaks. It was only a matter of time before it broke from the clashes against Yagura" Naruto said.

"That seems to be a problem for you, Naruto." Tenten said as she examined the broken blade.

"Yeah, it happens every time I use one." Naruto said, before going into thought, he then turns to Kushina. "Hey, mom. Looks like I'm going to need those lessons on how to craft an Uzumaki blade." Naruto finished, Kushina nods in understanding.

"After we return to the Leaf and rest, I'll start teaching you the technique." Kushina said.

Naruto smiled happily at the thought of spending more time with his mother, they all then bowed to Mei before they took off to their village, as they left Mei was pondering of what it means if the Leaf has two Ultramen on their said.

"Welp, until the next crazy shit happens" Belial said, as they left the Hidden Mist Village.


End file.
